A Long Way For Love
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Two people coming to a foreign country to get over their grief. Only to find one another.
1. Chapter 1

**A LONG WAY FOR LOVE**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series. I have just borrowed the characters.**

A/N this is set in a different location. Much of this story is a tour as I have been asked so often what it is like here. So I am giving you some areas and incidents that may give you an idea. I hope you enjoy this journey.

I thank Rhonda, Audrey and my friend Catherine for trying to edit this story into a readable way. Thank you.

But I have decided not to go with edits and post it as I wrote it. Or it will never see the light of day. Please do not bother to grump at me about grammar nor sentence structure. I know some of it will be awfully wrong. It is just a different type of story.

...

"When a dream takes hold of you, what can you do? You can run with it, let it run your life, or let it go and think for the rest of your life about what might have been."  
 **-Patch Adams**

Chapter 1

Three American friends were lazily resting on the catamaran in the Whitsundays Islands, off the shore of the island resort where they were employed. They were in Australia on an extended working holiday, they had a two year working visa. Their starting point had been the Great Barrier Reef in North Queensland. They'd all been lucky enough to obtain jobs at the same holiday resort.

Sully was the expedition leader. He had acquired his dive masters certificate and so was able to take groups diving or snorkelling on the beautiful coral reef. Tourists could gaze in awe at all the exotic corals of different colours and which were actually living creatures, that lived in the warm tropical northern waters off the coast. He had joined two others old school friends to escape his extreme sadness.

Jake had declined as he had begun going steady with a young woman named Teresa. Robert E was not available either at the moment: work commitments were very demanding as there were few black smiths available in Colorado Springs and horses needed to be shod. It was now a famous equestrian region.

So he was here with Hank and Cloud Dancing, this was Hank's idea of fun and adventure, like going out West in old times. Hank was employed as a bar manager for the season and CD as a masseur and traditional therapist, using his time-honoured ways of meditation and relaxation on the scores of tourists who arrived looking for adventure and excitement. He was a Cheyenne Indian and his grandfather had taught him many of the old ways when he was younger. These now came in very handy, he had also studied some other therapies and combined them to make him a well sought after therapist.

Tourists arrived looking jaded and in a couple of days they began to unwind and were able to relax.

Hank and CD had decided to go for a swim but Sully had declined.

His arm was thrown over his eyes blocking out the bright sunshine as he lay on the taught base between the two hulls, his thoughts miles away. He had on his board shorts but no top over his tanned chest. He was not wearing his usual wet suit for his day off. When Hank and CD boarded the catamaran and flicked water all over him. His heated skin swiftly cooled with the cold droplets bringing him quickly back to the present.

Hank laughed at the bemused look on his friend's face. CD was concerned as Sully had a tendency to isolate himself when he was feeling low and despondent over the tragic deaths of his wife and unborn child two and a half years before.

"What ya' thinking Sully?" Hank teased.

'Nothin'," was the crisp reply.

"Come on! Ya' looked like ya' had the world on ya' shoulders there a minute ago." Hank continued ignoring the urgent looks CD was sending to back off.

Sully drew quiet again not wanting to tell them where his thoughts had been. He was confused, muddled and out of sorts. The reason had been the auburn haired young woman he had in his snorkelling group two days before. He had been told by the other two about the scrumptious young woman from America who was staying at the resort. Hank was amazed that all she drank was lemonade and that she made only short visits to the bar at the pool. CD said she could hardly relax when he was massaging her, and added that she appeared to have a lot issues and didn't talk at all.

...

Sully had not been interested until she had stepped over the side of the boat to go snorkelling. Her beautiful hair was so long and silky, its colour reflected by the sun's golden rays that he had been tempted to reach out and touch it. They had, made brief eye contact and he felt even more drawn to her. She had dropped her eyes so quickly he wondered what she had thought. Time had been of the essence as normally the group consisted of even numbers so Sully as instructor did not need to buddy with anyone on a trip. Being there to oversee everyone's safety was his priority. That day though was different he had couples and she was the only single person so he had no option but buddy her, and accompany her into the clear blue ocean. The law of the sea is the buddy system, you looked after that person and they looked out for you.

She was dressed in a bikini that suited her slight frame without being too revealing, and the colour suited her. She had begun to get a slight tan so she had obviously spent a little time out in the bright Queensland sunshine. After instructing the group on the do's and don'ts and checking the clients understood the way to breath through the snorkel and face mask, he indicated they enter the water as he walked up to her.

"The name is Sully," He said as he approached her.

"Yes I know you said so in your introduction." She replied, thinking. " _Oh! no another man intent on a holiday fling."_ A feeling of annoyance had started rising in her already, as she had had to deal with the obnoxious American bar tender, so she forgot her manners by not telling him her name.

"Have ya' got a hair band for ya' hair?" he enquired.

"No! I wont need one." She sharply replied.

Sully just shrugged his shoulders turning to check on the others. "Fine just stay close as I have you and all the others to keep an eye on." he snapped back knowing the currents would make her beautiful hair a nuisance in the water and stop her seeing the amazing corals and fishes she had paid to see.

The group entered the pristine warm water, blue as a piece of turquoise and clear like the sky even from the boat you could see the magic world below. Sully had instructed them they could swim out about one hundred and fifty metres from the boat but to keep it is sight. The head count was eleven, so he had told the crew and deck hands on the tourist cabin cruiser to be smart and keep counting since that there had been a couple of times where people had been left behind.

Their other equipment consisted of the large flippers that propelled them through the water rapidly. Sully was always surfacing trying to count heads. Then descending again, about half an hour into the dive, as he descended again, he could not locate his buddy and immediately his heart rate soared. Becoming angry at her he finally spotted her as her hair was floating around her head like strands of gossamer, making her look more like a mermaid in some sailors tales or a Siren of Greek mythology. Those were dangerous creatures, portrayed as seductress who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. Jason and the Argonauts and the quest for the Golden Fleece sailing into the unknown came to Sully's mind. Swimming towards her he removed the spare hair band from his wrist he had for his own long hair and began gathering her hair gently together so he could attach the band at the back of her head in a pony tail. Wondering what it would be to brush her long beautiful hair. Looking at her he saw her huge eyes magnified in the face mask and was totally fascinated that her eyes reflected different colours. She in turn enthralled at the blue of Sully's eyes the colour of the sea that surrounded them. They were mesmerized by the look of each other drawn in by an invisible thread.

Suddenly a reef shark glided by and alerted Sully to become more vigilant again. Reef sharks were not considered dangerous, but as tour guide it was his responsibility to keep the group safe. Once he had assuaged his concern he was went back to the young woman. Still looking at her he grabbed the hand she was extending out to the waving sea weed and a small clown fish and propelled the two of them quickly out of the way. Just at that moment a Moray eel flashed out mouth gaping for a meal before disappearing back under the rock ledge to her right.

Sully had told them Moray Eels relied on camouflage and smell to catch its food as it had relatively poor eyesight. It lay in crevices and waited for its next meal to swim past. To assist with hiding even the inside of its mouth is coloured to fit in with its surroundings. This also allows the moray to lie waiting with its mouth open to give little warning to the unsuspecting prey. Sully had said on the boat before entering the water to be aware and that they loved to eat fingers.

Scared at how close the encounter had been and the possibility of serious damage to her hand she involuntary hugged Sully before she was suddenly aware of her actions letting him go abruptly she began swimming back towards the boat. Sully although momentarily shocked had enjoyed the swift encounter. He briefly surfaced and watched as she climbed aboard marveling again at her petite figure, before his attention was drawn back to the rest of the party. His thoughts on what had occurred just for a few brief seconds and why? He chastised himself severely but admitting it had felt so good to feel appreciated and being held by a woman once again. After another fifteen minutes he indicated it was time to go back. Aboard everyone was talking excitedly about their experience and what they had seen, comparing the marvels of this unique coast. Sully watched the young woman who sat at the back her chin resting on her drawn up knees she was hugging deliberately avoiding looking up at him or entering in the animated discussion. It was obvious that her thoughts were miles away or maybe as confused as his own.

As he peeled his wet suit off his shoulders exposing his broad shoulders and chest to the sun, droplets of water sparkling on the hairs there as he shook his hair out and transferred the hair band to his wrist. She looked up at that moment and then quickly away blushing. He stood with wet feet and the top of his suit hung from his slim hips the arms hanging loosely from his waist making a growing puddle around him as he toweled himself dry.

Looking at the manifesto he discovered her name was Miss Michaela Quinn from Boston. There were no other details.

That day they had lunch on a secluded beach were the crew had prepared a barbeque for the tourists of sea food prawns, crays, fish, salads and breads. For afters a large array of tropical fruits pawpaw, mangos, durians that smelt fowl and tasted divine. The platters were laden with all types of delicious foods enticing them to eat as the fresh sea air certainly increased their appetites.

The group were taken from the boat by dingy to the beach Michaela had not moved from her position and Sully was a little concerned. So he moved forward to invite her to join them for lunch.

"Ya' ready to join us for lunch?" He asked.

She jumped so deep in thought you would have sworn he had hit her. "Sorry?" she said looking up at him her cheeks flushing a bright pink as if she had been thinking about something she had wanted to hide from him.

"Lunch." he said indicating the others waiting in the dingy.

"Not hungry." She said looking at the others and then dropping her eyes to the deck at the thin wooden planks.

"Ya gotta eat if ya' wanna go snorkellin' again this afternoon." He said allowing no argument still observing her fascinated by her stubbornness.

Sighing loudly she rose and brushed past him just touching him and joined the others going into shore. Both felt the static electrical volt touch both of them at the slight contact. She still had on the bikini but had tied a sarong around her waist that was as becoming on her the colours of burnt orange and green.

He had discarded the wet suit all together and was dressed in board shorts and a T shirt for lunch. Sully watched her and the more he did the more he felt drawn to her. She did not join the others but took a plate of salads and went and sat with her back towards a rock looking out on the view of the sea.

Not wanting to get too friendly he stayed away and ate his meal talking with the others and with hooded eyes, continually watched her. What was it about her that drew him like a piece of metal to a magnet? He had not been aware she was watching him as well pretending her interest in the scene in front of her.

" _Your mad."_ She chastised herself, _"Just because he has a nice body you're drooling like a puppy."_ Deciding it would be a relief to be leaving to begin her new post, not soon enough.

The afternoon had been a game of cat and mouse as both tried to be distracted from each other looking at what the reef had to offer. Late afternoon they arrived back at the dock and disembarked and went their separate ways. Before she did she said to Sully, "Thank you for saving my hands I would not be able to work if they became injured."

"No worries." he replied as he watched her walking away down the pier, wondering why she was so concerned about her hands and what her job could be?

Her hair was still held in the ponytail he had put it in with his spare hair band.

...

Sully remained quiet with Hank and CD looking at each other. It was obvious something was troubling him. Sully had been having these moments frequently straight after Abagail had died but they had become less frequent over the past six months and the friends thought a change of scenery would help him. But this minute it was like the whole scenario was beginning once again. The friends looked on with concern.

Shifting the boom the friends sped the cat back to the island as the evening began to draw in over the distant horizon the fiery colours fitting in perfectly to Sully's mood.

...

Over the next week Sully had rarely seen her other than a glimpse every so often. It was if she was deliberately going out of her way to avoid seeing him. Not that he tried to hard either to get her attention feeling it was better this way, after all he was an employee and she was on holiday. He even felt like he was being disloyal to his deceased wife Abagail to even be thinking of her.

Even if he had seen her to talk to what on earth was he to say to her? Finally rising early one morning he sat cross legged as CD had shown him out in a secluded part of the grounds he considered his own space when she came into view toting a suit case and headed to the reception. The realization she was leaving dawning on him. He watched as the resort service car drove up and picked her up and headed to the small runway were the single *prop plane stood to take passengers to and from the mainland.

He watched as the aircraft zoomed over the island headed to the coast. His heart felt heavy, as if some part of it was aboard the plane and flying away and he wondered why? Could it be because he'd never see her again? After all what did he care he was still in mourning for his wife and especially baby Hanna as he had named his unborn child.

But care he knew he did, now he'd never see her again.

*Propeller


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michaela Quinn had escaped from the constrictive confines of Boston. She felt it was sucking the life blood from her and turning her into a mindless individual that was portrayed by her family. Her mother was a society queen as had her grandmother before her. All her sisters bare for Rebecca the eldest where also affected, shopping at the best boutiques in the high-class Boston areas. With husbands that heeled when snapped at, supplying their demanding spouses what they wanted and spoiling their off spring rotten.

Rebecca somehow had managed to fly the coop before she had been sucked into the void of no return marrying her husband for love and actually producing normal well adjusted children. Rebecca also was involved with charities and helping philanthropically where she could. Michaela just wished the other frivolous sisters did as well they certainly could afford to.

She had felt she was always swimming against the current of high society, her mother thrusting eligible young men at her that would be seen as a trophy in any parlor within their group of acquaintances. These her mother had chosen carefully from her colleagues at the hospital she was working at, knowing that she had to be careful as Michaela would not just choose just anyone. So since an early age and especially since her graduation as a doctor Michaela had tried in vain to be herself. No easy feat since her mother had strict ideas of people's places in society and they should remain within those boundaries.

Hence Michaela had buckled slightly when she had agreed to date Dr William Burke from a long line of prominent professional doctors in Boston. Quickly discovering she had nothing actually in common with him other than work. He was gallant and nice enough but the afternoon she had arrived home early and found him in deep discussion with her mother that had been it. Realizing her mother was pulling the strings had been the last straw and William was sent packing. Michaela did not need a partner who answered to her mother.

Then there had been about twelve months later she met Dr David Lewis. He seemed genuine and she actually gave her heart to him finally becoming engaged until he was discovered to also be dating a nurse as well and once again Michaela's world and ideals about people came crashing down and was in ruins.

Within weeks her father whom she idolized had suddenly passed away. Her whole world was shattering into millions of small shiny pieces like a mirror that had been dropped on a tile floor. Struggling to come to terms with her sorrow she decided to flee. Much to her mother's dismay she called off the engagement and took a position at the end of the earth. She was going to work in out back Australia, effectively ensuring that nobody would follow her.

So at the airport the only family member to say come and say goodbye was Rebecca and her family. Sadly she had seen her youngest sister trying to establish herself as a doctor in the still male domain. Rebecca actually admired her baby sister's drive to get as far away as she was able. Handing Michaela a small gift as she travelled through the doors into the customs area Rebecca hugged her and wished her well.

….

Michaela had decided to have a short holiday on the Great Barrier Reef before going onto her new position. She had chosen a resort that offered some expeditions onto the reef to see the beautiful reefs corals and fish. She had lounged by the pool or just slept for nearly a week she was so exhausted both physically and mentally more than she had been aware. Then after the week of unwinding, she finely ventured into the bar one evening and purchased a glass of lemonade as she did not drink alcohol. Sadly she discovered that one of her country men was the bar manager and he tried picking her up. Sitting with her he began by saying he was from Colorado Springs and wanted to know where she was from. This information she had no intention to giving him. Then he had said what tiny hands she had and tried to get her to place her hand on his caressing her fingers making her feel uncomfortable, she quickly left after that vowing to stay away from the bar in the future.

Next she went for some body work and found another American there. This was a quiet Native Indian and he did his work with little conversation. His hands felt so relaxing and the herbs and oils began to work on her tired and sore muscles. He kneaded sore spots on her body usually she was not aware of being tender. Just as she had begun relaxing the session was finished and she was so tired she went to her room and slept till the next morning surprising her as this had never occurred before.

Then there was the day that she sailed out on the cruiser to the reef and low and behold her guide was none other than another American. Wondering if they had actually invaded Australia and nobody had seen the invasion at all. After her experience with the bar tender she had decided she would be careful with others. Hearing often about the possibility of a holiday romance and in her fragile state she did not want to be caught in any type of situation.

Unfortunately the group had odd numbers so her guide had no option other than to buddy with her. So her already jangling nerves made things far worse than was necessary. When he tried introducing himself she withdrew, again even further when he mentioned tying back her hair. She knew it was one of her best assets but truthfully she had nothing to tie it back with, very conscious also that she was wearing a bikini and showing more of her shape than anyone had ever seen since she was a small child. So she built a much larger barrier between them.

Once in the beautifully caressing water she forgot about her buddy and tried to see what this natural wonder of the world had to offer. Her hair floated out and about her and she realized he had in fact been correct about it being a nuisance. As she was continually trying to contain it sweeping her hand over her face to see what nature had provided in such clear waters.

Quiet suddenly he was in front of her drawing the strands together and drawing it back behind her head in a long snake like pony tail. She had no idea where he had the band on him. Looking up she could not get over his magnified sad eyes looking into hers, they were blue and so clear she had never seen eyes that blue before. They drew her breath away as she gazed mesmerized at the intense look.

Then he was gone after a shark went by watching out once again for all the other clients as well.

She saw a small clown fish, she had seen on Finding Nemo when she had sat with young children in the children's ward at the hospital. The story about the little fish with the odd flipper now here she was looking at a real Nemo. Tempted to touch the small fish she extended her hand towards the waving coral suddenly without warning he was snatching her hand back just as an eel darted forward snapping right where her hand had been seconds before. He had warned them about these eels and how they could cause irreparable damage as fingers were like worms to them and their favourite morsel. She was so grateful before she knew what she was doing she was in his arms trying to convey her gratitude. Just as suddenly as he put his arms around her as well she knew what she had done and withdrew. Embarrassed beyond belief she swam to the boat hauling herself up the side finding a secluded spot at the back near the out board motors. Drawing her knees up and clasping them she put her chin on them and tried to figure out what had happened and why she had reacted the way she had. Her heart had pounded but not from the fright but from his touch.

 _"_ _Am I mad?"_ she wondered what was it about him that made her so mad at him yet want to get to know him better.

At one point she heard the other return and looked up to see him peel the top of his wet suit off exposing his tanned torso that glistened in the sun light on the fine curly hairs on his chest. Her heart rate increasing as she looked at him. Michaela felt even more embarrassed than before.

Next thing she was aware of was his crisp clear voice saying something near her. Looking up she had to say "Sorry."

"Lunch." Was the reply as he pointed to the others in the dingy waiting for them.

"Not hungry. "no way did she want to be anywhere near him after her confused feelings had surfaced when she threw herself into his arms.

""Ya gotta eat if ya' wanna go snorkellin' again this afternoon." He snapped as he turned to leave reluctantly she rose she accidentally bumped against him and was zapped again by a charge and followed, she wanted to go back in and finish seeing these amazing reefs. Watching his back she wondered if he'd felt it was well. Sully had felt the zap and was not going to let her know that he did, that would not be professional and it was heading into dangerous territory as far as he was concerned. By ignoring it may go away he tried convincing himself.

Taking a salad she moved from the group and watched the changing view also glancing at him enjoying the company of the others during their lunch break. He was tanned with broad shoulders the white T shirt shone against the colour of his skin. He had a nice face and chiselled jaw that extended to his wavy hair that was past his shoulders at the moment out of its confining pony tail. But his beautiful sad eyes had her wondering of his past as well, why did they show such agony in a man not much older than thirty. She was so absorbed with her thoughts she didn't notice he was watching her as well.

The afternoon was delightful and although they were buddies again they kept their distance and he occasionally pointed out fish or other things of interest large clams and flat plate coral. Schools of bait fish darting here and there silver streaks in the water afraid of larger fish. Other living creatures that could be seen it was indeed a paradise in another way, the clear water enhancing the colours of everything in sight illuminating even the smallest particles floating in the water. The whole experience reminding her of the movie Nemo and the different fish she saw. As Sully brought her attention to a large turtle swimming above them close to the surface, he brushed the length of her arm and the feeling they both experienced made them look into each other's eyes that was illuminated with a longing they both were experiencing through their own sadness.

Counting everyone was back on board twice before he allowed the skipper to gently turn and the boat around and head for shore, the island glowing from the fading afternoon sun. The excited passengers milling around talking excitedly about their days adventures, Michaela was seated in the front trying to calm herself unused to being so confused. Sea spray splashing her feet that dangled over the edge.

Finally the cruise was over she felt she needed to say something as he was in the boat checking the gear for another day. Grouping face masks, flippers and snorkels into piles on the deck and cleaning them. Only dressed in knee length board shorts and his chest bare again she approached, saying "Thank you for saving my hands I would not be able to work if they became injured."

"No worries." he casually replied.

She had forgotten to remove his hair band. Her hair still secured in the long pony tail.

Later in her room as she showered she removed it for washing. Looking at the band she placed it on her wrist as she'd seen the one on his after the dive and his hair out hanging loosely to his shoulders. Thinking she'd return it later eventually it ended up in a zipped pocket in her toiletry bag.

Over the next week they rarely saw each other and she was relieved and sad all at once. He wouldn't want to talk to her she decided as he made no attempt to speak to her when they occasionally past each other, other than nod his head. Then the morning she was leaving it was a relief, her confusion was growing into frustration and she needed to remove herself altogether. As she walked to reception she saw him sitting on the lawn looking relaxed resisting the urge to go and say good bye she walked by pretending not to have seen him.

About half an hour later as the small plane zoomed over the resort she saw him look up as the plane went over and she placed her hand on the window and whispered good bye, regretting that she had not taken the opportunity to get to know him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few months were hectic and Sully found that he still could not rid his mind of the young woman with the auburn hair and mismatched eyes. She was in his dreams most nights and this perplexed him.

Talking to CD one day he opened to his friend his dilemma and about the haunting dreams he was having about a woman he didn't even know and had just briefly met.

CD had said, "What troubles you Sully?"

He had replied, "Dreams."

"Dreams are the spirits telling us of the past or the future." CD had gently offered seeing his friend sad once again.

"I dream of that woman."

Nodding in understanding CD replied, "Miss Quinn."

Sully nodded.

CD asked, "Do you know where she went?"

Shaking his head he said, "No."

"Then it is a dream of the future," CD offered knowing he had never seen her before and it wasn't about Abagail anymore as it had been for the years after she had died.

"Can' see how that can be." He sadly replied wondering if it was at all possible his friend could be right as he had in the past. Sully doubted this though, as he knew it was near on impossible as he doubted he'd ever see her again.

He had been to the reception the day she left and casually enquired if Miss Quinn had given any forwarding address. He was told no as she had said she didn't expect anyone to send her any mail. So she had zoomed in and out of his existence like a shooting star.

The trouble was she didn't leave she was there each night hair waving in the sea enchanting him as she had that day they were buddies meaning a friend or mate looking out for each other. Sitting up in a sweat one night after a vivid dream he remembered his thoughts on that particular day of Sirens and chuckled to himself thinking it had been a warning for that was what she must have been a Siren singing him to her island, like legends of old sailors.

...

The wet was fast approaching and the friends all wanted to go in separate directions. Hank was drawn to the bright lights of Sydney where as CD wanted to travel back to the States as Snow Bird his girlfriend had said she missed him and wanted to see him. Sully did not want to do either of these things, having decided he wanted to see much more of this vast land, while he had the opportunity and something of its people.

They decided at the end of their contract on the island they would have a look around the mainland before going their separate ways. Locals had said the wet was pretty harsh and there were cyclones that battered the coast.

The trio left the island by ferry and travelled to Townsville after the owner said he'd sponsor them if they ever wanted to come back and work another tourist season. Townsville was shadowed by a huge rock called Castle Hill. The water front was lined with palm trees and there were bottles on vinegar in boxes along the beach for when stinger jellyfish arrived there. Vinegar was used to reduce the stinging. James Cook the English explorer who circum navigated the land never actually landing there but he did name some areas in the region

Before they left they did a scuba dive off Cains called the Ribbon Reef system, a series of reefs stretching out like a long multi-coloured ribbon to the north to reach the famous Cod Hole, where a large family of Potato Cod live.

The Ribbon Reefs themselves offer stunning dive sites that had an extremely varied amount of coral and marine life on them. These range from giant clams up to 2 metres across, with beautiful hard corals and coral associated fish. Towering Pinnacles covered with beautiful corals and clouds of aquarium fish. Mackerel hunted juvenile Fusiliers gathered in schools against a magnificent backdrop of plate corals, on these reefs a highlight would always be spotting the graceful Manta Rays. Pale while bellies with eyes and mouth on top black and the long whip like tail. Sully, Hank and CD could not get over the sheer size of these graceful water creatures as they would glide by. The coloured coral background a stark contrast to the black of these creatures. Another highlight was the large green turtles hundreds of years old.

The day had been glorious and the vivid memories and sights would remain forever.

...

At the markets CD brought items to take back to the States and at the international airport he said his farewells.

"When do you think you'll be home?" CD asked Sully still concerned about his friend. Not really wanting to leave.

"Nothing to go back for guess I'll travel here first no hurry." He quietly replied. "Got no family to go back to."

CD said. "You have us we're your family now always remember that my brother." Grabbing him by the arm and shaking it one last time.

"Thanks." Was Sully's shaky answer.

CD turned and waved to his two friends and entered the doors leading to the customs hall.

...

Hank and Sully visited a few places on the way back to Townsville they went out to a small gold mining town Ravenswood that had been a vibrant city when the gold rush had been thriving. There were still two majestic pubs there The Imperial and The Railway Hotels. The only difference was now a herd of goats roamed the street eating the star fruit that fell from the large tree. The bar that was wood oak and carved to show what money had been available all those years ago. Hank was seated near an open window eating a meat pie when all of a sudden it was snatched out of his hand. His surprised look made Sully bend over roaring with laugher as the culprit was a horse that had put its head through the window and stolen the pie.

"Hey that aint fair" Hank hissed at the horse whose rider with his large hat still perched on his head leaning on the antique bar holding a midi of beer laughed saying. "He is partial to the old meat pie."

"He should buy his own." Hank snarled at the horse who also seemed to be grinning at the tall scruffy American. Suddenly another horse thrust its head through the window to its large soft pleading brown eyes surrounded by long eye lashes looking directly at Hank. "That's got to be a female." Hank said looking into her eyes.

"Yes that's Molly she likes pies as well." another rider with a black hat said. These men worked the large Brahman cattle that wandered onto the roads as there were no fences. Sully thought it must have been how the prairies in Colorado had once been when Buffalo roamed the plains. Here though there where small trees.

Their accommodation was out of a historical novel. Rippled tin walls and pressed tin ceiling the entire room was painted white. The beds were narrow and short with wrought iron bed ends with no springs only a wire mesh slung under the mattress. Lying on the bed you were literally swallowed up as the mattress caved in the middle and the side hugged you tight as the whole thing sagged in the middle. The long white mosquito nets were suspended from the high ceilings on a hook with wire suspended and attached to the hoop like circle. Sully was sure that they had been there since the day the old hotel had been opened over one hundred years before. But it was all clean that was all that mattered.

Sully watch amused as Hank lay down and nearly disappeared with his long legs and boots the only things visible sticking out the end. "Dang what is it with this place?" Hanks muffled voice said as he struggled to disentangle himself from the carnivorous mattress. Finally he was out and standing looking at the ancient bed that was small wondering how he'd sleep there. "First pie stealing horses and now beds that want to eat you."

"I think I'll put my swag out on the floor." Sully said still holding his aching sides from laughing, he had not laughed this hard in a long time.

They went for a walk in the afternoon and the ghost town was covered in less than a few hours. A white wooden church the steeple had a bell tower and cross erected on the peak with an interesting grave yard to the side. Reminding Sully of the historical little church at home in Colorado Springs. A tin shop made of corrugated iron the description telling the reader it had been a Chinese pharmacy explaining that they used herbs, and dried animals and acupuncture to cure diseases. The two impressive pubs and a museum that was not open. The only new building of sorts was the combined fire and ambulance station. The houses looked like they had been temporary buildings originally as they where made of corrugated iron like the little store. Though they were brightly painted and had the semblance of gardens full of coloured flowers along white wooden picket fences.

"Whew they would be hot in summer." Sully said looking at the small brightly painted building. Looking at Hank he thought that for him it would be like Alice in Wonderland or Gulliver from Gulliver's Travels the dwelling was so small and that his friend wouldn't stand and need to stoop to go through the door.

The meals at the pub dining room were enormous and buffet style as there were miners billeted there who worked shifts at either of the two gold mines. Talking to the miners they discovered the gold here was like honey comb because of the sand not in nuggets like the other states.

...

A day later they travelled returning over the long cement bridge over the dry Kirk River the bridge indicated in the wet there must have been a raging river flow there as the bridge was about half a kilometre long and out to Mingela. The only thing at the T junction was the General Store. It was everything to everyone, the general store the post office the paper shop and the liquor store as well

Turning left the headed out to Charters Towers. The wide bitumen road was built up high Hank and Sully thought that flood water must have been the reason for this. The road stood more than two metres higher than the surrounding land scapes with red powdery dirt and low shrubs with the occasional avocado or mango orchards. Also there were cattle and the road signs didn't only warm motorists of kangaroos but also cattle. They saw big Brahman bulls with a hump at their neck stating they could do some damage if you hit one.

Charters Towers was another step back to the past. All the shop fronts in the main street where original. Large display windows and the bottom was either wood boards or some even had elaborate tiling. KFC had the two generally intrigued as the shop front looked like it had been a draper's store. Down the street they meandered into a general store it had all the paraphernalia of old, Sully thought it could have been the old mercantile back home. Tin baths for babies, oil lamps with glass flutes, an old kerosene lamp ceramic mixing bowls like their grandmothers had. You name it Hank was sure the old store owner would have the last one on the planet squirreled away back there somewhere.

Huge glass lolly jars full of boiled sweets. "Sully look candy." Hank said headed in that direction.

"Lollies." the young boy said looking up at the tall stranger.

"Huh?" was all Hank could say.

"Lollies they are not candy they are lollies." Shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

Tins with motifs of old bushel's tea, tins of biscuit, wooden crates of assorted goodies and in the corner stood an old pump petrol bourse and the wall was decorated with an assortment of old number plates and old photographs of a bygone era. Sully was amazed when he found a perforated hood with a handle made from tin asking the store keeper in an apron what it was he was told it was to put over a plate or bowl to keep the blowies off.

"Blowies?" Sully repeated with raised eye brows.

"Yes lad blow flies, not from around here ar' ya'?" The gruff old man asked.

"No sir we're from the States, Colorado Springs actually." Sully replied.

"Figures." The store man said. Muttering to no one in particular that tourists blow in and then out again just like blowies.

Hank and Sully purchased an akubra hat each with broad brims shielding them from the hot harsh sunshine. Both pleased but looking new as they didn't have that typical worn in look that the locals had. Nor the ear tags of sheep or cattle adorning them as many of the young locals did. Even worse the battered hats that could speak a tale or two with the sides drawn up and dirt and grim imbedded into them.

"Well that was like some old mercantile store from old." Hank said as he glanced behind looking at the squeaky wire door that shut with a bang.

The friends looked at each other and in unison said. "blowies." and laughed.

The wide streets were another very obvious difference and they were told that bullock brays came to town in the early days and needed room to turn around. Some had about sixteen bullocks in a team and the bullock master carried a long whip and walked along side some times. They carried bales of wool from far off stations to town.

Looking at each other and coming to the conclusion that a station must have been a ranch back home, but a lot bigger.

"They sure do have a whole different language don' they?" Hanks drawled.

Sully smiled, "we ar' all from colonies of England I suppose." he stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michaela had applied and been accepted as a doctor in out back Australia. She had done this out of a desperate need to get away from the awful situation she found herself in, the only home she had ever known Boston. Her mother's group of society elite had frowned on her broken engagement. While the hospital canteen was full of gossip about her picking and choosing of partner it fell silent whenever she entered and eyes gravitated in her direction, they were either sad or curious. In her hypersensitive state the whole affair was becoming unbearable.

...

As she left the island she peered down and wondered what she was so sad about. She did not want to be drawn into a relationship but Sully had an unimaginable pull on her. She had fought to remain normal in the following week after the dive becoming interested on researching her new home and the opportunity to discover more. Reading and rereading the medical journals she had brought along, things she loved researching on new and exciting cures and discoveries. Though the words blurred into unreadable text the more she tried concentrating on them, only to find her thoughts drawn back to the handsome dive master.

These were too often interrupted by blue eyes shimmering in water magnified into the colour of the sky. The bluest of blue and so clear she was used to looking into the eyes of patients but looking into Sully's she had seen such a sadness. She could not help but be drawn in wondering what had caused him such pain, like a magnet that sucked you into his very soul.

She ventured out only when she thought he'd be out working taking great care to be closeted in her bungalow by the time the cruise boat would be heading back. When she did glimpse his beautifully tanned body she would instinctively duck for cover. She could not understand how a man she did not know disrupted her usually composed nature but disturb her he did. She determined she would soon get over him once she was settled in the job and she had more to occupy her mind. After all what were the odds Australia was a big place.

...

Her new position was as a general practitioner at the District Hospital and she was to supplement the RFDS (Royal Flying Doctor Service) as an emergency doctor. She had impeccable qualifications and with the services already stretched beyond it's limits the group knew they were extremely lucky. She had the type of qualifications that would assist her make on the spot decisions that could mean life of death in the remote out back. Clinics were held at the missions where aboriginals lived and small isolated communities of people as well as flying into remote towns and stations for a clinic of employees. Michaela was to learn that many people travelled hundreds of miles to attend the clinics and there were a variety of ailments to deal with. From sick babies who were teething or much sicker, pregnant women and men who had infected grazes, bites and stings. Some broken bones and everything that the big general hospitals dealt with on a much larger scale, not all crammed into the fuselage of a twin engine Cessna plane.

So when she finally arrived at her destination and descended down the steps of the aircraft and was met at the entrance of the tin hanger that was the depot head quarters she was relieved. Here was a new beginning in a place that really needed her services. She had arrived in Meekatharra Western Australia. An hour before as she looked out and the red dirt expanse of the country side she could not understand why people chose such a harsh environment to live in. Letting out a giggle and the thought jumped in, _"To get away from civilization or running away to hide."_ Wasn't that exactly what she was doing?

"Doctor Quinn." an older gentlemen walked towards her extending his hand out, "I am Doctor Nathaniel Cassidy your superior here at the base, welcome."

"Thank you Doctor Cassidy please call me Mike or Doctor Mike that's what my father called me." Michaela replied looking around at the dusty area that was the airport surrounding the tarmac that was the two runways running in the directions of North and South, East and West. A wind sock hung limply from its pole and the heat and flies were immediately noticeable. Doctor Cassidy had on long pants and a short sleeved shirt and boots. The broad rimmed hat was made of a thick felt with a woven leather band around it. His hair was greying and his face weather beaten with years spent in the sun.

"Let's get you settled young lady." he offered as a young man came forward to help with her luggage. "Doctor Quinn I like to introduce you to one of our pilots Angus Williams."

Angus was a tall young man with bright red hair and brown eyes he was dressed in a uniform that was fawn in colour, the logo of the RFDS emblazoned on the pocket of the shirt. He was carrying a broad brimmed hat and wearing the boots the same as Doc Cassidy's.

A smile spreading over his face as he held his hand out to her, "G'day." He said with an Aussie accent Michaela was becoming accustomed to. The Australian's seemed to speak faster that she was accustom too. America had a variety of differences so she thought the same may apply here

Her eye brows rising Michaela offered her hand saying. "Nice to meet you Angus it's Mike."

Smiling broadly he said. "call me Bluey everyone else does cause of the colour of my hair see ya' learnt the *Great Australian Salute* real quick." he began chuckling. Her head on the side quizzically looking at him he went on, "red heads get called Bluey also Ranga's and the salute is to shoo away the friendly flies." He concluded.

Still looking rather bemused she just nodded and handed him one of her bags.

Getting in the land drover that had the RFDS logo on the door they travelled down the deeply rutted gravel road that made her teeth chatter into the small town she was to call home for the next year or so. Her new home was a brick and tiled house. The men took her into the lounge and showed her around. Explaining she would occupy the place on her own. Tomorrow they would be back to show her the town, and then give her an orientation of the base, and the facilities. Bluey said all the other would come from experience as you couldn't learn it all from a book, noting she had a copy of Lonely Planet clutched in her hand. She responded to the comment with a smile and began to blush.

Continuing she should have all that she required there and just give them a ring if she needed anything else showing her the list of numbers placed near the land line phone. Winking Bluey suggested she place some of them in her mobile. Stating that the cell phone would be of no use out on the field as there where huge areas where there where dead areas called black spots and that she would be given a satellite one the next day.

When she was left alone she made a quick look through the house deciding it was small but would be comfortable. The entrance was straight into a *lounge area with lounge and television in the corner near the window was a desk and she could put her laptop computer there for work and then the kitchen the only thing separating them was a counter that served as a table. The kitchen had modern conveniences and a gas stove. Though she did not know if she would ever use any of it, as her cooking skills where limited. She was pleased to discover an air conditioner as she had already discovered the heat could be quite over whelming. The bathroom was tiled and quiet small but the tiled cream walls and motive of green was very appealing as it looked like it belonged to a bygone era. There was an old styled legged bath and a shower into the old bath, a plastic curtain that stopped the water from flowing onto the floor.

The laundry and toilet where situated at the back of the house. Bluey had joked with her telling a story were a guest had sat on the loo (toilet) and a green tree frog ended sticking on her backside and she had come screaming out of the toilet. "No" she said wide eyed.

"Yep true story but it wasn't here but in Northern Queensland were ya' just been." he stated smiling broadly.

Michaela made a mental note to always look under the seat just in case.

She had discovered there were two bed rooms just in case she had to share or if she ever had visitors, both had large beds in them. Out in the yards there was little in the way of a garden and she smiled remembering the ostentatious garden of her family home back in Boston. Thinking that the reason was possibly to do with the lack of water thinking she would need to find out when she met the others the next day.

After unpacking she finally sat on the large soft lounge holding a cup of coffee and thought, _"well here I am now for awhile and this is home."_ It wasn't much but she felt a contentment she had not felt in a long while. _"_ _They need me here."_ She had seen adverts for doctors to work in remote and isolated areas of Australia and that actually at the time of reading them that is exactly all she had craved isolation and being alone to recover from the hurt she had suffered at the hands of the man she had trusted to become her partner for life.

The Medical Board had not hesitated in finding her just what she longed for a position that would be for two years with options of lengthening the contract yearly.

Suddenly Michaela was aware she was sitting in the dark. She had been thinking once again about blue eyes while glancing over a medical journal and here she was waking up in the dark. She shook herself she had not stopped thinking about the dive master since leaving the resort scolding herself over someone she didn't even know. For all she knew he would head home wherever home was when he had completed the season, or he could already have a girlfriend.

 _"_ _Mike you have just been bitten by one guy and here your mooning over another one you will never see again."_ she chastised herself. Sighing and pulling herself up off the lounge and going to the kitchen and making another coffee and some toast as a light snack for dinner.

After a quick shower she prepared for bed as she was to be up early in the morning for an orientation of the town and clinic.

Lying there she closed her eyes and there he was again his bronzed skin glistening with water droplets on the hairs of his broad chest tapering down to his slim waist _. "Grrr."_ She groaned as she attacked her pillow trying to make it comfortable, frustrated at her inability to forget the man with the sea blue eyes.

...

After a fitful sleep she rose and dressed in a comfortable cotton shirt and knee length shorts and sturdy sandals. Waiting till she heard the land drover pulling up on the dry earth out the front she walked out and was greeted by Bluey with a wave.

"G,day," he said in a cheery voice, "ready for the grand tour?"

"Yes," she replied a little nervously.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "it isn't so bad we keep busy and the guys are all great and like a family, any way doc what you doing coming way out here, or are you running away?" He could not help notice the sad look that crossed her face.

He was straight to the point and Michaela who was a private sort of person didn't want to answer right away and have to deal with the curious colleagues at the moment. So she turned it back around, "well what about you?"

He laughed and answered straight away, "I have a girl friend she is a nurse at the hospital her name is Colleen, you'll be meeting her today."

"There is one girl for every twenty blokes out here" He continued.

Michael swallowed the lump in her throat and answered. "really?"

"Yep so if you want to keep them at bay you had better have a boyfriend or be available." He advised. "The place to meet people is the B&S ball held out at a station by the Ruined Youth."

"B&S and Ruined Youth?" Michaela questioned her face reflecting astonishment.

"Opps yes the Bachelors and Spinsters ball ya' get dressed up in glad rags and meet on a shed like a shearing shed and it's run by the Rural Youth they are young people who organise activities for young people who don't live in the city". He explained. "Colleen and her friend Becky another nurse we all go and have a great time it can be a bit wild though." He'd continued.

Sitting back against the seat she wondered what she was actually in for coming here to this small town so far away from civilization her mother would not even call it rustic as the car approached the air base again.

She was in Meekatharra a town in Western Australia.

Bluey was a wealth of information as if he'd read her version of Lonely Planet as he informed her "Meekatharra is an Australian Aboriginal word meaning 'place of little water'. It is a major supply centre for the pastoral and mining area in the Murchison region. Elders were the major stock and trade merchants. It is a centre for sheep and cattle and they are transported by road trains. It is also a regional home to the Royal Flying Doctor Service and the School of the Air, he explained kid's on stations mainly did their early schooling at home and later went to boarding schools in the city or major towns. No viable horticultural industry existed in the area, too dry although extensive but poor cattle stations in the Murchison and Gascoyne exist. There was a mini gold rush in the 1980's but it was short lived." His narrative informed her.

Smiling he watched her face as he imparted his knowledge to her. "Well that's your history lesson for today, here we are."

"Welcome to the RFDS base in Meeka it is also the home to the School of the Air." He informed her.

"Meeka? school of the air?" she questioned.

Laughing he replied as he turned the car off. "Well that's what us locals call this place we tend to shorten the names of towns, like Kalgoorlie is Kal, Kellerberrin is Kella, Manjimup is Manji and then Meekatharra is Meeka. The school is how the kids on the stations and remote areas go to school. The teacher here is Mrs. Charlotte Cooper, Colleens mum you'll meet her and the boys later on." He laughed at the confused look on the young doctor's face.

Climbing out the jeep he waited at the front until she joined him, "Ready?"

Nodding he held the glass door with the RFDS logo stencilled into it open as she walked on to the cool interior. The pale walls with mural paintings of aboriginal people holding native animals in vibrant colours adorned the foyer. The smiling faces and bright colours a contrast to the pale pastel wall. The floor was of a cool polished cement with coloured fleck scattered in it. The feel was also cooling.

Holding her black bag she began following him down a long corridor that had more of the paintings with widely smiling faces of the dark people watching her.

Bluey knocked on a door and Michaela heard the voice of Doctor Cassidy say, "enter."

Inhaling a long breath and nodding at the young man she opened the door to the next year of her life in this strange land.

*Sitting, family room. Lounge (sofa)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sully headed for Alice Springs on his way west. He joined a tour of the red centre in a Unimog a all terrain four wheel drive vehicle. He had wanted to see as much of this ancient land as was possible. The tour was over a week and it included a number of interesting sites, that interested him. Their guide on the whole trip was Kelly a local from birth.

Chambers Pillar is a sandstone formation some 160 km south of Alice Springs in the Northern Territory. Erosion by wind and rain had left an isolated pillar of 350 million year old sandstone, rising 50 metres above the surrounding plain. This impressive tower stood out against the orange sand and vivid blue of the sky. Sitting listening to their guide Sully wondered how anyone could possibly have survived let alone stumbled on this place way back in 1860. He was interested in the stories and he heard that to the Aboriginal people, it is the remains of Itirkawara, a powerful gecko ancestor who killed some of his ancestors and took a girl of the wrong skin group. They were banished to the desert and both turned to stone. The girl became Castle Rock. Sully likened it to the biblical story of a woman turned to stone when she looked back.

They spent the night in tents and had to assist with the chores that were part of a touring group. Sitting around the fire Sully listened to the reasons people came there to see wonders they could not see in their own countries or other parts of Australia. He could not help but wonder what others would think of Pike's Peak back home, all places held a significance to those who lived near them he knew.

Next day they travelled to Uluru formally known as Ayers Rock and the Kata Tjuta formally known as the Olgas.

Their aboriginal guide Morgan began explaining this was a *welcome to country* "This is _Anangu_ land and you are welcome.

This land was created by our creation ancestors. In their travels they left marks in the land and made laws for us to keep and live by. Generations of _Anangu_ have actively managed this ancient land using traditional practices and knowledge passed down through _Tjukurpa_ \- the foundation of all _Anangu_ knowledge. This land continues to hold powerful religious and cultural connections today.

Our land is now world famous for its exceptional natural beauty. The spectacular rock formations and surrounding sand plains provide rare habitats for an incredible variety of plants and animals.

This is a place of remarkable beauty and unique cultural value which has led to the park being recognized as a UNESCO World Heritage Area.

My people invite you to visit Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park with your hearts and minds open to learn more about our land, beliefs and culture."

He began the walk around the Rock as he had requested that people do not climb it.

Having said, " **Please don't climb Uluru. The** _Anangu_ have a spiritual responsibility to teach and safeguard visitors to this land. Not only is Uluru *sacred* but the climb can be dangerous. Over 35 people have died while attempting to climb Uluru; many others have been injured. So p _lease respect our Anangu culture by_ _ **not climbing**_ _Uluru."_

 _Looking up and even with signs Sully was appalled that people disregarded the ancient beliefs of these people and were climbing the rock._ _"_ _How could they be so inconsiderate to these people who still actively lived there?"_ he wondered, remembering the ancestral ground of the Indian had been decimated as well.

"Rising from the broad desert plain in the deep centre of Australia, Uluru is Australia's most recognisable natural icon. The famous "Rock" as it is referred to stands 348 metres high and, like an iceberg, has most of its bulk below the surface." Their guide continued.

"There was a famous incident here when a baby was killed by a dingo."

Dorothy Jennings one of the tourists said she had seen Meryl Streep in the film "A Dingo Killed My Baby" and how it had sent shivers down her spine.

Morgan explained his people always believed that it was a dingo even though the debate still raged to the current day.

Sully listened intently to all the stories as he walked the eight kilometres around its base, stopping occasionally to marvel at the crevices worn deep into it by water and time. It was such a contrast to the flat sandy arid country side with clumps of spinifex with its razor sharp leaves. Morgan spoke of the plant that could be eaten, bush tucker he called it.

Morgan accompanied them to their next destination forty kilometres away to the west of Uluru is Kata Tjuta, also known as The Olgas. This massive pile of rock domes dates back 500 million years. As they walked toward these massive boulders Sully wondered at how insignificant we were on the earth. Smiling he thought they looked as if someone had tossed their large rock marbles down on the ground and forgotten to pick them up.

Morgan had repeated that both Uluru and Kata Tjuta had great aboriginal cultural significance for them as the traditional landowners, as he lead walking tours daily that informed about the local flora and fauna, bush foods and the Aboriginal Dreamtime stories of the area. He told them there was another group of rocks known as the Devil's Marbles further towards Darwin.

When they entered the Unimog they travelled back to Uluru to watch the changing colours as the sun set upon the large red monolith. Seated on a chair Sully watched in awe as the massive rock continued to change colour like a slide show. From bright reds and oranges to pastel hues of pinks and violets finally the sun had sunk low leaving only the moon to illuminate it in the distance.

Sully smiled as he heard Dorothy another American say as she snapped photo after photo. "nobody will believe these are real at the gazette for which I work."

Leaving Morgan they set up camp for the night in the grounds of the hotel/motel that from the air looked like a huge crocodile.

Kelly told them that the trails they followed through the vast interior and cattle stations followed the Old Ghan train tracks and the Overland Telegraph Line, pioneered by Afghan cameleers before the turn of last century. That they still held camel races in Alice Springs and the ships of the desert as camels were referred to would spit at you if they didn't like you, but that they could run and everyone should at least ride one while they had the opportunity. That camels had soft padded feet and did less damage to the environment than the other introduced species like cows and sheep who were hoofed animals and that they destroyed the land as Australia was the oldest land on earth and actually had no top soil that was why it was so hard to grow anything as well as the lack of water. That it was hard to imagine that there has been an inland sea thousands of years ago. Showing a fossil sea shell and rocks with the imbedded into them from a pouch he carried.

Morning was crisp and heavy dew covered the tents and Kelly suggested breakfast first before they dismantled them to let then dry off as tents packed away wet could go mouldy. Dorothy was a little put out until Sully offered to assist her when the time came to pack up. Breakfast was bacon and eggs on toast or cereal, fruit and tea or coffee. By now most of the group had become accustom to helping out bar for the woman who never did anything other than grumble to her hen pecked husband. Sully had seen her as a couple wiped the dishes he had washed, this other woman tea towel slung over her arm scooped up the dried dishes and asked Kelly where they went as if it had been her who had dried them. Sully and the couple looked surprised at each other and burst out in peels of laugher.

"Some people or is it some mother's do have 'em?" Sully asked as they continued laughing.

Finally they were on their way in the air conditioned comfort in the huge lumbering beast. Headed for another of the great wonders that surrounded this huge area, leaving the spring that is still there, and it's thanks to that permanent waterhole that the area became the location of an Overland Telegraph Station.

Just south are the Ewaninga Aboriginal rock carvings in a conservation reserve. The petro glyphs are a valuable link to the activities of early Aboriginal people and feature a great variety of symbols and motifs. The clay pan was an occasional source of water for those who occupied the area and made stone implements for hunting.

Sully and the others were amazed that the original habitants could mark the rock by peppering it and here thousands of years later it was still being seen. Animals and people in art that dated thousands of years, who were still here and weathered this environment and had adapted to show case the versatility of these ancient people.

This area is important to the southern Arrernte people, who call the large rock massif Ewerre. The south of the reserve is a registered sacred site.

The sacred sites Sully discovered were where ceremonies were conducted by the tribe. Nobody ever entered there it was said that people not invited became sick and died.

 _Something like_ _Tutankhamen grave and the illness that descended on the family who discovered it._ Sully thought.

Sites had a specific role and they were either men's or women's business. One woman did not want to miss out and persisted that Kelly take them there.

Finally Dorothy seeing some members getting annoyed told her politely to leave it be, silencing her for the time being.

Again Sully's thoughts wandered to Cloud Dancing and his people's traditional ceremonies and the specific camping areas he had mentioned when they were nomadic as these people were and like the Native American Indians their rights had not been considered when the white man arrived.

The colours of the earth made for some great photography the low dunes and mulga on the eastern edge of the James Ranges and offers some rather spectacular coloured sandstone bluffs and cliffs. They are rich red iron oxide in the upper layers, fading to almost white at the bottom. Up close it seems as though swirls of colour have been stirred with a very large spoon at the time of creation. Clay pans in the foreground create a magnificent mirror image when filled with water and seem to glow at sunset. Sitting in the quiet evening one could almost feel they were at the worlds end. The reflections in the clear water were like a mirror image and the line between the two indistinguishable.

Once again the nights were peaceful as Sully wandered to the edge of the water they had seen earlier. Seeing the stars reflected in the depths his thoughts once again where disturbed by the images of a mermaid. Chuckling he wondered how she had got under his skin so quickly convinced he would take some time to get over her not only that but he was sure he would never see her again.

Next day they travelled through the rugged Central Australian landscape and down the bed of the Finke River into Palm Valley. Seeing once again the spectacular rock formations, white sands and an oasis of rock pools and palm trees. Some plants, such as the cycad and Livistona Mariae are known world-wide as relic plants that were on the earth at the time that dinosaurs roamed and are unique to Central Australia. Visiting a spectacular rock formation known as the Amphitheatre, their voices magnified and sounded musical.

Kelly informed them that the Finke River conducted a motor race there each year. Once there had been a flood and you saw the debris high in the trees were the river level rose. As well there was a place that fish could still be caught many dying when the pools of water dried up. Frogs actually buried themselves until there was rain again. He explained about Lake Eyre that filled about every ten years and Pelicans travelled from the sea to the lake and back again when it dried up. Nobody knew how the birds knew there was water there. One theory was they saw the water reflected in the moon.

Their next stop over was at Hermannsburg, an Aboriginal community and historic precinct which is renowned for its Aboriginal art collection and the works of Albert Namatjira as well as other famous aboriginal painters. Many dot paining were their traditional way of telling a story the most important being where to locate the scarce water holes that had sustained them for centuries, like a living map that didn't date with time but had been memorised by the traditional people. It had been established as an aboriginal mission in 1877 by two Lutheran missionaries from Germany who had travelled overland from Bethany in the Barossa Valley in South Australia that now made some famous wines the vines having been brought from Germany. They named their new mission after Hermannsburg in Germany where they had trained. In 1891, the missionaries left, but the settlement was continued by lay workers until, in 1894, Pastor Carl Strehlow arrived. His son T.G.H. Strehlow became a noted anthropologist who was initiated into Arrernte customs. The art work that was carried on there, Sully found fascinating and Dorothy brought some to take home with her.

Sully listened as local artists explained the dot painting of their traditional land owners telling life saving stories of the land. They showed the best hunting ground and were to find water many saying it was the story of their own birth land. Daisy patiently explained the different colour and what they represented. Her wide grin as she asked if he understood her painting of circles and lines all depicted with dots of various colours. Shaking his head no she laughed and patted his shoulder and said white men usually couldn't see what was directly in front of them.

He remembered CD telling him about quietness when hunting deer was needed.

They were shown the Ochres Pits an area where the Aboriginals mined ochres for their ceremonies, but also for trading with other groups. Certain kinds of ochre are rarer and more valuable. A short path lead them down to the pits where you can see the white, yellow and red layers in the walls. Sully thought of CD's ancestors using war paint to paint their faces before battle. CD had spoken about an Indian called Black Moon who covered his whole brow with black and how he fought the army, and giving himself up so his men could go free, he died shortly after with consumption know nowadays a Tuberculosis (TB).

Finally on this day they camped at Kings Canyon the return journey, was relaxing and they enjoy watching the changing colours of the magnificent mountain ranges in the afternoon light. They had a blue hue to them like so many mountain ranges due to the vapours that were due to eucalypt trees. The white river or ghost gums were a stark contrast to the reds and oranges of the land and the blue of the cloudless sky.

Watarrka National Park, encompasses Kings Canyon. Kings Canyon has 300-metre-high sandstone walls, walking trails, palm-filled crevices and views across the desert. They were allowed to have a brief look before erecting camp again. Morgan spoke of the movies that had been filmed in the regions they had travelled and they had been to a film set that was erected for a movie. A scene from "Pricilla Queen of the Desert" was actually shot at Kings Canyon, Sully chuckled to himself as he stood on the same spot that was now an iconic part of the film. Another song from the old outback was "The Drover's Boy" a sad story they learnt.

This was their last night out together so they had a party were they all added something to the festivities. Having made friends and sharing stories and experiences, they had all enjoyed the trip and had seen so many different and varied things.

Next day before they travelled back into Simpson's Gap, located near Alice Springs, as the name implies, is a natural gap in the West McDonnell Ranges. This panorama shows the gap in the range and is a picturesque setting of an old aboriginal waterhole with white ash gum trees surroundings. This picturesque setting was made famous in a painting by an aboriginal artist. It was beautiful scene that has been immortalised in many paintings. There was a huge rock cathedral with a pool reflecting the gigantic rainbow walls and vivid blue sky. Then there was the shallow passage called Standley Chasm that looked like some giant being had used a tomahawk to slice the rock wall in two.

Back in Alice Springs Sully settled in a motel near the dry river bank of the Todd River laughing when he went to a restaurant for dinner that night to learn by looking at photos decorating the walls. They actually had a river race were the rowers actually carried their boats while running in the sandy river bed. He marvelled at the fun the Aussies made out of such small things. It's like the country had taught them to appreciate their environment.

He met Kelly and Morgan they talked about the different job opportunities Sully could find. Even to work as a jackaroo on a cattle or sheep station. Sully decided he still wanted to go west so he'd look at travelling towards Western Australia. The idea of go west young man always echoing in his mind he had heard this often when it referred to the large migration of people settling in the west of his homeland. The covered wagon trains had dominated his historical education in Colorado.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Michaela was surprised that within a month she was totally at home in this red dirt town. Doing the job that she loved helping other people had been her dream, ever since she was a small child watching her father in his rooms.

She was not regretting her decision to get away from her home in Boston and the distance made her feel safe from the gossip and unease she had felt since her breakup with David. Her mother's rope could not reach this far and other than the one sided telephone calls when her mother called her irresponsible and demanded she give up this ludicrous idea and return immediately Michaela had never felt so free.

She learnt that Meekatharra was a small town in the Mid West region of Western Australia. Smiling she understood that as the land looked dry, there was very little annual rain. It was a major supply centre for the pastoral and mining area in the Murchison and East Gascoyne region. Being a centre for sheep and cattle transshipment, initially by rail but now by huge road trains, the like of which she'd never seen in her entire life before. A truck cab with three or four trailers that lumbered down the roads.

It is also a regional home to the Royal Flying Doctor Service RFDS (Western Operations) medical staff worked from the Meekatharra Hospital the reason she was here now and the School of the Air. Meekatharra acted as a service centre for the pastoral stations, established mines and mineral exploration groups in the district. These now consisted of the huge iron ore operations they flew over nearly daily. The variety of the job would insure she was not bored and the conditions suited her desire to be needed as well as isolation.

She fell in love with the children on the stations and remote communities, their dark skin and huge soft brown eyes showing their trust in her, took her breath away. Tough station people and even tougher miners mixed in as well she knew she would make a difference.

There had been a short lived history of gold mining there in the 1980's. Large elaborate sandstone buildings attested to this fact. They looked so out of place in the isolated region.

She learnt from books. There was a significant stock route called the Canning Stock Route through the East Kimberley's to the Murchison. The stock route, comprised of 54 wells, was completed in 1908 and, when the railway arrived in Meekatharra, the town became the railhead at the end of the route. In many ways the railway ensured the town's survival. It took the first shipment of wool out of the area and it continued to serve the local pastoral interests until it was closed.

She had wondered if these tough people were like the pioneers in the US. Looking at the dusty road she decided that it was possibly tougher out here.

Near the town was a large solar power farm supplying electricity to the town.

...

Accidentally Charlotte discovered the doctor lacked some essential domestic skills. Once when she arrived unexpectedly she found the house in a cloud of fine red dust in the air. Mike valiantly trying to sweep it out side, it was then that Michaela admitted she had little opportunity to learn the finer points of housework. As they had servants who did everything including the cooking, although she did triumphantly say she could boil water but had burnt a few pots over the years when she was distracted by reading. Both women laughing with a light hearted merriment she had missed with her own mother. So Charlotte took it upon herself to teach the young women some basic skills that would assist her to survive on her own. When Michaela boiled some eggs and made toast soldiers of bread Brian Cooper Charlotte's youngest was pleased as well.

"Gee Dr Mike ya' did it real good." He volunteered looking at her pleased face as if she had been doing this for years. He did not want to embarrass her by informing her he had won first prize in a Pie Baking contest when he was about eight at the local Agricultural Show, his mother's favourite cook book was the CWA (Country Woman's Association) cookbook. Glancing at his mother she nodded and it was clear they had had the same thought.

The evenings in the quiet recesses of the golden sunsets more magnificent than she had ever witnessed Michaela drifted into another recent time. She relived the tour on the reef in her mind and chastised herself severely every time. Trying to discover why she suddenly realized that it was one of the rare times in her life she thoroughly enjoyed. Leaning back and staring at the deepening blue sky that reminded her of the colour of his sad eyes she would shut hers and see him looking at her as he gently drew her long hair in and secured it behind her head. She basked in the memory for awhile wondering what he would be doing at that moment, saddened that she had refrained from finding out more before she left. Then Michaela chastised herself telling herself again to pull herself together. Sighing she would enter her home and begin to get ready for bed, only to dream dreams of the same man who could have been Poseidon "God of the Sea".

...

The RFDS base was a busy place with all the clinical work and some emergencies she hit the ground running. The staff consisted of Four Medical Officers, eight Flight Nurses, five Pilots and the two aircraft. There was a crew on twenty four hour service. Doctor Cassidy was not a young man and he had held the staff together after the sudden departure of Doctor Cook some months before, relieved they had found an immediate replacement with Doctor Quinn. What she lacked in understanding of their current location she made up in her medical knowledge and expertises. Already she had accomplished an emergency evacuation from a mine in the Pilbara. Their vast area covered of the biggest iron ore deposits and mines along with cattle and sheep stations.

They were responsible for emergency transfers to the Meekatharra District Hospital. More serious patients were transferred to Perth as well as the fortnightly primary health clinics to the Mid West and Gascoyne regions. It was like a community within a community. There was none of the superficial games she had witnessed back home this was a team in every sense of the word nobody trying to outdo anyone else. Respect was given and received freely.

Once again the history of the RFDS fascinated Michaela learning it began as a dream of the Rev John Flynn, a minister with the Presbyterian Church. He witnessed the daily struggle of pioneers living in remote areas where just two doctors provided the only medical care for an area of almost 2 million square kilometres. Flynn's vision was to provide a 'mantle of safety' for these people and on 15 May 1928, his dream had become a reality with the opening of the Australian Inland Mission Aerial Medical Service (later renamed the Royal Flying Doctor Service) in Cloncurry, Queensland. Now she found she was part of this fabulous organisation saving people's lives in one of the remotest places on earth.

Michaela saw later in the museum the pedal transmitters the early pioneers used to generate enough electricity to talk to the doctors.

Their job Michaela discovered was on site emergency first aid, safe transport to hospitals as needed which she found out often occurred. Then there was advice to remote situations via telephone, satellite-phones and portable video conferencing units, she found this interesting as she was relying on others telling her what was wrong without actually seeing the patient. Going on flights as a general practitioner for regular clinical visits to remote areas (usually a circuit visiting several communities and, or stations) Discovering that immediately she had to consult, communication, and support of rural and remote doctors across the vast area also be the base if patients needed specialist treatment in the city with inter-hospital transfer of patients.

Not only aircraft but also the service also utilised four-wheel drives and other utility land vehicles to aid in transportation and communications to places closer to town. Matthew and the local Policemen offered to teach her to drive in the local conditions explaining that the deep dust could cause the jeeps to get hopelessly bogged also if they were lucky enough to get some rain and the ground became saturated. Then there was the local wild life and cattle who seemed to use the highways too this was said with big grins. Then she would need to learn to change wheels in case of punctures Michaela's eyes widened as she looked at the heavy vehicles and wondered if she had the pure strength to change them. Looking at the men she thought she'd seen them grinning but they were not and when they said it was the cause of many tragedies in the outback she realized they were not joking at all.

She was reassured that on her working hours she would have a driver but her free time she could find herself out on her own so her maintenance lessons commenced. Both Matthew Charlotte's son his girlfriend was Ingrid a nurse, the Policemen Daniel Simmon's whose wife Emily was soon to deliver their first child, and Colleen and Bluey were her eager teachers.

...

Michaela and Matthew who was also a pilot had flown to the Newman air strip where the injured miner had been transported for evacuation. His accident had been the enormous haulpak truck he was driving blew a tyre and slammed into the batter of the mine wall. He had sustained head injuries and was being taken out as a precaution to the base hospital, the mines first aide crew had done well. Flighing over that vast landscape Michaela wondered once again where Sully could be thinking it funny that she was still thinking of him and he could be quite close. She looked down at some station hands riding horses towards a group of cattle that were being mustered marvelling how they worked so hard in the rugged land.

The miner was lucky and only stayed in a few days, before being discharged and returning to Yandi mine site.

...

Charlotte and her family had taken the young doctor under their wing and she spent some of her days off looking around the region that they wanted her to experience. She found the vastness of the land awe inspiring never in her life had she not seen a horizon that was not cluttered by houses and concrete highways. There was distance out here and the sparseness of the parched red earth instead of being daunting actually gave her comfort. The vegetation was spinifex or saltbush and Brian Charlotte's youngest boy of around fourteen warned her to wear long trousers and possible buy some Blundstones looking down at his own scruffy boots. Following his gaze she said. "they seem popular here."

Grinning widely the boy responded. "yeah everyone has a pair like the working man's essentials."

"Where could I buy a pair?" Michaela asked.

Matthew arriving with his girlfriend Ingrid answered as he tousled his brother's hair. "General store ya' get everything there it is an Aladdin's cave."

Brian scowled at his older brother as he had wanted to tell the new doctor what she wanted to know.

So they travelled to Cue another nearly deserted mining town that still had big sandstone buildings that showed how big the gold boom had been in the area. Now further north it was replaced by iron ore and enormous open cut mining.

Gold was discovered there in 1892 though there is uncertainty as to who made the first find. Michael Fitzgerald and Edward Heffernan collected 260 ounces after being given a nugget by an Aboriginal known as 'Governor'. Tom Cue travelled to Nannine to register their claim. The town site was gazetted in 1893 and named after Tom Cue.

The town's first water supply was a well in the centre of the main street, after an outbreak of typhoid fever, the well was capped with a rotunda built over the top. Michaela stood on the memorial and was saddened that so many people died as a result of the contaminated water knowing history had many such disasters. Now the water supply was replaced by another well dug near Lake Nallan and carted 20 km south to the town site, by a pipe line.

The town of Day Dawn, 8 km south, was established within a year by 1900 a hospital and cemetery were established between the two towns and they had three newspapers operating. The cemetery was a stark reminder of what happened during an epidemic. Now there was hardly anything left of the splendour of those by gone days. She learnt that world war two and the following depression and the fall in gold prices was responsible for the towns decline. That now the major employer is the Crosslands iron ore mine west of Cue. The Shire of Cue consisted of ten employees and most other residents are self-employed as prospectors or in supplying the tourist and sheep-grazing industries. She marvelled at the low number of residents after the bustling city of Boston.

The town was heritage listed as a town of significant historical value. The main street had changed little since it was first built. There are several buildings within the town site that are icons in their own right. The dry hot air ensured that buildings of sandstone showed little effect of deterioration as they would in more humid weather. Standing majestically as a monument to earlier years she thought they looked fabulous and would even be seen as beautiful buildings back at home. She sighed.

The rivalry between the towns fuelled a diverse sporting culture in the area. Cycling and horse-racing groups held regular events attracting competitors from as far away as Perth and Kalgoorlie. Michaela looked at the hard parched earth and although she was a good horse woman she doubted she'd be able to ride here. Michaela could not help but smile thinking of the old saying "mad dogs and English men go out in the mid day sun," as she wiped the perspiration from her brow. Charlotte had gifted her an akubra hat days before for which she was grateful for now as she took a large mouthful of cool water that they had stored in the big esky, another new word for the large blue and white plastic container with ice in it to keep the contents cold.

Brian was an inquisitive boy and saw that the lady doctor liked history and knowing about everything as he did so he read all the plaques and relayed information to her. There was a surreal feeling about some of the places knowing that the population had been large and now all the buildings stood like some ghosts from the past.

As she held onto the hand grip above the door as they bounced and jolted their way home Michaela felt her stomach muscles would get a workout after nearly hitting her head even though she was wearing her seat belt after a big bump while Charlotte drove and explained about her husband going off goodness only knew where taking their savings to go gold prospecting. Saying it was called "gold fever that people lost their minds looking for that big one you mark my words Dr Mike you'll see them out there still looking for their fortunes." Scanning the horizon Michaela wondered how people could survive out there.

...

So the days and weeks melted into work and leisure Michaela had originally volunteered for extra shifts but her older colleague soon put a stop to that.

"Quinn we cannot allow you to burn yourself out." He said one day as she dragged herself out of the base.

"But.." she wanted to tell him keeping busy stopped her thinking of the mess her life was in.

"No buts, here my young lady that is an order." He knew by observing her and hearing from Charlotte that she had escaped family issues from home.

Michaela had decided to take walks in the cooler evenings always within sight of the base or her home, and so the months plodded on. Although in her mind was continually haunted by a young man with shiny tanned skin and the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. Like the endless blue sky that hung overhead now.

Shaking her head she scolded herself he will not be thinking about you so just move on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sully after going to an exhibition that was organised by the local aboriginal people he was interested in a follow up experience of learning about the bush tucker that the arid continent offered. Surprised that there was a lot of fruits and other edible things that could be gathered when you knew what you where looking at.

He remembered when they were young CD taking him into the forests around Colorado Springs after a couple of harsh years of little rain, the corn on a small plot of land was drying. He stooped down and dug up a plant offering it to Sully, "This is moóhtaé or pomme blances it grows even when there is little rain."

Tasting it Sully said, "It tastes good much like a turnip."

Looking CD called the cactus Sully looked at prickly pear. Cutting the fruit in half and offering it to his friend.

CD had said, "When there is no water from the sky, we find it in the earth when we see willow trees we know there is water." He indicated a stand of trees not far off.

Now at the Alice Springs desert park he joined a tour that boasted that in the space of just a few hours, you can discover many of the secrets of the Central Australian deserts at the Desert Park. He was astonished to discover that there were edible plants here as well. Seeing hundreds of species of plants and animals found across the Central Australian deserts could be seen, smelt and heard. He had an opportunity to experience desert habitats as they are at night, seeing some of the animals near impossible to see in the wild. As he accompanied the group of people who oo'ed and are'd as the dull light revealed night animals who made the desert their home, many rare and endangered animals were to be seen in the spectacular Nocturnal House.

The park provided a number of easy walking trails, through its three recreated desert habitats to discover Desert Rivers, Sand Country and the Woodland habitat. Sully was astounded when he saw the diverse differences the desert offered.

He sat and marvelled at the energy and spirit of free flying birds the Nature Theatre presentation. The wedge tailed eagles, kites and hawks and was not surprised when he discovered like at home a number of these bird mated for life like the Red Hawks. He felt nostalgic thinking about what might have been if Abbey had not died even though it was a rocky relationship. Shaking himself out of his memory of wanting a family he concentrated on the show, noting the differences but similarities in the birds to those back home.

He watched with others a cinematic journey through four-and-a-half billion years of desert evolution during a 20 minute cinematic journey of "The Changing Heart". Share in an ancient living culture with Aboriginal guides and discover the interlinking world of desert plants, animals and people. Their stories of their existence fascinated him. As he watched Sully saw couples holding hands and thought that he would love to have shared this with someone as well and an image of the young woman jumped into his mind. Angrily he squashed the thought once again convinced he was being unfaithful to the memory of Abagail and especially Hannah.

He talked to the guides and listened intently to their stories and learnt some secrets of the desert also acquiring some new skills. He had enjoyed the Desert Park. He met up with some in town for a meal and chat later that day amazed at the diversity of cultures seen on the streets of this central oasis. Tourists mixed with locals and aboriginals from the tribes made for an interesting mix of people, like a kaleidoscope of humanity thrown into one small area.

Sully asked a lot of questions and his new found friends were only too interested in telling him. He was surprised that the culture had similarities to the Indian of America. They were planning on getting their boats ready for the Todd River Regatta the river that went through Alice Springs.

"Ya' joking right?" Sully looked at them wondering if they were indeed mad, although he had heard of this event he wanted to see it for himself.

"Nope," the men all answered in unison.

"A river race on the Todd River?" he reiterated.

"Yep." They all nodded and grinned at his confused look.

"But!" he began.

"Yep we know what ya' goin' to say," one young man said.

Grinning Sully wondered if this was a joke on newbie's, "But there is no water in the Todd River."

"Who said there had to be water to have a boat race, we couldn't have a boat race if there was." Another man volunteered.

Now Sully was convinced they had lost a few marbles in the dry out back.

They then filled him in on the fact that they ran the race on the sandy bottom of the river bed, and carried the hull of the boat.

Smiling Sully could only shake his head and utter, "Yeah!"

Immediately they all laughed loudly and reassured him they were in fact not joking there was a race on the Todd River each year just as they had described.

His last trip was an early morning Balloon flight over The Alice and out to Uluru. They were picked up at four am and driven out to the launch site. Sully watched mesmerised as the huge multi coloured balloons began to inflate as the hot air from the burners with a loud hiss as flames shot the air in and slowly the balloons began to look like giant coloured balloons. The basket and lines remained stationary on the ground anchored by ropes. The pictures of rainbows, Giant flying Kangaroos as well as ones of Wally in Footrot Flats came to life. Sully smiled and anticipated the flight with happiness to feel free and souring into the sky was what he wanted at this moment.

They ascended into the lightening sky and drifted to watch the sun rise over the mammoth rock that was Uluru. The purples, pinks and gradual colours turning red to orange was spectacular different from the sunset. All the noise was an occasional hiss as the pulley was yanked for another jet of hot air to top up the balloon. Nobody was talking the stillness and quiet added to the mystique of the whole scene. Eventually they began their descent to land and have a Champaign breakfast. Sully chose fruit juice instead of the Champaign. He felt this was the culmination of a great adventure in the centre of this great land, never had he seen such awesome views and thought how marvellous it would be to start a business like that looking over the Red Rocks near Colorado Springs.

Sully decided to continue his odyssey and fly west again.

...

After that Sully boarded an aeroplane and headed to Perth and then he was going up north to work as a jackaroo on a cattle station. He had heard from the others, via his mobile phone CD was home again and setting up a practice in Colorado Springs with Snow Bird. Their combined talents had instantly been a hit among the people there looking for alternatives to modern medicine.

Jake was engaged to Teresa and Robert E was about to get engaged to Grace all these now impacted on Sully he was generally happy for them all. Though he was the first of all the school friends to tie the knot and now to be totally on his own their happiness exaggerated the hole he felt in his heart. He felt again the loneliness once again engulfing him again. Glad to be out on the other side of the world, he did not wish his grief to impede their happiness telling each mate that he would endeavour to return for their weddings, already trying to think of good excuses not to attend.

Hank was still parting hard in Sydney as the culture in Kings Cross was more to his liking than the solitary existence that Sully once again craved. His heart heavy at the prospect of returning home and seeing them all happy while he had been there and done that only now to be eventually denied it as well. He truly wished them well but he was acutely aware that seeing them all happy would carve a deeper hole into his heart. He and Abbey had been young when they had married and discovered she was having a baby then it was all gone. They had all been school friends and when Abbey had died none knew how to help him and he had to be honest he rejected all their attempts. Surprising even himself when he had agreed to travel to Australia with them. Calling it the great escape.

...

From Perth a pretty city he stayed a few days going to the suburb called Fremantle near the sea, its cosmopolitan areas, the cafe strip such a mix of tourists and locals from all over the world. The tall masked sailing ship Endeavour a training ship was tethered at the wharf it was a replica built to scale here in this port. The port was built and designed by a man who invented the pipeline to pump water 800 miles up to Kalgoorlie and the early gold fields and was still in use. To Kings Park a big natural park in the centre of the city that displayed the natural fauna of the area, Sully was thrilled that someone had the forethought not to develop it so future generations could enjoy it. Eventually he boarded a much smaller plane and headed north.

...

Landing at the dusty aerodrome at Mount Newman Sully had travelled up with a group of miners. They had explained that they were FIFO, flying in and fly out workers in the huge mining operations in the Pilbara. Busses picked them up and Sully bid them farewell. They were dressed in the mining blue drill pants and yellow fluoro tops, carrying a bag of clean clothes for their next turn around, some weekly and others fortnightly. He wondered how their families

Sully stood looking around wondering who would be collecting him to take him out to the station he was going to make home for possibly a year. He watched as a dusty four wheel drive vehicle arrive with as aboriginal driver grinning at him. Pulling himself up he went over and introduced himself as Sully.

"Good ta see ya' Boss names Jackie." As he pumped Sully's arm up and down.

...

Sully sat on the hard ground and listened intently to the tales Jackie the old elder told of the Aboriginal dream time. Jackie was grey haired and black, all that was illuminated in the fire was the whites of his eyes and teeth. The stories he told were not that different from some that CD had told him, saying his grandfather had the oral history of his people. Now here in a far off land the same oral history was being told only from a different perspective. The dreaming as it was called was a time long ago when the earth was being made, explaining the all differences in this red earth country, especially the uniquely strange animals that inhabited this ancient land. About when natural disasters devastated the land before the white man came and so many more stories, hundreds of years old.

These stories included one about a girl who was not allowed to marry the man she loved. How she wandered off and eventually went into the sky and built a fire. Seeing her people were sad she built a fire, that warmed her people and so each day she built another in the sky letting it dwindle at night. Her fire became the sun that rose each day and warmed the people after the chill of the desert cold nights.

Sully sat peering into the fire and the old man threw some more wood on it and sparks crackled high up into the inky black sky like sparklers as the dry wood caught alight. Looking up Sully could not but be amazed at the black clear sky. The full moon appearing closer to the earth than he'd ever seen it, the craters and valleys visible to the naked eye, the Milky Way looking like a stream from a jet plane and other star formations spinning around the earth so different to those he was accustom to at home, but seemingly much brighter down here. Sitting on the parched red earth and leaning against the log he drifted off in thought.

Once again the main thing was a woman with long auburn hair and different coloured eyes. She haunted him and he was unable to remove his feeling he would be seeing her again sometime, looking out at the vast expanse of land illuminated by the fire and knowing what lay beyond he wondered how. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Shaking his head at the absurdity of ever seeing her he once again determined to forget her as she was driving him crazy, why he didn't even know her. Shaking his head he chuckled she was a siren for sure.

Jackie looked at his new companion over the other side of the fire. "Somethin' botherin' ya' Sully?"

"Dreams."

"Woman I bet." The elder said with a knowing grin. "Ya' los' ya' heart is my guess Boss."

Sully nodded was it that obvious he was in love with someone he may never meet again, love at first glance or was it deeper were they soul mates he couldn't help but wonder.

A/N I thank those who are reading this odyssey of travel through Australia. As I said in the beginning I have been asked many times what Aussie land is like. This is our out back red dirt, flies and tough people. Your reviews are very rewarding... thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sully and she had gone down the beach it was a hot day, the sea inviting with the gentle lapping of the waves on the shore. They had held hands and their relationship was perfect both had finally realized they were meant to be together. She had on a cotton skirt and T shirt of pale green. He had on yakka shorts and a T shirt taught over his chest. Pulling it off and over his head to reveal the fine curly hairs over his broad chest, he then dropped off his shorts on top and was headed off down to the water's edge,

Michaela said, "Sully."

"What?" he asked turning around.

"You will get wet," she lamely answered.

"Right." Never taking his eyes off her he hooked his thumbs into the elastic on his boxers and lowered them slowly, then stepping out and picking them up, flicking them onto the small pile of discarded clothes.

Michaela's eyes grew enormous, "Sully!" she exclaimed but it faded in her throat. He was gorgeous as she watched him turn and enter the inviting surf his tanned top and white behind such a contrast. The muscles contracting with his movements as he ran into the cool inviting surf.

"Coming in?" he yelled and "by the way ya' a doc guess ya' seen a man the way nature had intended before, best way to enjoy a swim." He was smiling at the dumb look still on her face, his gaze teasing.

Slowly she dropped off the skirt and T shirt she wondered if she could discard her undies deciding no she couldn't go that far this early in the relationship. Slowly she made her way to the waters edge and put her toe in.

"Come on in walk up to ya' hips don' dive in its dangerous ya can hit ya' head on a sand bar and break ya' neck. When ya' in deep then dive into a wave." he instructed.

She followed his directions and dived into a wave coming up she found herself in his embrace and sharing a passionate kiss, his body hard up against her just as she had imagined being for months. How she loved this man and his free spirit.

They enjoyed the water and frolicking in the surf playing tag and kissing talking and sharing getting to know each other filling in blank spaces.

She began getting out only finding herself swept off her feet and lying in the sand at the water's edge Sully's hot kisses kissing her ear and travelling down her neck towards the valley between her breasts, his hand gently clasping one.

She thought the scene looked like that famous one "From Here to Eternity" with Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr. Sighing at how romantic Sully was.

Her own reaction was getting heated now as well, when suddenly her phone registered a text message had been received. Growling she began surfacing her body still wanting to continue exploring her new freedom. Waking up and stretching out her full length Michaela smiled at the fresh morning. She did not want to wake up from the dream she had during the night still vivid in her memory.

Sitting at her small kitchen table and sipping her coffee smiling broadly she thought about the dream. Her heart sped up with the memory. She wondered why she couldn't discard him from her mind it didn't make sense why he still had a hold on her emotions. Where they destined to be together was there more, soul mates maybe, had she fallen for him like love at first sight. Shaking her head she brought out a pad and began writing to the holiday resort determined to end the uncertainty once and for all.

...

Charlotte and her family were there and they were once again driving down deeply rutted roads today Charlotte planned to show the new doctor a small gorge hidden in the deep recesses of the hilly range of red rocks. Brian as always telling her of the local sights and sounds like the termite mounds that were like towers between the spinifex plants. Or the racehorse goanna who ran across the road in front of the car, that you had to lay down so it would not run up and perch on your head.

Michaela looked at Charlotte who smiled and nodded it was a fact.

Other animals like camels and feral donkeys and cattle that wandered around in the bush. The camels and donkey's were introduced into the land earlier on. The camels where brought in and driven by Afghan camel drivers as they could walk for days without a drink in the harsh environment. After the gold disappeared and the Afghans' left the camels were just released like the donkeys to become a problem in the outback. Feral like the cats that are a problem to the small marsupials all over Australia.

Driving Charlotte looked at the unusually quiet doctor before saying.

"A Penny for them?"

"What?" Michaela asked confused.

"A Penny for your thoughts doc?" Charlotte said.

Michaela looked as if she had not understood the older woman's thoughts, hence Charlotte waited patiently.

Softly Michaela said dreams, without elaborating at the moment.

"Oh! dream's have a number of meanings, some say that they are a window to the soul, it is said by some that when you dream something that seems real, that that it is your soul trying to get your attention" Charlotte answered. Look at me mine where about my old man he whisked me off my feet with his silver tongue until gold fever got him and he left for goodness only knows where.

With a wistful look she mumbled, "bare foot and pregnant."

"We are here look doctor Mike, this is Peace Gorge," an excited Brian exclaimed. It is called Peace Gorge since the end of World War one and the troops organised a sports day out here he filled her in on some of the history.

"I thought that was the eyes that were the window to the soul." Michaela said, looking out of the dusty windscreen she could not get over the superbly different landscape. Here were still the same large red boulders she had seen in the area before, green plants but also the white trunked trees hanging onto the top of a steep ravine also down the bottom following the small stream and now dry river bed. There appeared to be a lot of water erosion and Brian explained that they had torrents of water race through when cyclones ripped through the region. It looked as if someone way back in antiquity had sliced the range with a tomahawk. There was a thin but rough walkway down to the bottom

"Be careful doctor Mike people have been hurt and killed falling down here," Charlotte warned her friend."Brian I said be careful!" she yelled at her enthusiastic son who was scaling down the side quickly like a small sure footed mountain goat. "He has no fear I am afraid". Charlotte said to her young companion. "He once climbed a tree wanting to fly like an eagle."

Michaela picked her way down and finally stood at the bottom of the steep incline and marvelled at the different colours that appeared to be painted horizontally on the rock wall face. Layers of different coloured rock, like a magical painting, everything from white, red, orange and yellow. The birds and wind the only sounds to be heard in the ravine.

"It is so peaceful," she sighed remembering the last time she felt so relaxed only about six months ago.

Walking along the bottom of the gorge they emerged from some tall reeds onto a small crystal clear pool with a small waterfall still running. "Oh! how beautiful," Michaela said it is so romantic and sighed as she watched the rainbow that was playing in the mist at the bottom of the fall. She wished she could spend some time here with a certain young man.

Sitting with their feet dangling in the transparent water Michaela told Charlotte about her short trip to Dunk Island off the Queensland coast and how she could not get the young dive master out of her mind. That she was so obsessed with him she was even dreaming of him. Brian went swimming and left the two women to talk.

"Sound like ya' got it real bad doctor Mike." The older wiser woman said. "Do you have any idea what happened to him?" she asked.

"No I have written but have had no answer from the resort as yet." Michaela admitted while she blushed at her own foolishness.

"He sound like he may be worth ya' efforts though," the teacher continued.

"Maybe I am just dreaming pipe dreams of what could have been," she concluded.

Charlotte smiled saying, "We'll see, if it's meant to be it will be you mark my words."

Softly Michaela wistfully said. "I hope so."

Charlotte took her young friends hands in hers and gave then a slight squeeze of reassurance.

After a delicious lunch they gathered their belongings and travelled back to the car and back home. Michaela once again looking out at the passing country side it's vastness and endless blue sky only compounding her loneliness. The sky a reflection and reminder of a handsome young man that like a shooting star had risen and fallen from sight. Charlotte heard the wistful sigh and squeezed the young woman's hand once again.

"One thing I have learnt is that all things that are meant to be occur, do mark my words doctor Mike," she offered.

"Oh! Maybe." Michaela said wistfully.

...

When she arrived home there was a letter sticking out of her letter box both women looked at it before Michaela alighted and grabbed the white envelope seeing the return address and looked up at the questioning older woman and nodded ripping the letter open.

Dear Miss Quinn,

All we can inform you on Mr Sully and his companion's is they left the island by ferry to Townsville. Some staff said that a couple would travel around Australia while the other was heading back to the States. Nobody knows which ones they were.

I am sorry we have no other news. They were offered employment next season but we have had no word till this point.

They left no forwarding address.

The Manager.

Dunk Island Resort.

While her eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears she handed the letter to Charlotte and opened her home and went inside. Charlotte followed and placed the letter on the coffee table that stood in the middle of the small room.

"Don' give up dear remember what I said if it is meant to be nothing on this here earth will stop it," she then patted the young woman's shoulder calling Brian that they needed to go.

Michaela looked at the offending letter she marched over and screwed it up and hurled it at the waste paper basket amazed that it went in like a slam dunk in basketball.

It wasn't all that late in the afternoon when her beeper went off. Looking at it she was called to the base as they had an emergency to attend.

Matthew would be the pilot as Bluey was on his way back from Perth with a transfer, a premature baby and mother had been taken to King Edward Hospital for Women. It was just a precautionary flight but he would be over his hours when he and the nurse arrived back at base.

Arriving shortly Matthew was turning the plane around and she was handed the information about the new causality they were to pick up. It was at Parrot Hill Three Rivers Station located 161kms North of Wiluna and 209kms South of Newman.

A cattle hand on the station had been out rounding up and corralling cattle for transportation when he was kicked and hit his head on the cattle crush and had not regained consciousness.

At least it didn't sound as bad as the accident a few weeks before where a woman had to be flown to Royal Perth Hospital with a serious gash to her head after being gored by a bull. Her 50-year-old husband was given instructions on how to keep his wife stable over a radio while waiting for an RFDS aircraft to arrive. She had sustained a fairly nasty gash to her head. It wasn't established how the woman came to be injured by the bull. That had happened at another station in the region at Mount Clere Station, which is north-west of Meekatharra, this kind of injury was the fourth of its kind in as many months that the RFDS has dealt with. The two were sure of that.

On the way there Michaela checked the equipment and protocol was she would radio the base when they had stabilised the patient and it would be her call if they brought him to Meekatharra or continue onto one the major hospitals in Perth.

Matthew asked how she was settling in and that he was pleased that his mother had a friend as it could be slightly lonely for women out there. Michaela had a smile on her face as she thought how she and Charlotte had become close in a short space of time. The community was in fact very supportive, as the roles they all played vital to a large area of the state. Community days were held frequently keeping the group on their toes.

Landing on the red earth airstrip they were taken in a beat up ute a few miles away to where the accident happened. The aboriginal elder still with his mate looked relieved when he saw them arrive. Moving out the way when the female doctor crouched down to look at his friend. Asking him what exactly happened.

Looking at the young unconscious man she gasped kneeling she went and checked his pupil reaction, her heart doing summersaults as she gazed into clear blue eyes she was sure she remembered and dreamed about for months. Matthew was watching wondering why all of a sudden the doctor went pale.

The old man just chuckled as he saw the signs he had been waiting for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sully had come to the outback station to get experience with cattle, a job he held close to his heart. Around Colorado Springs there had in the past been large ranches which had herds of cattle many had been brought there using the old trails like the Goodnight trail and the old Chisholm Trail that the Highway Men sang about. Now a grey strip of concrete they called a highway was weaving though the country side.

"He rides the feed lots, clerks in a market,  
On weekends sellin' tobacco and beer.  
And his dreams of tomorrow surrounded by fences,  
But he'll dream tonight of when fences weren't here."

This endless horizon Sully dreamed about of having ridden a trail from Texas back to an old ranch he once heard about owned by a widow Olive Davis. He marvelled at the distances they herded the cattle over hundreds of miles. Without the fences that carved the land up now and had been a reason for the demise of the buffalo that had kept the Indians alive for centuries. The large ranches had become part of the urban sprawl of Colorado Springs now even Matatou was part of the city.

Humming the next verse he finished in his flat out of tune voice the last part.

"He stood shoulder to shoulder with Travis in Texas,  
And rode with the Seventh when Custer went down." He had heard stories of how Custer had been to Colorado Springs on many occasions. How he attacked the Indians and killed women and children.

He liked the old aboriginal worker Jackie who was in charge of the young station hands and they spent hours talking about all things great and small. Jackie told him about the Gunbarrel Highway that traversed from WA (Western Australia) to the NT(Northern Territory). Its length is 1412 km from Wiluna to Yulara, taking 3- 4 days nowadays in a car in some of the most inhospitable land in the country the old man said. Drovers were a dying breed of man and they used to move cattle from Queensland into New South Wales and beyond.

At the end of a long and hot dusty day relaxing sitting around the campfire, yarning and listening to the recollections of those there. Such a mix of people from so many countries and walks of life, sharing their lives stories, the younger aboriginal hands sometimes joined them as they were quite shy. Some had come because of schemes like the helpers scheme that gives busy pastoralists a hand. It stated in the *adverts there isn't a pastoralist in the country who couldn't do with an extra pair of hands...and many travellers would love the chance to visit a cattle or sheep station and get a taste of life in the outback. The Outback Helpers scheme is bringing pastoralists and would-be helpers together and as they discovered there was benefits for all involved. A woman from Mt Clere Station, near Meekatharra was the mastermind behind the very successful scheme here in the west so Jackie informed them. So travellers came as it was considered one of the last frontiers.

Sully though was not part of such a scheme he had come on his own for the experience. Jackie had seen he was saddle sore after a few days and offered him some salve to put on. Gratefully he took the tin and gauze and hobbled to get some privacy to apply the cream for some much needed relief. Other times they used bikes or quads, to give the horses a rest.

Jackie was in charge of the rookies and he had liked Sully straight off. He was different and the other young hands soon discovered he did really care about them, their land and their culture. Not like a lot who still sat back and expected to be waited on even though it was a working holiday. Jackie called Sully Boss and he taught him how to rope a steer although it certainly didn't come easy and Sully was dragged along a few times. Getting up and trying all over again, Jackie sat on his horse and gave directions, trying not to laugh.

He also explained that the cattle needed to be sung to at night although his grin showed those listening he was *pulling their leg.

Sully asked not seeing the laughter in his friends eyes, "Sing to 'em?"

"Yes boss at night keeps them calm."

"Sing to ém yeh right, ... nope." Sully decided knowing he would scare then rather than sooth them with his flat singing voice.

The parallels between the two cultures Indians and Aboriginal had surprised Sully allowing him to see that all indigenous cultures had a respect for their land and their heritage. He wondered why white folk had decided these people where primitive and needed their belief systems to be changed. Why both cultures the American Indians and the Australian Aboriginal and many more had survived over thousands of years because of their respect and understanding of the land, and family were equally important.

Sully had heard of Sorry Day and was appalled at the fact the white government had removed children from their mothers and placed them in government homes. Jackie said he was one of the stolen generations but had managed early on to get back to where he had been born and there were enough elders still to teach him the old ways. He told of a girl Janet who was taken over six hundred miles away and she found her way home to find her mother had died four years before.

Someone mentioned the movie "Rabbit Proof Fence". Another Jenny another funny discussion as the listeners learnt there actually were three rabbit proof fences built across Australia from South to North. But the Bunnies beat them and came West anyways. This made everyone fall over laughing as there were rabbit burrows everywhere. Keeping an eye out so as you didn't break a leg stepping into one.

Jackie showed him how to survive in the harsh environment. He showed Sully where water was hidden what to eat and how to catch food that included goanna or snake and cook it on the open fire. Explaining that some flat bed rock with holes called Gnamma holes was where precious water was stored and they were covered to assist keeping it clean and stop evaporation. These holes are shown in the paintings that were now world famous. Depicted the land and how to find your way around the country when they were on walkabout. A time when they wandered through the country a kind of time for reflection, similar to what Cloud Dancing had taught him in meditation, sweat lodge and vision quests.

Reminiscing he told Sully that in 1881, Nat Buchanan, regarded by many as the greatest drover of all, took 20,000 cattle from St George in Southern Queensland to the Daly River, not far south of Darwin, a distance of 3,200 km. But he knew that the longest one ever was by Patrick Durack and his brother Michael when they trekked across the north of Australia from their property on Coopers Creek in Queensland which they left from in 1879 along with 7250 breeding cattle and 200 horses to the Kimberley region of Western Australia near Kununurra where they arrived in 1882. The 3,000 miles (4,828 km) journey of cattle to stock Argyle Downs and Ivanhoe Station was the longest of its type ever recorded. Argyle was now world famous for its rare pink diamonds.

Other stock routes he informed them are the most famous Outback stock routes were the Murranji Track, the Birdsville Track, the Strzelecki Track and the Canning Stock Route. The Canning was regarded as the loneliest, and the most difficult, and the most dangerous. Some of them had been undertaken due to drought where man and beast were vulnerable to thirst and stampede as the cattle could be unpredictable. Small things could spook them, cattle would go crazy and they smelt the water and they are off he said.

Chuckling as he saw how his young companions mind was trying to comprehend a journey of that magnitude in this country. They had spent a lot of hours that had cemented a good friendship with a lot of respect on both sides. Sully proved to be a great student never just listening but trying out the experiences as well. His cooking skills on the open fire and making a damper were excellent the old man was proud of his student.

Continuing with other stories he related cattle stealing also known as cattle duffing had long been part of Australia's history and some of the country's biggest droving feats have been performed by cattle * _rustlers_ or _duffers_. The most notable one was Harry Redford who established a reputation as an accomplished drover when he stole 1,000 cattle from Bowen Downs Station near Longreach, Queensland in 1870 and drove them 1,500 miles (2,414 km). His route took him through very difficult country down the  Thomson, Barcoo, Cooperand, Strezlecki rivers thus pioneering the Strzelecki Track.

"Ya' think it's only men Boss?" he said his dark face alight with his wide grin, "well it may be surprising to some that women have been noted as exceptional drovers. One of the true legends of the outback is Edna Zigenbine, better known as Edna Jessop, who took over a droving job from her injured father, and became a boss drover at 23. Along with her brother Andy and four ringers, they moved the 1,550 bullocks the 2,240 kilometres across the Barkly Tableland to Dajarra, near Mount Isa, Queensland."

Olive Davies came to mind again as Sully contemplated these momentous feats. Olive was a pioneer back home in Colorado Springs she must have been an incredible woman he decided.

Finally settling in his swag for the night watching the stars chase each other across the sky amazed at how close they seemed, he felt he could reach up and touch them. His thoughts wondering again to the woman he had lost his heart to wondering if she would also still be looking at this southern sky? Or had she up roots and returned back to the States. He still had the uncanny feeling she was close even Jackie had told him that what he was feeling could well be the case, after he could not help confiding his feelings for a woman he thought was a siren from old mythology. Explaining how they called men to their deaths in ship wrecks and how he had lost her in an instant. Jackie so reminded him of how accurate Cloud Dancing was believing that all things were possible he was easy to talk to as well. Sully found he had said more to this elder than he had ever confided in anyone else even telling him about the death of Abbey and their baby girl. It felt good to be able to say these things to someone who did not judge him, as he judged himself. Closing his eyes he drifted off again dreaming of a mermaid with mismatched eyes.

The days flew by and then they had to get the cattle ready for transporting to market. The cattle yards set up and the big cattle lorries standing there waiting. The animals were a bit skittish and Jackie warned them to be careful. Sully saw the young *jillaroo making eyes at the *jackaroo and the huge cow turning and he moved quickly shoving her clear but the cows hind quarter threw him off balance and he fell heavily hitting his head on the rails of the wooden crush used to send animals into the trucks.

He was enveloped in total blackness.

The young female doctor stopped as she ran towards the prone causality seeing him laying there made her heart stop. Putting her stethoscope in her ears and waited her own heart pounding in her ears, a tear trickling down her cheek. Finally she heard the sound she wanted to hear a drum that made her own heart fall in step with.

Somewhere in that blackness Sully stirred and opened his eyes to see the siren again. Mumbling, "I must be dead you got me, I love you." Before drifting off again.

Michaela had recovered from her shock and leaning over him and assessing the head wound she heard what he said and was puzzled.

Jackie understood immediately this was the woman in Sully's dreams. He knew he would be flown out to hospital, leaning down placing his gnarled hand on her shoulder he said in a concerned voice, "look after 'im Doc he has been waiting for ya', don'let him die."

Michaela nodded instructing the others to lift the stretcher into the wagon to be transported to the airfield. Taking the concerned man's hand she gave it a gentle squeeze and nodded. "I won't, I will look after him."

A broad grin spread over the old man's face. "Good."

*adverts. advertisements

* pull someone's leg. _Figuratively speaking._ to kid, fool, or trick someone. _You don't mean that. You're just pulling my leg._ _Don't believe him. He's just pulling your leg._

* _rustlers_ or _duffers_. Cattle thieves.

*jillaroo. Female cattle woman.

*jackaroo. Male cattle man.

A/N my son in law was flown by RFDS from a Mine 125 kms from Newman to Perth as he had an incident with his heart this week. He is fine now...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the volunteers ranch hands gingerly lifted the stretcher into the aircraft Matthew secured it for the flight. An unconscious Sully was securely strapped in as well and Michaela again examined his vital signs making notes of his level of consciousness.

Satisfied she okayed Matthew to begin taxing out on the dirt runway ready for takeoff as they sped along rising steeply into the clear blue sky.

Asking the obvious question, "Where we headed Doctor Mike?"

"Head for base if there is any significant change we will redirect to Perth", she informed the pilot, "He has a severe concussion and I need to do a CAT scan to see if there is any serious bleeding, he will have a huge headache and I need to look at his other injuries but I doubt they are too critical. After being informed the beast may have stood on him too, although there appeared to be no sign of internal bleeding. Michaela had seen the stock yard with the big Brahman cows. With their meaty yoke and loose skin under their chin they were indeed a formidable opponent and could have done a lot of damage.

As they soared into the golden sun set he took courage in asking, "Do you know this man?" Waiting for her reaction as he felt he already knew the answer and wondered where she would have met the handsome rover **.**

Swallowing hard she wondered if Charlotte had confided in her son about her conversations deciding _*no*_ she said in a quiet voice, "yes we met before I arrived; in North Queensland."

Silence took over as Michaela commenced the routine examination of her patient, looking at his face she marvelled at how accurate her dreams had been. Her concern was the huge bruise and swelling that had appeared on the left side of his forehead. Bending forward in her seat she gently caressed the lump with her fingertips and put some of his fringe behind his ear.

There was no time for anymore chat as Sully started to groan and pulled at the face mask supplying a slow stream of oxygen to him. Opening his eyes he was surprised at seeing the blurred face that had haunted him for months in his line of vision. Once again thinking he was dreaming although the excruciating pain in his head told him differently. He moaned and closed his eyes again.

Michaela leaned closer softly saying, "Sully I need you to tell me what hurts."

Moaning again he nodded and was sorry immediately as the pressure in his head increased. Even through his hurt and severe head ache he was still trying to decipher his thoughts.

As her gentle fingers examined his head he groaned louder when it really hurt. Finally he grabbed her hand and glance into her face, "I'm not dreaming am I?" he finally managed to murmur.

"No." Gently she held his hand in hers stroking his tightly clenched fingers with her thumb, holding his gaze.

"Why ya' here?" he wanted all his questions answered straight away. It hurt too much thinking and trying unsuccessfully at the moment to sort it all out and make sense of it all.

"I am a doctor with the RFDS and you were hurt by the bull." She answered while watching his reaction.

"Ya' not really an angel or a figment of my imagination but a real doctor?" confused he gazed back at her. Jumbled thoughts and dreams making it hard for him to sort out fact from fiction as his head pounded.

She smiled at him and nodded seeing his confusion, "We can talk about all this later when I have completed my tests." The roar of the engines and the tilt of the wings told Michaela they were nearing the base.

Picking up the hardboard and leaflets she began asking him the questions they needed to know. Jackie had not had much history on the young fella when she had enquired other that he was from America and a dammed good cattle jackaroo.

"Sully I have to ask you some details," to which he nodded moaning once again.

So she began: "Surname."

"Sully" trying not to look smug as he knew she knew that as she had used it so she remembered him as well he assumed.

"Christian Name."

Looking at her he responded in a small voice. "It don' matter."

"Sully I need to fill in the form correctly." She chided.

"Byron, but I am called only Sully" he said so softly trying to smile but failing miserably. She smiled at his feeble attempt.

She had to lean over to catch what he said watching him intently as she asked the next question. Next of Kin?"

He looked at her and hurt grazed over his eyes and with an even smaller voice he answered. "I don' have no one I'm on my own." She watched as he swallowed the lump that was obviously in his throat and he looked towards the wall as he shut his eyes, trying effectively to shut her out.

She couldn't help herself as she took his hand and said, "I am sorry Sully but we need to know these things."

He gave an imperceptible nod but held onto her hand, his eyes still tightly shut.

"Is there anyone else?" she continued watching his reaction.

"Cloud Dancing," was his only response. She remembered the Indian masseur at the resort.

Now Michaela felt the wheels touch the tarmac and she faintly smiled at her patient squeezing his hand she said, "we're here at the base in Meekatharra."

The next hours went by quickly as Sully was given the x-rays and scans he needed so that Michaela could accurately assess his injuries. It was as she thought he had a bad concussion and deep bruising on his legs and back from the fall and the bull trampling him. Luckily nothing was broken finally she went into the room he was in and reported her findings. Stating she was relieved he didn't need to be taken onto the city. An IV had been inserted so he could be administered pain relief without continual injections.

"You'll have a bad headache for a couple of days and feel sore but you are lucky. At the moment you will be drowsy and need sleep." *Gingerly he tried to smile but having learnt to keep his head really still.

As she turned to leave Sully's haunted eyes looked at her locking their gaze. Whispering he said, "Michaela"

She was immediately at his side holding his hand again. "Shh you need rest."

"But I wanna know."

She knew what he wanted answers for as suddenly she was aware he remembered her name even though he had never used it before. Looking and locking eyes they both remembered the feelings they had on the reef and had not been able to suppress in the following months. Placing her fingers on his lips she whispered. "Shh."

He held her fingers against his lips and kissed them closing his eyes he savoured the feel of them against him. "ya' not going away again are ya?"

"No I will be back but I'll stay here till your asleep." She stated sitting on the side of the bed stroking his wavy hair as he began to relax, she watched while his breathing became steady and she knew he was drifting off to a deep sleep. Looking at him she was stunned that they had found each other in this large country.

As she eventually stood at the door looking at him before she left she could not forget the months she had wondered where he was since leaving the resort, marvelling that he was here now.

All those lonely hours and endless dream filled nights came tumbling into her thoughts. They had so much to talk about. Marvelling that Charlotte had predicted that if it was ordained they would find each other that the universe could be like that.

A thought occurred to her as well that the elder had said that Sully had been waiting for her. Had he been dreaming of her too? Now her head was filled with other questions also.

*Gingerly...cautiously (Australian Oxford Dictionary)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sully was restless mumbling incoherently in his sleep when she visited him during the next few hours. His brow was deeply furrowed and sweat beads dripped along it into his hair line.  
Michaela wondered what was troubling him while he was supposed to be resting. Looking down at his disturbed face she questioned if he had been dreaming of her over the past months? Why like her had he remembered her name although she remembered it was on the reception log? Had he looked after she had left sure that all that was on the manifesto for the dive she had Miss Quinn. Knowing and hearing him introduce himself as Sully had never left her memory either so many questions to be asked maybe there may never be any answers.

Pulling herself together he was her patient and his distress was obvious and as his doctor she considered giving him a higher dose of pain relief or sedative so that he would settle but she didn't really want to do that at this early stage after the accident.

"Don'go." he was imploring someone stretching out his hand in his sleep.

Instantly Michaela took the proffered hand he drew it to his chest and immediately Sully settled mumbling again like a child pleading with its mother, "Don'go." As a single tear escaped and trickled down his temple.

Her heart went to him as she pondered what sadness he was experiencing at this moment while in a deep sleep.

Using her foot she drew a chair closer so she could sit as each time she tried slowly withdrawing her hand from his vice like grip he increased the pressure not allowing her too. She recognised this plea and resigned herself to remain with him until he was sufficiently settled for her to leave again. Wondering what troubled this young man she had feelings for even though she really did not know him. His pull on her was so strong that she wondered if she would ever become free.

Sully finally succumb to the overwhelming tiredness and the drugs for his throbbing head had induced. He began once again dreaming of a time long gone when a woman entranced him into giving his locked heart to her.

Michaela was finally able to remove her hand from his warm loosening grip but her hand became cold quickly and she wanted to replace it in his once again. Shaking her head she stood at the door of his room looking back at him his long hair lose around his head. The large bruise and bump obvious from where she stood, turning she left the room and went to the nurse's station and told the nurses to page her if Mr Sully became restless again during the night.

Telling them she had decided to sleep at the hospital for the night.

The nurses looked quizzically at the doctor with surprise as she was not on call. Since she had arrived they had not seen her so concerned for any patient like she had for the handsome cow hand. Michaela did not see the astonished look shared by the two nurses as she was moving towards the office that had a bed in it for such occasions.

Sitting on the edge of the stretcher her thoughts wondered to these past months she was surprised that her dreams had now become a reality and he was actually here. She had regretted so many times having not talked to him wondering if this was the reason for her dreams. Michaela was scared now that she had created a fantasy around him. Something that her imagination also maybe loneliness had invented. She could not deny that she was extremely attracted to him and had been from the beginning.

She slept lightly as doctors do when on duty. She heard the door open and was immediately alert, "What is it?"

"I am sorry doctor," Colleen the young nurse said, "Mr Sully is awfully restless although his observations are stable."

Getting up Michaela was moving towards the door with the nurse leading back towards the room were the patient lay rolling from side to side.

Sully was more disturbed than when she left and looking at the nurse she took his chart scrutinizing it she noted that he was not settling. Something was bothering his sub conscious that was obvious but the question was what it could be. Pondering whether she should give him something stronger to settle she leaned over and gently called his name. "Sully."

He had an enormous head ache he remembered having something simular when he suffered from migraines after Abagail and Hanna had died. Cloud Dancing said it was due to stress of the whole event. The dreams back then were the loss of his family and now they were different. Nightmarish images of what he had lost. Questions he would never get answers to, only compounded into a deep grief he thought he'd never recover from.

Now Sully was swimming in the murky nightmare were dreams are created. His dream was nearly always the same of a mermaid with mismatched eyes who had entranced him from the moment he looked into them. She was swimming towards him dressed in white her hair like wisps floating around her.

He opened his eyes when he heard his named called he was looking directly into those eyes again he was confused if this was reality or dream as she moved away. Trying to hold onto her he grabbed her sleeve and whispered, "I love ya', I will love ya' all my days." Then he was being sucked back into the foggy blackness of unconsciousness.

Michaela was immediately aware that the headache was extreme and not decreasing as she drew up another injection and administered it into the IV as Sully opened his eyes. He grasped her white medical coat and had hoarsely whispered, "I love ya' I will love ya' all my days," before he succumbed once again to the powerful pain relief.

She placed her small hand over his guiding it gently back onto the hospital quilt. Colleen saw the tears in the doctor's eyes and had heard the declaration of love from the young patient. She hoped that doctor Mike was unaware she had entered the room seconds before stepping quietly back she left the room as the doctor sat on the chair looking bewildered at this man who had the ability to pull her in. She wasn't ready to try another relationship that was what she had decided back on the island but he had haunted her ever since.

Sully had said he loved her twice now and the doctor in her knew it was due to his concussion and confusion but in a small place in her heart she wished it was true. To be honest with herself she knew she has feeling for him that she could not even comprehend. Watching as his breathing settled and as he calmed she decided to go back to the bed in the small room and lay down. But she hesitated and her head sunk onto her folded arms on his bed listening to his breathing she fell to sleep.

Colleen was surprised when she came and checked the IV to find Doctor Mike asleep her head resting on the bed.

Sully stirred and felt pressure behind his eyes still unable to move his arm as something was holding the sheet down he opened his eye seeing that same bronze hair that haunted him for months. Rubbing his eyes carefully so as not to disturb his apparition he gently touched one of her small fingers amazed her hands were so small. He knew he was no longer dreaming and everything came rushing back like a tornado. Queensland the sea and her thanking him, all the dreams that had haunted him for months. Then the realization she was a doctor no wonder her hands were so important. Finally he remembered telling her he loved her as this sunk in she began to stir.

Sully feigned sleep as her head rose from her numb arms. Looking at him she rose relieved to see him still sleeping she left the room. She was pleased that he would not know she had slept there during the night, not sure what he would think.

Looking at the door she had just left through he felt elated that he had found the one person his dreams had filled for months also embarrassment remembering he had blurted out that he loved her wondering what she would think now. Hitting out at the bed head the last thing he needed was this complication in his life thinking _"who was he kidding"_ he already felt for this woman. He remembered Cloud Dancing and old Jackie had said the same thing saying, "dreams were of the past or the future," finally deciding they must be of the future. He now hoped upon hope that it might be

Michaela went to the nurse's station telling the two nurses she was going for a shower and would be back just before breakfast to check on her patient before the busy working day began. Both Colleen and Becky nodded and watched as the doctor left and walked towards the exit.

Smiling to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The long cool shower did not relieve Michaela of her conflicting emotions. On the one hand she had so wanted to meet Sully again, the second with his declaration of love just on their meeting and him having concussion she concluded that it was the pain killers opening his mouth. A little like a drunken person telling the truth, loosening their tongue when their inhibitions were down. He was sick and her patient she decided she would definitely keep them on a professional level.

Plaiting her thick long auburn hair and putting the black band with the orange strand she wore on the end. She picked up the end and pondered why she had still held onto his band.

Changing into her long drill shorts and blue shirt with the RFDS logo embossed on the pocket and blundstones she was ready, packing an overnight bag she hurried back to the hospital. Grabbing a mug of coffee then going into see Sully again. He was gazing out the window watching a small willy-willy of twisting air raise red dust high into the sky. He thought they looked like mini tornados. Jackie had told him here tornados were like cyclones and Sully learnt they actually spun the opposite direction and started differently carrying a lot of water as they usually started out a sea. More like Hurricanes back at home. So engrossed with the wind he did not hear her enter.

Softly she said, "Sully." His looked up with surprise at her utterance.

"How is the headache?" she enquired picking up the chart from the end of his bed. There had not been any change in the observations for some hours for which she was grateful.

"Sore and I still feel exhausted." He muttered as he was distracted by the fact she was now leaning over him peering into his eyes shining the bright torch. She nodded and moved away happy that his eyes looked clearer and the pupils were equal and reacting normally, an indication there was no head injuries. She has to drag herself back from seeing the blue orbs that haunted her for so long.

Sully also had his own trouble watching her mismatched ones peering at his so closely, not only that her hair in its plait had brushed his arm as she leant forward the smell was of a fresh field of grass on a dewy morning.

"The headache will last a couple of days." She informed him in her doctor voice, "I want you to stay a few days more then you can go back to the station but no work for a week."

"But."

Looking up from the chart a slight smile on her face as she had anticipated he would argue locking eyes she ended, "No buts."

Without another word she was gone. Sully was stunned but something gnawed at him and he spent hours wondering what it was. Finally a slow smile spread over face he knew... She was wearing his hair band and how he knew it has a fine strand of orange fluoro thread woven into it and they were not available anywhere but where he purchased them at the surf shop ages ago. Thinking in wonder she still had it, "She cares." He knew generally you easily lost them.

Meanwhile Michaela had gone to the nurses' station watched by Ingrid, she had been told of the new doctors strange attraction to Mr Sully from the night nurses. "Can I do anything for you Doctor Mike?" Matthew had told her she seemed a good sort and she trusted Matthews' judgement.

Shaking her head Michaela swiftly turned and went back to Mr Sully's door but stopped short before entering. She chided herself, "Keep it professional."

Once again approaching the nurse she said, "Take out Mr Sully's IV later and keep up the pain relief as per the chart call me if you're worried at all and *if* he should ask tell him I am staying overnight at Wooleen Station as this is the long circuit run, abruptly leaving to travel to the air strip.

Sully slept on and off the rest of the morning listening to the noises of the hospital going about its business. Ingrid came in and removed the IV after lunch and did his observations looking at him she asked, "Anything else Mr Sully?"

"Nope," as the nurse turned and left.

After another long sleep Sully became restless he knew the doctor needed to work and her job would include a lot of travel but all he could think of was seeing her again. They had to talk there was no way he would let her disappear again without finding out what it was that attracted him like a magnet that had an iron vice attached. He tried to get up and he felt giddy and was instantly nauseous. Ingrid was passing the room and saw a pale Sully his legs dangling and holding onto the edge of the bed and swiftly moved to him gently easing back onto the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"she chastised.

"Hum," Sully didn't want to say and he looked at her smiling she left and brought back what he needed and left him.

Coming back after a few minutes she picked up the urinal and was leaving when she heard Sully clear his throat. She turned raising an eye brow in an unuttered question and waited.

"Doctor Quinn when will she visit again?" He asked.

Smiling she said, "Doctor Mike won't be here till after lunch tomorrow she told me to inform you if you asked. She is on the long circuit and has to sleep over at one of the stations tonight."

"Oh! okay." Sully muttered, saddened that he'd not see her again today.

Leaving and seeing the disappointment on the patients face she had to agree with Colleen and Becky there was something between these two.

Laying in the twilight lighting that filtered into his hospital room from the corridor Sully's dull headache prevented his from drifting off to sleep again, not counting he'd slept a lot during the day. He watched the ceiling with the light appearing to dance across the surface.

He thought a lot about nature and what had brought him to this point in time. He had wished and wished to be reconnected with this beautiful woman and now through a force of nature he had. But he had to admit he was scared stiff at what to do now.

Wondering what she felt as well especially after he knew he had told her he loved her. Embarrassed beyond belief how could he have been so foolish if he had any chance before now he had dashed it all together? If she had forgotten him she would run away that was for sure. Laying there his head throbbing he knew thinking about the situation would not be helping. He had decided after the disappointments of his life he would remain single. That was the way to go for him, but having only seen this woman a couple of times he had thrown caution to the wind. Not all women were like Abigail and the doctor certainly wasn't. He had seen a change when she had last visited she acted so professional and he wondered if they could at least be friends, deciding he would beg if necessary. Eat humble pie that was what he would do. Slowly his eye lids closed and he fell into a fitful asleep.

...

The run had distracted Michaela as the clinics there were two on this day. They were busy with many travelling over hundreds of kilometres to attend. There were a lot of inoculations against the childhood diseases that had killed children over hundreds of years and parents were concerned for their off spring. She checked on patients with old wounds, some fractures and those who had to travel for chemotherapy for cancer in the city. The locally trained aboriginal nurses contributed greatly to watching out for the health of their communities. Michaela as appalled at the poverty in most and the problems such as alcohol abuse was rampant. Although some communities were grog free and the health in these communities was better that those with no constrictions what so ever. The children pulled at her heart as they had bright smiles showing white teeth and the whites of their eyes in black faces. Their eyes had the appearance of saucers they looked so large, and soft like jersey cows.

Lying on the stretcher she could not stop her mind from drifting back to her patient in the hospital. The station homestead was heritage-listed, and was established in 1886 with its wide colonial style verandas, a large billiards room and extensive library, it also had its own swimming pool. Michaela loved relaxing in the library with the wall to wall books behind the glass doors to preserve them. The owners had invited her to borrow any she should fancy.

The pastoral lease had previously operated as a sheep station and currently ran cattle. Being bisected by the Murchison River which carried huge volumes of water after cyclones, the bulk of the land was Mulga scrub and the station contained a 36 kilometres length of the Murchison river and the Roderick River that flowed into Wooleen Lake.

The history she learnt was it was owned by Misters Sharp and Mawhinney in 1890. The station lost 1.100 sheep and their shepherd from dehydration in the tremendous heat in February 1890 some 50 miles (80 km) west of the homestead. The shepherd's name was Templeton and he was found with a note describing his predicament. The district received good rains a few days later. She was learning a lot about the tough people who made the outback their home.

On the flight in the morning Bluey had asked how she was faring, did she like the job and then he asked if she was home sick?

Sitting quietly she was surprised when Bluey spoke.

Up to this stage she had not even considered what she had left, her mother was no threat to her and certainly not the society she had grown up in. They were a life time away. David had been a jerk and she had closed her heart to any type of relationship not wanting to be laid bare emotionally again. Never having considered that she would have such a strong attraction again to another man, though admitting this was different, Sully was different his eyes had a sadness and remembering his plea of her not leaving earlier on. What had he experienced, she wished her father was still alive he always gave her good advice, he had seen through David but she had been young and naive and in love. A small tear slid down her cheek well now she needed to decide and look after herself. She had not planned on staying on her own she saw how people became lonely and she had never wanted to be alone all her life. Though if her married sisters were an example of wedded bliss then she may as well remain a spinster. Only Rebecca managed to keep it all together and have semi normal children, Michaela used to enjoy the meals at their table and the communication always was animated and enjoyable. Many times family members having to admit it was better to agree to disagree, world politics and the state of the nation often the subjects. Her major question now was she prepared to try again? Did she have anything to lose? Trying to understand what would happen if she took the plunge and saw what would happen. She had wished him to her and he was here could there actually be something out there that brought people together for a reason? Eventually to calm her brain down she decided she would see what Mr Sully wanted as well _"_ _Why not what did she have to lose!"_ The minute she decided she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Having decided to see where it would lead just beginning with friendship she winged her way back to base. Looking down at the red dry earth marvelling that nature painted the most incredible scenes on the planet, knowing people did not take the time to either look or say thanks for. The view was new just like her new friendship with Sully if it even took off.

Straight from the base she went to the hospital.

Shyly she stood outside his room knowing this was a huge step in her life and also realizing she would have to hand him to another doctor if she became involved with him. Doctors did not look after family...suddenly wondering how she had thought of him, as family so soon.

Stepping into the room she stood looking at him her heart racing as if he was waiting he looked up and they locked eyes and once again was in awe at the connection.

"Hi," he said softly, "how was ya' trip?"

Smiling that he had shown interest in her work, non of her family had bothered. She moved over to the bed and drew out the chair and sitting, "busy as usual."

"Ya' I can imagine."

Sully had not taken his eyes off her face while she had spoken, encouraged that she had sat down as if she was prepared to talk and had dropped the doctor and acted more like a friend.

Under his intense gaze she finally broke the spell and dropped her eyes to her hands clasped tightly on her lap.

"Michaela," he said making her look at him again, "I don' know how to do this." He admitted.

"Neither do I, how about we start off as friends," she suggested.

"That sounds like a good place to start," he said as a broad smile lit up his face, eliciting a smile on hers as well in return as she nodded in agreement. "Good." Taking her hand he gave it a gentle squeeze.

...

Sully improved and the next day he was discharged. But due to the expanse of distance he could not get back to the station for a few days so Michaela offered her spare room. She wanted just to be sure he was fully recovered and allowing them time to get to know each other better as they had not really had any time until now.

"I hope you will be comfortable." she sated.

Matthew was more or less his size and had given him something else to wear although the hospital laundry had washed his dusty work clobber. Openly laughing he said it would beat his swag any day.

"Swag?" she asked confused.

"It's my bed roll when I am out mustering cattle." He informed her. She nodded in understanding having seen utilities with the green canvas rolls travelling through town now assuming that was what he was referring too.

They sat and talked for a long time when she asked if he minded a simple meal for tea (Dinner) blushing a bright red she admitted she wasn't too good in the kitchen. With a big grin she triumphantly said she could boil an egg.

"Not a problem," he announced and watched as she boiled a few eggs made some toast and tried frying some sausages poking them. Smiling he understood she really was not joking when she had admitted she couldn't cook well.

In the evening they sat and watched the DVD "Rabbit Proof Fence" and talked about how a government could be so cruel. Sully explained about his mate Jackie and how he was one of the stolen generation and that at home they had tried to annihilate a whole culture.

Sully said, "much as they did in the US with the Native American Indians."

To lighten the mood they watched "Red Dog" and giggled at what the outback was like back in the early sixties. Michaela fell quiet when the main character was killed watching her Sully suggested, "Come here," and he put his arm around her shoulders and let it rest there, she settled against him with a feeling of being safe.

Finally they retired comfortable that they had begun the first steps to friendship but neither had admitted how they had felt in the previous months. Michaela had a shift to work the next day.

...

Sully had become quite domesticated through his life and had no trouble tiding up a little. Although it took no time at all he found only medical books and texts piled on the coffee table and there were no photos of family or friends.

Bored he walked down the town and purchased some groceries from the general store having decided to surprise her by cooking the evening meal. On his way back he met Charlotte who introduced herself as the teacher of the air. Brian was enthralled at having another friend.

"Sully," said as he shook her extended hand, "I am staying with the lady doctor." He added.

"Oh! you're Doctor Mike's friend." She smiled.

Suddenly it occurred to Sully that the gossip had begun and nodded. The grape vine of the outback smiling he had witnessed it even on the station news travelled at lightening speed.

"I am glad she has a friend." The older woman sincerely added. "She needs someone her own age." Nodding and calling Brian she proceeded into the store.

As Michaela approached the house the smell of cooking wafted out. Silently she entered the kitchen and suddenly her mouth dropped open. There stood Sully leaning over the stove he had a tea towel tired around his waist tasting the beans. She smelt the air and he sensed rather than saw her turning he smiled, "thought I'd surprise ya' hope ya don't mind?" he questioned his eyes shining.

"No...no not at all," she smiled amazed once again that he looked no different to what she remembered.

He turned back to the stove and told her to put her feet up as tea would be ready really soon and he'd call her when it was. As she watched she thought how nice it would be to go up and have him feed her a bean and before she took the whole lot for him to bend forward and bite off a bit and the gesture turn into a kiss.

Reddening she hesitated and he turned around and saw the colour of her cheeks and wondered what she was thinking, she spun around and said she would change before dinner into something more comfortable.

"Okay it'll be a short while," he added.

They had the dinner at the small table. It was the best meal she had for some time. Generally she didn't bother or ate raw vegetables, made a sandwich or had noodles simple things she could handle. Occasionally she would have Charlotte leave a casserole or other tit bit. Watching her Sully knew she didn't eat right and resolved he'd do something about that occasionally.

After the dishes were put away they sat on the lounge and he put his arm out and she took the invitation to lean against his chest, it felt good to have his strong arm around her shoulders.

"Ya know when ya' left the island it felt so lonely." He commenced.

"I didn't know what to do, I had never felt like that before and it frightened me," she admitted in a small voice, "I wasn't ready."

"I know I was the same I didn't know ya', it was real strange."

He asked a question that intrigued him not only because he had but was wondering if she did as well. "I dreamt about ya'...all the time, how about you?" He asked.

She recognised that he had put himself out there for her, so taking a big breath she nodded. "I did as well it was confusing but I did all the time, I could not forget you."

Smiling he was just happy that they did share something he never dreamed was available to him. Then he stiffened and she felt it sitting up slightly she peered into his blue eyes and waited. "I don't know what happened but I know I said things while I was concussed," he began hesitantly, while she waited silently for him to continue. "I meant them."

"I know." She whispered. So the silence didn't become too uncomfortable she went on, "I have no idea what or why I felt an instant attraction to you, I have not forgotten you all this time and it sometimes..." she didn't know how to put into words the feelings she had.

"It scared me as well," he finished for her.

Finally it seemed the right moment to say goodnight as she stood he did as well, bending his head he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Looking into her eyes he said."Good night Michaela." Next minute he was gone.

Touching her lips where he had just kissed her she whispered. "Good night Sully."

Both dreaming dreams of a possible future.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Next day she was off duty and they spent a quiet day lounging in the cool house. Talking and generally getting to know each other.

Sully was to be picked up the following day to return to the station and they wanted to be sure they would continue with their friendship. They were on the lounge he shifted aware that she needed to learn about his past.

"Mike I need to tell ya' somthin'." Sully said looking into her eyes for reassurance seeing her nod he commenced telling her of his worst nightmare.

When he was younger a girl Abigail Bray who was a few years his junior caught his eye. She flounced in front of him whenever he was in town always there serving him at her father's general store. Her flirting and attention made him feel good, wanted and needed. They had started to go steady and he was surprised at how forward she was eventually she seduced him one night when he had had a little too much to drink.

He knew they had been together as they were naked the next morning although he remembered nothing and she did not seem to care telling him only two week later she was pregnant also informing her Dad the owner of the general store. Sully was forced into a quickie shot gun wedding as he wanted to be there for his child. He had always wanted a family. But on their wedding night she informed him she had lost the child and he had doubts whether there had been a child or not. She continued flirting with other guys and he even wondered if the child was really his. Anyway eventually she fell pregnant and once again he had his doubts about being it's father but once again his own sad childhood arose like a phoenix from the flames and he was determined this child would be loved.

Eventually Abbey went into labour and died along with the most perfect little girl he had ever seen tears causing down his cheeks as he recalled seeing her and holding her. He had named her Hannah. He had not wanted the nurses to take her from him he admitted. He felt guilty but Abbey's father compounded the guilt by also blaming him. Michaela could only listen her heart going out to him with so much compassion. Holding him close as he let go and cried out his grief something he had denied himself from doing since the tragedy happened.

Hence he had had a hard time recovering from losing his dream of a family. Briefly he told of the tragedy of his childhood as well. All his family died his father had died of a heart attack, his older brother had been killed in a road accident and his mother over dosed on prescription drugs. The guilt he felt then that it was his fault compounded with his wife and baby.

This opened up an opportunity for her to tell of her heartache as well. As they were telling each other their pasts and after he recovered somewhat she told him about the struggle against her family especially her mother other that her supportive father and his ultimate death and the failed engagement with David...the pause became suppressive turning and sharing the pain Sully drew her into an embrace and began kissing her.

Soon they were laying on the lounge and the kiss became all consuming and the pent up passion they had flared into a need to be loved unconditionally. Sully went to move on top of her but groaning he rolled the other way onto the floor, "I'm sorry," he kept repeating.

Puzzled Michaela was kneeling beside him both trying to calm their racing hearts and breathing. "Sully?" it was a question as she gently pushed his hair back so she could look into his face.

"I don' want to be caught in that situation agin'," he confessed, "but it was hard to know whether it was a dream again or real."

Concerned she answered, "Sully I am not Abigail and I would never do that to you, we'll take it ever so slowly." Then she giggled, "Mine were pretty hot as well." Seeing his questioning look she concluded blushing wildly, "dreams."

Growling in the back of his throat he said. "thanks." pulling her down onto him, "now were where we?" kissing her softly preventing himself from getting lost again.

...

Jackie came to pick Sully up and he was grinning when he saw who he was staying with. The beat up *ute looked like it had seen better days and Sully rolled his eyes.

Turning to Michaela "I don't know if ya' have seen, the changes that have come over me in these last few days, but let me tell ya' I know that I love ya' and I will be thinking about ya' all the time. It is something that I cannot explain but it is there." He admitted.

"I know," she said, "and I love you too but I'm not ready yet." Uncontrollable blushing as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I'll wait for ya' forever." Kissing her he reluctantly let her go and went to the passenger's side and opened the door but before getting in he ran back and kissed her again. They were to see each other in a couple of weeks when they both could get some time off work.

With a smile his last words were, "sweet dreams." Michaela instantly blushed.

"So that's what a siren of the sea looks like huh?" Jackie asked as they began the long dusty drive back to the station. "She don' look like she'd kill ya' Boss." He concluded smiling broadly.

"Nar maybe your right," Sully conceded smiling at the memories of the past few days.

They travelled the long kilometres to their destination while Jackie filled Sully in on the goings on at the station. How the rookies had left and now there was a new batch of learners. That the jillaroo had felt badly that Sully had been hurt.

Sully said that it was good in one way as he would possibly never met the doctor the whole time he was there. Like a piece of divine intervention. Jackie nodded in agreement.

...

Michaela found the house extremely quiet after Sully had left she stood watching till she could not see the dust cloud from the receding ute any longer. Sighing she went in doors and picked up her medical journal but could not concentrate. She was distracted by what they had shared they were alike and unalike both in an amazing way. She was delirious at finally having a friend, not only that a good friend something she had not had for such a long time.

Feeling suddenly hungry she went to the fridge and peeked in registering surprise she found a note from Sully suggesting she look in the freezer where she found a few meals ready to be hearted. The note said...

 _"_ _Hi there my sweet,_

 _Saw how you looked after yourself._

 _So have made sure for at least a small time you don't need to worry._

 _Love_

 _Sully."_

Smiling nobody she could think of treated her so well other than her late father, sitting she put her hand near her heart clenching the small post note from Sully. He had made sure they were easy for her to heat up and just eat, just as he had while he was staying there.

They spoke each night on the phone Sully laying in his swag watching the moon and stars sliding across the endless black sky, using a satellite phone. She was curled up on the couch they had shared the few days that they had been together. Their friendship seemed so natural just as if they had known each other for years instead of the short time. Both found out so much about each other but it was on a totally different level that amazed them like they felt each other, knew what the other was going to say even before it was uttered.

...

They had arranged to meet and go to Newman for a date. Sully had picked her up from the airport as she had a lift from the RFDS aircraft as it was passing Newman going to an Aboriginal mission further on. Newman was holding a Rodeo and Camp drafting for the weekend which was a part of a long standing tradition in outback rural Australian sports. Sully had heard of it and wanted to watch the mustering of cattle also the cowboys hanging onto the backs of wildly bucking bulls for dear life, at the Rodeo. He thought that Michaela would be interested in the skill of the Barrel Races and lassoing of the animals.

They had just arrived in the centre of town and alighted from the ute. When there was a yell and a young blonde woman ran across the road and launched herself at Sully jumping on him her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist the young woman was kissing him he turned his face and she planted it on his cheek. Michaela watched from the other side trying unsuccessfully to contain her astonishment that was slowly rising to jealousy.

Sully placed the young woman on her feet and moved around to stand beside Michaela worried by what he saw on her face.

The woman was not put off though and came after him, "come and join us Sully," she said trying to grab his arm and drag him with her.

"Catherine I'd like you to meet Michaela." He couldn't continue though as it was if she did not hear or care that he was with someone else.

Grabbing his arm she began hauling him across the road, "Everyone look whose here." She was saying.

Sully shook her loose and turned around to see what Michaela was doing. Ignoring him she leant into the car to retrieve her bag. Her mind was running amok with jealousy thinking _"of cause he knew others as she did through her job."_ But for some reason this really hurt as the girl seemed over friendly and knew him really well for her to greet him in that way. Suddenly beside her she heard his voice ask.

"Ya' all right?" she did not look up afraid that the pretty young woman with blonde hair would be standing beside him or worse still he would see her insecurities written on her face. She wanted to hide that from him she was a strong woman and she didn't want to worry him.

"Of cause just getting my purse and hat." She managed to say without giving away her turbulent emotions.

Sully knew that she wasn't but did not know what to do to reassure her as he felt she should trust him. Not understanding she would think their relationship was young and hadn't David's head been turned by another woman.

Stepping forward when she stood he shut the door and tried to take her hand but she moved it out of his reach when she felt it brush near hers. Now he was worried she was shy but she had seemed to get over that until now.

"Michaela she is the one who I saved when I got hurt I have not seen her since." He tried to explain, this only added to her anxiety.

Sully tried again to take her hand finally she reluctantly gave it to him.

*ute... Utility. Knonw in the US as a truck

I thank all those reading the story and especially the comments thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Seated at the table watching quietly Michaela watched as Catherine tried to involve Sully in the games of pool leaning on him when he was trying to play a shot. When he had finished the doubles game the blonde tried to get him to follow her and made a fuss when he excused himself and went back to Michaela who was still not looking at him.

He knew Michaela was obviously upset by the look on her face, and that she did not look at him. Catherine had made it appear they were more than friends and he was getting annoyed as he did not know what Michaela was thinking, nor the reasons for her calling off her previous engagement, but now sensing it had something to do with another woman.

Going over to where she sat, "She means nothing to me. Are ya' going to stay mad at me forever?" he asked sadly.

"Leave me alone" she said looking into her glass of lemonade as if she had never seen bubbles rising to the surface.

Sully insisted, "Answer me."

"I'm not angry at you I'm...it hurt me Sully. I'm a doctor, people put themselves in my hands... they give themselves to me. They trust me. She wiped at her eyes trying to stop the tears flowing, I'm not used to giving myself to anyone. I gave myself to you.

Realizing this was what she was doing when they first met he said, "I'm sorry"

"I am too... but I can't be with you right now."

He nodded, "if that's how you want it. But if you change your mind...I'll be here."

She rose to leave not considering she possibly would not find any other accommodation as the town was full because of the competitions.

Just then a man ran into the bar yelling, "is there a doctor here?"

Immediately she picked up her medical bag and began running.

A young boy had fallen off his push bike and sustained a compound fracture of the bones in his lower leg. She began examining him when an irate man pulled her causing her to fall backwards, Sully grabbed her as she stumbled. Leave it to the ambulance the angry man continued to shout at her.

Instantly Sully pulled him away, "Leave her alone she knows what she is doin' she is a doctor." Michaela had asked for someone to call the ambulance. Bending and explaining to the terrified boy that she was a doctor and she was going to help him.

"My name is Doctor Mike," she said in a calming voice. "Can you tell me yours, and what happened also where it hurts the most?"

"Jarrod and I was curb jumping and I fell off, my leg hurts." The lad explained tears leaving stains trailing down his dirty cheeks.

"Well Jarrod I will stop a little bit of the hurt then when the ambulance arrives they will give you something green to puff on and the pain will go, then it will take you to the hospital." Mike further explained.

Looking at Sully who had asked if he could help she told him she needed something to stabilize the leg till they got him to the hospital. He was gone a few minutes and came back with some stout pieces of wood.

"These do?" he asked.

Nodding she asked him to hold the boys head as she wrapped them in place they could hear the ambulance siren coming closer.

As the ambulance pulled up by them Sully stepped away watching Michaela working on the boy. Marvelling at how proficient she was and cool when dealing with the frightened boy.

The officers assessed the support Michaela had put on as a splint looking at her she introduced herself and told them she was a doctor with the RFDS. Once the boy and stretcher were in the ambulance they made room for the doctor as well. Looking at Sully she was torn at what to do. They needed to talk she knew that.

"Ya' go he needs ya', call me," he said stepping back hoping that she would.

Nodding and relieved she quickly climbed into the vehicle the doors were shut. Michaele saw Sully's face, it had a look of such devastation, knowing she had put it there as she had used this as an excuse again she felt bad. Although that was only for a fraction of a second before she was in doctor mode again the one she felt most comfortable with the one that Michaela Quinn MD was born for. It turned out that Jarrod's break was serious it was very close to a growth plate in the bone and it was decided to fly him to Perth. As she was on days off she had to argue to be allowed to fly with the boy to the city and then return to Meeka, Bluey was the pilot. It took some time for the aircraft to arrive in Newman. In the mean time they prepared the boy for flight and his mother was allowed to accompany him, they had a few hours flight to the city.

Ringing Sully she explained what was happening and that she would be busy with the patient until she left as the total trip would be long by the time she returned from the city. It was left in the air when they could meet again she felt guilty as she had heard the hurt in his voice. Later in the air she felt even worse as she suddenly realized she had a habit of doing exactly what she was doing right this minute *running away.*

When Bluey had asked her how her date went, knowing that it could not have gone well or otherwise she would not have volunteered to accompany the child, he fell silent when she looked out the window. "If you want to talk any time Mike we are there for you." He then left it at that.

Feeling worse now as she had fled from Sully leaving him alone it hadn't been his fault that the young woman had thrown herself at him. Michaela had seen how uncomfortable he had been and she had not let him even explain. Now she had blown any chance clear out the water, she only had herself to blame. Not all men were like David and she just had to try trusting again. Both had pined for the other even when they didn't know each other, they had covered some ground and now she was running again. A tear trickled down her cheek landing on her sleeve, warm and isolated just as she felt at this moment.

"Don't close your heart to how you feel, don't be afraid the dream's not real." It was if Sully was saying these words to her.

Deciding she would have to be the one who made the first contact she relaxed. She would do it before leaving Perth to fly back home.

When she had done all she could she sat on the steps of the aircraft and dialled Sully's number as she had every night since Sully had gone back to work this night it was meant to be his turn.

It was immediately picked up as if he had been waiting. "Michaela?" he asked his voice sounded apprehensive.

She felt a lump forming in her throat as she heard his familiar voice full of concern for her. "Sully...I'm sorry."

His heart constricted thinking she was calling off their friendship, he waited his heart breaking in a million pieces.

"I should not have been jealous and run,... it's David..." she admitted.

Sully lay back feeling weak with relief. "I've been afraid, that you might have drifted away" Sully softly said over the phone.

"Where are you now?" she asked wondering.

"Out the bush on my way back home." he admitted.

"Not in Newman?" she was puzzled.

"I can' say how much I missed ya', when ya' were gone so I just packed up after watching ya' take off I will be back at the station in the morning."

Suddenly she understood he had been at the airfield when they flew out, why hadn't he come forward but that was not how Sully was, he'd have watched as she left. Michaela realized she had ruined his weekend too as if she didn't already feel bad this was worse. He had not stayed to watch the rodeo either, although she knew he wanted to. With a strangled voice she quietly said. "That has made me think, about where I've come from and that's the reason why I seemed so far away today. Sully it's hard for me, I trust you and I beg you to be patient with me... please."

Bluey came around the hanger with two coffees seeing her on the phone he backed back around hoping she was patching it up with Sully. He had seen her eyes light up since the cattle man had come into her life, they all had and had been happy for her as the bush could be a lonely place.

"We're apart now but we'll always be together forever, you and me Michaela trust me I know it'll be okay." Sully said.

"If I should become a stranger to you I know that it would make me more than sad please help me don't let me always flee." She whispered into the mouth piece.

He was over whelmed by her plea, hearing desperation in her voice he knew too well. "Michaels let me tell you that I love you and I think about you all the time Michaela you're calling me, you always have now I'm goin' home back to you."

There was a long silence as she digested what he was saying once again putting himself on the line and bearing his open soul to her. "I love you too."

Finally he realized she was extremely tired from what had emotionally happened he understood how that felt also knowing she had a long flight home he said. "Talk to you tomorrow, night Michaela." And the line went dead.

Looking at the silent item she sighed and placed it in her handbag.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Both Michaela and Sully didn't sleep well that night in fact they wondered in the morning if they had indeed slept at all. Their thoughts turbulent and unsettling trying to figure out some way to get to where they both felt they should be. Neither had feelings before like what they were experiencing at that moment. Their encounter on the reef was so powerful they seemed to be destined to be together. The trouble was that both had such an attraction to each other it was hard to establish the friendship. It was as if they actually felt the other and knew what they were feeling and thinking without anything being said this was only adding to their confusion, nothing at all like their previous sad relationships.

Michaela thought David had never offered her the consideration that she received from Sully. Thinking _"_ _Don't close your heart to how you feel"_ she pondered she had nothing to lose and a lot to gain if she moved past her ideas about a perfect love. She had to stop fleeing from life and love. She thought about a conversation she had with Charlotte when she arrived about her feelings. "Love isn't supposed to be this way."

Charlotte had said, "How's it supposed to be?"

"Pure...simple...true, don't you think so?"

Charlotte had a faraway look and replied. "I'm not sure anymore love's never been any of those things. By now I've stopped expecting it to be."

"Well I can't do that. I can't stop expecting things to be the way I imagine and dream." Michaela had stubbornly continued.

Charlotte's last words had been. "Your imagination and dreams won't keep you warm at night Michaela."

...

On the other hand Sully had not had these same feelings for Abigail that Michaela had evoked from him _. "Marrin' her was different. I never had the kinda' feelin's for her that I got for Michaela._ _Dream don't be afraid you know you want this to work, close your eyes and pretend it's just the two of us again."_ He thought. It was what he and she had dreamed of for months and she was worth fighting and waiting for he knew this.

Clouds were chasing across the sky in the full moon light was soothing in a way although the swirling and tumbling over themselves reminded him of his own turbulent feelings. He resolved to sort this out between them and he would start as soon as he got back to the station.

...

There was an afternoon flight from Perth and it carried a surprise box addressed to the young doctor. Daniel was at the airport and volunteered in his official capacity to deliver it to her at the hospital as he was sure even though it was her day off she would be there. He had heard via the *bush telegraph that she had come back on the flight last night and not remained in Newman.

He spotted her as soon as he arrived and called her over. "Hey Mike you have a large parcel from Perth."

Looking at the policeman she wondered who would be sending her something. "Put it over here," she said indicating the low table in the foyer. The large box had on it a bolded **fragile** and a return address she did not recognise. It was addressed to her though. Pulling at the strapping she managed to free it and opened the flaps. There inside was a big brightly coloured bunch of flowers.

Daniel gave out a low whistle.

With shaking hands she located and opened the small card.

 _"_ _Michaela_

 _True friendship is a jewel_

 _A gift for us to hold,_

 _Within our hearts for always_

 _that we should treasure_

 _more than gold._

 _Love from Sully."_

She had to sit down quickly as her knees began to buckle. Daniel watched with interest as she tried stopping the tears. Patting her shoulder he said. "This guy must really think your special Doc. Never have I seen flowers like that arrive here."

All Michaela could do in response was nod.

She gently removed the flowers and could see all the colours of a rainbow mixed together. The variety was a mix of roses, lilies, and wattle a kaleidoscope of colour and fragrance. She decided there were too many for her so she spent some time separating them into smaller bunches and found large glass jars as vases and distributed them throughout the whole hospital. A small vase full she took home and placed them in the living room.

Wondering why she had to be so dammed stubborn. She knew he was trying to be her friend.

With anticipation she waited for him to call. The hours ticking by even though it wasn't at all late she was nervous. Having decided she needed to amend her thinking remembering the dreams and how he had haunted her for months there must have been something in that like the spirits.

Finally the phone made its familiar song that she had tuned in to recognize his call.

Patsy Ann Nobles song Good looking Boy….Dum de dum, de dum, dum dum cause he's a good looking boy. She had heard Charlotte singing it and liked the song so she had found it and put it on when Sully had begun ringing her.(It is on youtube)

Finally flipping the phone open she shyly said, "Good evening Sully."

His worried voice came over to her, "Are ya' all right?" he was pleased she had actually answered as he had thought he may have lost his chance.

"Yes. Thank you for the beautiful flowers they are amazing." She answered.

"No worries I wanted to get you something that would tell ya' how I feel, I am so sorry Michaela."

"It's not your fault I just have to stop running away and feeling insecure." She admitted.

"Ya' not the only one there, I am an expert at that. Ya' were jealous" He said a smile on his face.

"I was not well maybe a little… okay a lot." She finally admitted.

After a short time they had got over their initial nervousness. Things seemed to be fine again.

After talking for awhile Sully said that she so should get some rest as she had to work again the next day, and that she should maybe call the next night. He wanted to take the pressure off and let it be her decision.

….

The next eight days were hectic the clinic runs were busy with a lot of sick children with chest infections. Quite a few needed to be hospitalized. One child was so ill he had to be transferred to Perth because he had severe pneumonia.

After they refueled in the city they received a detour emergency call to travel south to Manjimup to pick up a thirty two week pregnant woman in labor with twins. She needed to be transferred to the maternity hospital that had a premature nursery. Coming from the warm north to the cold drizzling south was a shock for Michaela. The wind was icy and she only had on her light uniform, so she was shivering. Establishing the woman was okay to travel as she had an IV in trying to slow or stop the labour they also had room for the anxious husband.

No sooner were they in the air than they were diverted to Busselton and pick up a child who had fallen off a slide and had sustained head injuries. This was done without delay and once again they travelled to Perth. It was a busy day as all the aircraft were in operation throughout the state a reason for them being so far down south.

Finally they had their patients in the awaiting ambulances at the Jandekot airfield to be taken to the hospitals. It was raining and Michaela could not wait to be back in the aircraft finally they were winging their way back home exhausted but pleased with the outcomes of a very busy day.

…

Sully was also busy as they were on the far reaches of the station mustering the stray cattle that needed to be tagged and given medication for worms and checked for Bovine Johne's disease (BJD) an incurable chronic intestinal disease, the infection caused a thickening of the gut lining which reduces the animal's ability to absorb food and water, and results in diarrhoea and weight loss. This was just a check because of Western Australia's strict quarantine laws this disease was not in the state but the jackaroo's needed to check there were no signs in these cattle. They saw a lot of feral camels and donkeys that caused destruction and ate the feed they needed for the cattle. Aware they needed to be careful when riding through the bush for obstacles that could cause their horses to stumble and cause them serious injury.

Jackie a veteran of these round ups went in one direction while Sully the other bringing the strays into a tighter herd and headed them for the stock yard where they would complete their examinations. They would tag the cattle with the numbers on the colourful plastic tags that showed them they had done these cattle. It was dusty dirty work but Sully felt happy like he was achieving something.

His thoughts were on Michaela and he wondered if she was okay as he felt a fatigue that was not his. He could not wait to see her again very soon. He had decided to travel to Meekatharra for a few days he needed to see her and be reassured that they were okay as he still left a hole where his heart should be. Knowing that he had some work to do to get her to trust him again.

He had been angry with Catherine for her stupidity she had told him she had done it to make her latest flame Preston Lodge jealous. Luckily she had moved on with the Preston Lodge 3rd as he had been too posh to continue working on the land. Sully was relieved when they had left as he had found Lodge a person he could never like as he was always shaping up to him and anyone else wanting to fight Kingsbury rules. Saying he was from a large family of boys and his father had encouraged them to fight.

Jackie had reminded Sully "his rules, their rules but not yours Boss." When Sully had questioned Preston about his attitude and he had responded, "Quitting is not an option."

Sully could not believe the man and was as pleased as everyone at seeing the back of him.

One continual threat was bush fires. They could wipe out thousands of acres and kill stock. There was one a few stations away and would become a threat if it got closer. They had no way of containing it because of the isolation. Sully imagined what it would be like to be confronted with such a frightening wall of fire. He was aware that they had many back last century in Colorado and still did.

* Grapeveine

Origin

The first practical public demonstration of the telegraph was given in 1844, when Samuel Morse sent a message from Washington to Baltimore. The invention was widely welcomed as a means of rapidly communicating news. It soon became clear though that close communities already had effective word-of-mouth communications. Soon after the telegraph was invented the term 'grapevine telegraph' was coined - first recorded in a US dictionary in 1852. This distinguished the new direct 'down-the-wire' telegraph from the earlier method, which was likened to the coiling tendrils of a vine. It's clear that the allusion was to interactions amongst people who could be expected to be found amongst grapevines, i.e. the rural poor.

In 1876, The Reno Evening Gazette ran an article about a bumper corn and grape crop. They commented on the fact that the people who were then called Indians and Negroes seemed to be already aware of it (hardly a surprise you might think as it would have been they who had harvested the crops):

"It would seem that the Indians have some mysterious means of conveying the news, like the famous grapevine telegraph of the negroes in the [American Civil] war. The Pioneer Press and Tribune says that, while the first telegraphic news of Custer's death reached them at midnight, the Indians loafing about town were inquiring about it at noon."

The term 'bush telegraph' originated in Australia, probably influenced by 'grapevine telegraph'. That referred to the informal network that passed information about police movements to convicts who were hiding in the bush. It was recorded in 1878 by an Australian author called Morris:

"The police are baffled by the number and activity of the bush telegraphs."

In the UK it was the 'jungle telegraph' - referring to communications in outposts of the British Empire around the same period.

Of course 'heard it through the grapevine' is best known to us as the Motown song, recorded by Gladys Knight & the Pips in 1967 and by Marvin Gaye in 1968. It's salutary that, whilst the telegraph is long gone, the person-to-person communication that preceded it is still going strong.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sully drove towards the woman he loved with all his heart, he knew this now, he always had. Knowing he had to convince her too. He knew she was out on a clinic run today but was determined to be there when she arrived back. He knew she didn't look after herself and her eating habits left a lot to be desired. Chuckling at how a grown woman of today could not cook. He could only guess at her childhood back in Boston.

Finally he saw the town site in the distance and could not have been happier. Planning on what he'd prepare for her dinner.

His attention was on the stove and the meal when he suddenly heard a sound that made his blood turn to ice. There was an air raid siren blaring an ominous warning with it's incessant wail. In the small town he knew it would be calling volunteers in but for what emergency it was, he had no idea, turning off all the bayonets he grabbed his jacket and ran for his ute and headed towards the airfield.

...

They were finally on their way back both Bluey and Michaela had been flat out since they had left early in the morning. This day they did not have to bring a patient back with them. Laughing and chatting their friendship had become close and she couldn't have been happier with her life as she was at this moment.

"Well Doc how is it going?" smiling as he looked out the front screen at the clear blue sky.

Smiling broadly she replied, "Really well".

"How is it with your cattleman?" he asked, he had heard of the hick cup but it was said they were at least talking again which he thought was a good sign.

"We'll see, he is coming tomorrow for a couple of days."

Suddenly there was an alarm going off in the cockpit. "Damn!" Bluey swore.

Michaela's eyes growing large like saucers in her face. "What is it?" she said in a strangled voice, realizing that alarms in a cockpit could not be a good sign.

He ignored the question and instructed her to look for somewhere to bring the craft down. She immediately began scanning the ground in minutes ticking by. "There." she said pointing to a bare patch of earth to the left of their position.

He nodded, "I hope there are no big holes there," he muttered. He'd already sent out a mayday desperately trying to read the spinning dials endeavouring to give the coordinates of the craft as both engines spluttered and died. Luckily they could glide a little and he tried to gently instruct the doctor to remember their emergency drills.

Finally the heavy aircraft was only feet from the land when he yelled at her to hang on then there was a large thud and the craft jumped into the air again coming down again heavier this time. The nose went down and hit the ground as dirt shot up over the screen, shuddering to a halt.

"Out, out." He yelled as Michaela tried to release the belt and follow him. Her arm hurt and she yelped, as a pain shot up her limb.

He came back and dragged her to the door and shoved her out in front of him. Jumping out behind her he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and ran.

Finally he threw them on the ground with a humph and looked back towards the plane as if waiting for something to happen.

Out of breath she managed to gasp, "Bluey?" She looked at him amazed at what happened these past few minutes.

Satisfied he looked at her and said in a low voice. "Fuel, can ignite." Gazing back at the aircraft still waiting for something to happen.

She wanted to slap herself as she remembered this from their routine practiced evacuations. Then she became aware of the searing pain in her arm. "Ow!" she clenched her teeth warm tears searing her eyes as the pilot looked at her.

"You're hurt?" All she could do at the moment was nod yes.

"Sorry." He said as he came over to take a look.

"It's not your fault," she said looking at her arm she was cradling to her chest. "I think it is broken."

...

Sully and the rescue teams of Fire and Rescue as well as the Ambulance, SES services and Police converged at the airfield. He jumped out his car and ran up to the RFDS hanger as the men started to bring out the maps of the huge area.

"What has happened" he asked breathlessly in his gut already knew something had happened to Michaela.

"One of our planes is down." he was told by the head coordinator. Sully felt as if his knees were about to buckle.

"Where?"

"We don't know yet they were coming back from Jiggalong Mission that is an Aboriginal Reserve in the Robertson Ranges." Was the responce.

If Sully felt sick before then this news only added to his distress. "That is a long way away and a massive area to look." He added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

...

After some long minutes Bluey decided the plane was okay and went and retrieved the EPIRB. Not sure if it would automatically activate.

Michaela had been told that it is a distress radio beacon, also known as emergency beacons, ELT or EPIRB, a tracking transmitters which aid in the detection and location of boats, aircraft, and people in distress. Strictly, they are radio beacons that interface with worldwide offered service of Cospas-Sarsat, the international satellite system for search and rescue (SAR). When manually activated, or automatically activated upon immersion, such beacons send out a distress signal. The signals are monitored worldwide and the location of the distress is detected and encoded into the signal, which provides instantaneous identification of the registered user and its location. Frequently, by using the initial position provided via the satellite system, SAR aircraft and ground search parties can home in on the distress signals from the beacons and come to the aid of the concerned boat, aircraft, or people. She smiled amazed at her memory of such details at a time like this.

Sitting down with her he checked that it was operating correctly. Then he began assisting her in treating her broken arm, finally placing it in a sling. Michaela refused to take something for the pain

He asked did you know that a woman pilot and man escape out here somewhere the missing plane was found in the Murchison Area the paper/radio person in Meekatharra had reported.

 _A dramatic message was received on the pedal radio at Meekatharra late this afternoon gave the news that the two occupants of the missing Tiger Moth plane had been found and were uninjured. The plane had come down in rough country about one mile west of Mt. Clere station homestead, and is believed to have been extensively damaged._

Bluey continued with the story as he still was feeling a downer from the adrenaline rush he had experienced just a short time ago. Relieved they had no real injuries but looking at the craft he knew it would have to be fixed.

 _The aircraft, was on its back, it had been caught in a willy-willy (twisting winds). The damaged plane was seen from the air by, its owner. He landed at the Mt. Clere station strip and went to the homestead, there he found the female pilot and passenger, neither of whom was injured. Using a portable pedal radio set the station owner sent out a message indicating that the flyers were safe. The message was picked up at Landor station, 30 miles away, and also at the flying doctor pedal radio at Meekatharra._

As Bluey was telling her this story she knew about the pedal radio as she had seen one in the RFDS museum. It was operated by the person peddling madly as if they were on a bicycle. She marvelled at how modern inventions made things a lot easier.

 _Mr. Collins then flew on to Landor station where a rescue party was immediately organised to travel the 30 miles to Mt. Clere. The pair had crossed the Murchison River after leaving the crashed plane. They had walked to Mt. Clere -homestead, which was deserted because the owner and his family were away on holidays. The woman tried to operate a pedal radio at the station to send a message that they were safe. She could receive messages on the radio, but was unable to transmit any messages. She then tried without success to start a station vehicle and a motor cycle. At first light they lit a fire to make smoke signals, but because of a lack of green bushes their signals could not be seen. At one stage they heard a plane pass close to the station._

 _A "Wipe-Off" the radio station reported back then the Police Constable, of Meekatharra. Reported to his inspector at Geraldton that he had visited Landor station and had not seen the missing plane. He added that he had spoken to the owner of the plane (Mr. Collins) who said that it had at tempted to make a "dummy" landing when it was in a willy willy. The machine had turned on its back and Mr Collins added that it was a "wipe off." Overdue the pilot and her passenger were missing for more than 24 hours. Grave doubts for their safety were felt until the news was received that they had been located._

 _The plane left Meekatharra at 2.30 p.m. the day before and was due to arrive at Landor station, 146 miles to the north-west, at 3.45 p.m. Early this morning it was learnt that the plane had circled twice over Mt. Seabrook station about 3.15 p.m. yesterday, the report had stated. This news limited the area of search, and arrangements were made for an intensive air search between Mt. Seabrook and Landor. Mr. Collins, who eventually located the plane late this afternoon, had been in the air searching for it almost without a break since 10.40 o'clock last night. Mr. Collins is the owner of Chart-Air Aviation Service and it was his plane which the woman was flying. When the plane became several hours overdue he borrowed a Moth plane from Father O'Flaherty, the flying padre, and set out last night on a moonlight search. He returned to Meekatharra early this morning and set out again shortly afterwards, continuing the search throughout the day until he finally located the plane. When Mr. Collins's pedal radio message was received in Meekatharra the news spread quickly around the town. A group of about 20 people, who were waiting anxiously in the main street, cheered loudly. The discovery of the missing plane was the climax of an intensive search in which six air craft took part. An R.A.A.F. Mosquito bomber flew from Pearce this morning and an R.A.A.F. Dakota was diverted from Geraldton to the Meekatharra area to assist. Other planes which took part in the search included an Avro Anson belonging to Airlines (W.A.) Ltd., which was travelling south and was diverted to help, and a special Airlines Dove chartered by The West Australian newpaper, which left Perth yesterday morning. During the afternoon the search was hampered by low thunder clouds which covered the area. The weather was so bad that those in planes searching in the area were preparing to return dispirited to Meekatharra when the message was received that Mr. Collins had located the plane. Of all those searching the most gratified people to receive the news of the plane's discovery was Mr. B. Magennis, the pedal radio operator at Meekatharra. He had not left the radio since concern for the two fliers was first felt yesterday afternoon. Pilots who know the locality said tonight that the missing flyers were very lucky to be found. They said that the area was bad flying country and that maps were hard to follow because a number of water courses were not marked on them._

This story was folk law as it had included so many people in the old days Bluey said.

Once again Michaela was grateful for modern inventions satellite communication, EPIRB and that they didn't have to wait hopefully that long.

Oops sorry I am a day late.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sully was standing helplessly wondering what he could do to help. People seemed to be doing their allocated jobs like a *well oiled machine, he understood this scenario had possibly been rehearsed a number of times. Under the portable pagoda there were tables with computers set up on them, a white board with writing on it as well as a huge map of the search area. Looking at the large circle drawn in it and a line for the flight path he cringed.

Suddenly a beep was detected on one of the computers and a message that Canberra's emergency service had located the EPERB signal of the downed plane. There was a, " _Hurray,"_ yelled as everyone took a relieved sigh of relief. Those present knew someone had activated the device. The teams were being sent out from Tom Price to assess the pilot and doctor as there was no way of contacting them it seemed that the radio had been damaged and there was no phone coverage out in that area.

"Why don't they have a satellite phone?" Sully queried a *tad annoyed at this over sight.

"We don't usually need them." Came the reply.

His frustration boiling over at this minute he retorted. "Well ya' sure as hell needed one this time."

Daniel could see Sully was about to *lose it big time and placed his arm around his shoulder and moved him away. "Come on Sully let's take a breather." Sully tried to shrug off the officer, but gave up.

A short distance away Sully squatted down and ran his hand through his long wavy hair in frustration. Daniel saw a look of a caged dog reflected in the other man's eyes. He could see that he was *at the end his tether and must really care about Michaela a great deal. Wanting to help him he placed his hand on Sully's shoulder and waited till he looked up. "It'll be okay Sully she will be fine Bluey is our best pilot and he'd not have come down unless something had happened to force them down."

Knowing the other man was only trying to help Sully nodded in understanding but the words only heightened his anxiety the only words he really heard was, *have come down unless something had happened to force them down*. His mind screaming *forced landing*.

In a strangled voice he asked, "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing we can do but wait Tom Price is the closest service and they will be there in a few hours and pick them up."

"It will be gettin' dark soon and it gets mighty cold out there on the edge of the desert at night." He stated his voice shaking with pent up emotion. He knew as he had slept in the *swag out there and seen the small coating of ice on the outside in the mornings. Never had he experienced such large temperature swings in a day.

...

Michaela and Bluey finally felt they could settle in the plane even though the nose was settled into the hard red earth. With his help she had securely splinted her arm as best they could and put it in a sling. He suggested she lay down on the stretcher even though it was tilted. Both aware they could go into a delayed shock as it was not every day you hit the ground like they had today.

Watching each other closely for any tell tale signs. They talked about what may have been the cause of the craft coming down. Bluey had no idea as to the cause and said the Air Investigation Team would have to examine the air craft. She picked up in his voice he was more than a bit upset. Also understanding it would be out of action causing strain on the base.

Michaela asked when Colleen and he were getting married then she blushed and apologised as it really was none of her business. He just laughed and said he planned on asking her at the *B and S ball being run by the Ruined Youth laughing and explaining they were actually the *Rural Youth in a couple of months. Winking he made her keep it a secret as he wanted it to be a complete surprise to Colleen. She agreed.

"Are you going?" he enquired.

"I'm not sure, I like dancing but I don't know where Sully and I are at in our relationship at the moment, I kind of stuffed up." She admitted not only to him but herself as well.

Leaning over Bluey took her hand gently and reassured her everything would be fine. "Mike you only have to look at the way the guy looks at you to know he has feelings for you."

"You think so?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Smiling he said. "Bet you."

Her heart skipped a beat yes she wanted this, she had never felt this way about anyone before and even David had not treated her as Sully had since they had met. "I hope so." she whispered to herself.

Closing her eyes she needed to get some of the tension out of her system. She knew she was over the adrenalin rush for the downing. A short nap would not hurt. Immediately she was dreaming of him.

...

Sully was pacing as the sun was setting low in the sky. The colours and the spread of light clouds reflected them across to the horizon. They did not suit Sully's mood even if he had noticed them. Suddenly stopping he realized he paced continually when he wanted to run, today it was towards someone not away from someone as usual. He marvelled at the change she had made to him since their first chance meeting on the reef. She had become so important to him he could not even imagine losing her. He would have to let her know, once he would have said he was not ready for another relationship but not now with Michaela she was different.

There had been no word from the mobile search party only that they had left Tom Price a few hours ago and there were only bush tracks no actual defined roads out were the plane went down. A plane had spotted the downed craft but had not seen any survivors this was the last confirmed sighting. A helicopter from Perth was on its way but was still over an hour away and then it still had to travel to Tom Price.

Sully felt he could run faster than the operations at this time. Then he spotted Colleen suddenly realizing he was not the only one awaiting news. He went over to her and saw she was struggling just as badly as he was. He put his arm around her shoulders and suggested they go and get a coffee. The *CWA had set up a canteen for the volunteers near the hanger.

Sitting with the coffee and a *lamington in front of each of them. As a small woman with an apron tied around her waist came and said that everything would be all right. Both young people wishing that was so, though until they did hear they would remain vigilant.

"Tell me a bit about Bluey," Sully asked the young nurse in front of him, thinking her talking would help rather than the nagging thoughts that had kept them silent.

So she told him how Angus had come here as a pilot a couple of years before and they had hit it off straight away. Charlotte and Matthew had been concerned as generally pilots didn't stay long but he had. She had lived there most of her life after their father had disappeared looking for gold and that nobody knew if he was alive or dead. Colleen had trained in the city but she was a country girl at heart and the red dirt was a part of her. Smiling she explained that she felt like ET going home when she saw the terrain change like around there.

Her friends were Becky and Ingrid. Becky and she had been at school together, then nurses training. She was a station girl from Albion Downs Station out east near Wiluna. After school in the town they had gone to a boarding school in the city as many of the older students did for their final years. Ingrid had come there a few years ago as an ENS nurse explaining Emergency Nursing Services many were from other countries and it gave them the opportunity to see the country rolling her eyes at this.

Sully just chuckled well he did understand the country and the people kind of grew on you.

Bright lighting from the portable lights had come on and both suddenly realized that it was growing dark. Looking at each other they shared the same thought. The temperature would drop and there was still no word from the rescue team.

Sully needed to break the silence and said that the plane would serve as insulation from the cold and they had blankets and thermal blankets aboard as well. Colleen only nodded looking up as she heard her named called out. Brian and her mother just arrived home they had been on a school excursion and heard the news. Charlotte pulled her daughter into a hug and Brian went to Sully.

Have they heard anything was the first question tears welled in the young woman's eyes and she shook her heard no. Sully managed to say they were waiting to hear but had heard nothing so far.

Charlotte had been around long enough to know what the waiting did to people and suggested they come home and at least have a hot meal. Neither Colleen nor Sully wanted to leave smiling with knowledge Charlotte instructed Brian to go and retrieve the thermal bag and bring it to her. When he had brought it she took out two meals for the pair and instructed them to eat. When they were about to object she hushed them and sat down and said she wasn't going to go until they had finished. Finally both gave in and ate the whole meal not realizing they were in fact very hungry.

...

Night fell and the recue team bumped, thumped and pushed their way through the low scrub and ridges of red sandy soil trying to get to the GPS coordinates were they knew the air craft came down. The sand was like large waves and it was like being on a roller coaster. The going was tough and they had to be careful of cows and other stray animals wandering around in the bush, though in the dark their eyes shone as if they were reflectors in the spot lights.

It was frustrating and a lot slower than they would have liked but safety was important. It would serve no purpose to have an accident as well. They could not send in another aircraft to land at the accident site as they knew the terrain was unstable were downed plane had crashed. So the only way in was by search and rescue mobile transport. The SES (State Emergency Services) with their bright orange fluro (fluorescent) uniforms were available if requires.

So the long night began.

* well oiled machine... working well

* tad...a small amount

* lose it big time...Doing something stupid... lol found this it was quoted here as well "Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Memorable _"_

* at the end his tether...can't take anymore.

*B and S... Bachelors and Spinsters ... events are hosted regularly in rural Australia, known locally as " _B & S Balls_" or simply " _B &S's_". They are staged for young (18 years and over) spinsters and bachelors and traditionally the couples dress up in formal wear.[1] Large volumes of cheap alcohol such as beer, spirits, Bundaberg Rum and Jim Beam can be consumed. The activities usually start at night and run until morning, but from mid-afternoon people will start to arrive and the partying/drinking will begin. Country music is often features at these events.

Historically the event has centered around country people trying to find a partner, but in modern times the focus has shifted to having a good time and meeting up with new and old friends, some of whom can live many hours away. This has changed the atmosphere of the events to such a degree that the dress code is relaxed and many do not wear formal gear, preferring to dress in clothes from opportunity shops. Even when they are wearing formal attire, today most of the men (and some of the women) sport akubras, boots and R. M. Williams gear. Some people go in fancy dress, for example, school girls, nurses, clowns or lawn bowlers.

It is not unusual for the modern B&S's to be run by ute enthusiasts following minor Ute Musters. Ute drivers at the B & S Balls sometimes perform stunts, such as driving their utes at dusk and throw flames from the exhausts and circle work. 'Circle work', usually banned, is where the utes are driven in tighter and tighter circles. Food dye is a regular sight at a B&S and is normally thrown on people (even when it is banned). A B&S Virgin (a person who is attending for the first time) is often marked with the word "Virgin".

After the event people usually sleep in their swag on the back of their ute. Usually the committee supplies something for dinner and breakfast the next day. Some committees run a 'recovery' where the ball goers move to a different location to continue drinking, having fun and sometimes participating in competitions.

Tickets can cost a lot and usually include all you can drink, dinner and sometimes breakfast as well as little gifts such as ear tags, hats, stickers and sometimes condoms and lubricant. People will travel many kilometres to attend the balls, and the profits made from them go to local charities and good causes such as the Royal Flying Doctor service, Red Cross and the Australian Cancer Council, as well as local charities to the specific area.

Today the future of B & S balls is in jeopardy as rising insurance costs take their toll and more young people from country areas move to cities. However thousands of people make the effort to drive for many hours to support something that they love and wish to continue for future generations. There are many websites dedicated to the future of balls.

Rural Youth.. .Rural Youth W.A. is a social support network for young people across Western Australia. Our aim is to improve the quality of life of young people aged between 18 and 35, particularly those based in regional or rural areas. (They are all over Australia)

*swag…bedroll… an Australian bedroll

*Country Women's Association... We are a proud and active women's organisation working to improve the welfare and wellbeing of people everywhere, especially in country areas. In CWA there will be an interest for all women. Our organisation provides community service, support networks, welfare in times of need, education opportunities, friendship, fun and a great deal more. CWA of WA encompasses the entire State with branches throughout Western Australia. (they are all over Australia as well).

* Lamingtons are a quintessential part of every Australian's childhood. The little sponge cake is dipped in chocolate icing and then rolled in desiccated coconut


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The search party made steady but slow progress towards the crash site. Their spot lights eliminated the ghostly grey salt bush in the dark. Red eyes from kangaroos dazzled by the lights hopped over the ill defined track from time to time. Surely they could not be far now Commander Elias Birch felt. Turning in the big search lights again then they saw it the white fuselage of the plane a red RFDS emblazoned on the side its nose embedded into the soft red soil. The concern from the onset had been if anyone was hurt or even killed as there was no sighting or contact of survivors since the accident.

Inside the occupants were awoken by a bright light that infiltrated the interior through the port hole. Sitting up Michaela looked at Bluey with a questioning gaze he was smiling broadly and said. "looks like our taxi has arrived."

He opened the hatch and stepped out into the crisp cold night air and shook hands with Birch saying they were okay but the doctor thought she had a broken arm. Their words swirling around their faces as their warm breath hit the cold night air.

Birch radioed to the relieved parties in Tom Price and Meekatharra that they were okay and would be brought out and be back at base by the early morning. Colleen threw her arms around Sully's neck with joy, he didn't mind as his own relief was palatable. A plane was dispatched from Meeka to Tom Price to bring them home.

Sully and Colleen insisted in being allowed to go. Doctor Cassidy and Daniel knew it was pointless in trying to stop them and as there was enough room they consented, Matthew didn't mind at all as he wanted to be sure his sister's boyfriend and their new friends were okay.

Taxing out all the pilots were skilled in night flying and landing in isolated areas on airstrips only lit with hurricane lanterns that cattlemen or community elders placed for such occasions keeping wild life away as the aircraft landed was another hazard. Animals did not seem to know the rules at all in these cases.

Meanwhile in the rolling, heaving land drover Michaela closed her eyes trying to ignore the dull ache she was experiencing in her arm. The day flashed through her mind and she was grateful to Bluey and God that they had not sustained more severe injuries or even death. A shiver went up her spine and she endeavoured to suppress such thoughts it would do her no good as she still needed to fly it was her job.

"Thank you," she said to Bluey taking his hand a giving it a squeeze.

"Not a problem." he replied. "All in a days work." He smiled thinking, _"not every day thank goodness."_ Knowing those whoever looked after them had done a great job.

Just as the dawn rose in the sky the light pastel yellows and orange and darker blues suffusing the sky they saw the lights of Tom Price their next destination. Michaela let out a long sigh thank goodness she thought. Her nerves jaded by the long dark rough trip.

Now the sun was becoming a bright golden ball the morning sky as it kissed the horizon.

They were finally approaching the airport they knew they were going to the hospital in Meeka to be examined and home at long last. Looking through the dusty windscreen at the small group assembled near the RFDS plane Michaela could not believe her eyes along with the brother and sister, Matthew and Colleen there stood Sully. How had he got there she thought he wasn't going to arrive till the afternoon.

As they alighted from the vehicle she was exhausted Sully ran to her and gently supported her, "Are ya' okay?" he asked the anxiety of the past hours evident in his concerned voice.

She could only nod against his shoulder as she leaned further into his embrace, giving way to her fatigue. Sully did not care what people thought scooping her up being gentle with her arm.

"Sully," she chastised.

"No harm in lettin'people help ya," he said as he took her towards the plane, "let's get ya' seen to then I'm takin" ya' home."

She finally admitted it was good to let him make the decision as she was just too tired to think at the moment.

Suddenly she thought he had referred to home as if it was his as well, was he really thinking of the future she knew they needed to talk, but she smiled to herself here in his arms she knew she belonged.

Back at base after her arm was x-rayed and put in a bright pink fibreglass water proof plaster she was told she would need to take at least four weeks off duty.

"But"

Dr Cassidy in and acid voice continued, "No buts you cannot possibly do your job with your arm in a caste."She knew there was no point in argueing as they made their way to Sully who was waiting impatiently. The older doctor said to him she needs some rest and to be looked after she works too hard and doesn't eat properly.

Sully nodded as her stubbornness arose and she was about to protest, Sully addressed the older man, "I have taken time off to look after her till she can come back to work Sir."

"Good" was the response as the older man turned with a smile on his face, "Go and see some of the country while you can." He added.

...

Taking her home she saw the state of the kitchen and raised her eyebrows in question.

Sully smiled and admitted he was making her a romantic meal when the siren alerted him to the accident and he hadn't been back to clean up since.

"Now how about I make ya' some breakfast while you shower and go to bed, I bet ya' tired."

"That would be nice." she admitted.

While the water ran from her head to her toes she thought about Sully and how he treated her. She had once again admitted he made her feel special, thinking that this must be how a princess would be treated. Smiling she imagined him coming to the front door with a carriage, dressed as a prince a black suit with a white shirt a lace cravat and a pale blue sash across him chest held on his hip with a brooch. _"Well a girl can dream_ ," she thought as she smiled at her day dream. Getting out and putting on a T-shirt and shortie pyjama bottoms and twisting her hair into a towel turban she walked out to stand behind him watching as he finished off the small meal. He drew in a long breath he loved how she smelt.

Placing the plate and coffee cup on the table he invited her to eat. She was hungry and soon there was nothing left bar a few tiny crumbs on the plate.

Feeling fatigued she finally thanked him and stood to go to bed. As she sat on the edge of the bed she tried brushing her hair deciding she may need to leave it.

Michaela was unaware Sully was standing at the door watching her. He entered and took the brush and said. "Let me ya' know from the first time I saw ya' I have loved ya' hair." Her head followed the strokes as he gently drew the brush through the long lengths.

Suddenly she was shaking and Sully was alarmed, looking at her pale face as the blood seemed to drain from it he suspected she was going into shock.

"Hold me." She begged as she slumped onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and drew her into him and held her tightly letting her know he was there for her. Stretching down he used his foot till he could reach it and draw up the quilt and covered them.

Slowly she settled and felt she could sleep a year it was so good laying here in his firm embrace she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Sully thought of the past twenty four hours and he knew now for certain she was his future, he knew she would make him happy as he would her. Now he had to convince her they were soul mates and meant to be together. He had loved her it seemed like forever.

With these thoughts he didn't realize he was drifting off to sleep as well, it was so good just having her in his arms. He hadn't slept either since he left to come to see her.

...

She tried to understand why she felt so warm and comfortable when she heard a soft snore behind her eyes flew open. Then she remembered that Sully had held her as she drifted off to sleep and she realized he must have been dead tired and gone to sleep also. Staying perfectly still she revelled in the feeling of safety she felt at this moment. Her heart was thumping louder than she had heard before. Yes if she was honest she loved this man and had from the first moment she had seen him. Knowing she had fought this feeling and it had not worked.

Slowly Sully awoke to find he still held Michaela in a firm embrace, a slight smile covered his face when he thought, _"this is where I am meant to be."_

He became aware she was awake also and began to release her but she took his hand and held it in place, "don't go," and snuggled back towards him.

She felt him nod into her hair. Both settled for a time when he said they needed to talk. He rolled her to face him and was just amazed at how his heart was beating faster.

She looked into the crystal clear blue eyes she loved and sighed contentedly.

"We have to talk." He whispered brushing strands of her hair behind her ear she mirrored his action smiling into the seas of blue.

"Sully," she dropped her eyes and said in a soft voice. "Yesterday I had time to think it scared me that I may not see you again. I know it's not you and me anymore it's us. I know that no matter where we go or how long we're away from each other. Our spirits are one, they always have been from that first moment.

Sully added. "There are no maps but if ya' willin' to try so am I?" She nodded.

"Come here." He drew towards himself and began a soft kiss that soon grew like a growing flame. Both felt the same. Finally he pulled away as he did not want to have her feel she was being pushed into anything to quickly. He began to rise and she held his hand looking at him questioning. Laughing he admitted he needed a shower. Winking as he left the room.

... I am sorry I missed last week but I was extremely sick. It has taken me over a week and still a little unsteady but getting there. Thank you once again for the lovely review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The fact that they had a few weeks to enjoy each other company they decided to take Doctor Cassidy's advice and go and see some of the country. It wasn't like they could do it in half a day so they made a list of what they wanted to see. There were so many opportunities in all directions so it was a case of what was practical at that point in time.

They decided to travel to Monkey Mia and see the Dolphins and other attractions that the area offered. Sully was learning about Michaela's interest with the history of places she visited and he had an interest in the preservation of culture and loved the land. Jackie had taught him so much when they had shared their time together. Bush tucker and how to live off the land as the Indians had back in his own country. He recognised Quondong trees that had a fruit that could be eaten. He knew that the kernel was once used long ago for the game Chinese checkers. The Djuk's small berries could be eaten this bush stood out with its wiry leaves. He was taught the Snottygobble that had a bitter berry if sucked like a small stones stops the mouth drying.

The drive would take a good day of travel so they decided to set off in the cool early morning before it became too hot. They first had to travel south toward Geraldton and the whole trip was approximately one thousand kilometres and would be over nearly twelve hours. Monkey Mia was west on the coast in the Sharks Bay area.

Jolting along in the ute Michaela giggled and with a questioning look she said, "I can just imagine what riding in a wagon must have felt like in the old days."

Without thinking Sully said, "Nop they walked here pushing a wheel barrow," when she looked at him as if he was making it up he continued, "That is how a lot of the gold was found here in the West." Looking out of the window at the dry parched earth she wondered how many perished on the lonely trek. Sully had read accounts of the pioneer days even though the country was young it had a fascinating history.

Michaela had remembered what Charlotte had said about her husband getting gold fever and looking at the vast treeless plains she marvelled at the doggedness of the old prospectors.

Both found it easy to while away the time with getting to know each other's likes and dislikes. Michaela finally told Sully about the heart ache she had when she found out that David was unfaithful and her mother and sisters had made living in Boston unbearable after her father had passed away. Watching her anguish at this revelation Sully understood why the actions of Catherine had affected her. Deciding never again to give her a reason to be worried about him, he would have to teach her to trust him.

Michaela wondered what her family would think if they ever met Sully as he wasn't rich, or well educated. But he was sincere and honest, and that was all she cared about.

They grew tired and stopped on the highest hill in the area that gave a vista of the vastness into the horizon, Michaela had wandered off to look at an unusually high mound and found that someone had begun to making another hill and a sign said "Adda Rock" there were small stones with names on each one. She saw that visitors from all over the world Canada, Japan and Germany had added a rock.

"Sully do we have a pen?"

"Yes why?" He asked as he retrieved the permanent marker from the glove box in the vehicle.

She found a rock and handed it to Sully he looked at a few on the pile and smiled to himself and he began to write. He put their names on it and a heart shape and then the USA to let people know how far they had travelled, handing it to her to read and add to the large pile.

Holding out his hand she took it as they walked back to their car.

They decided to spend a night at the Meadow a road house before travelling west past Hamlin Pool. Taking out the swag he offered to put up the tent as well. He wanted to hold her again but was very conscious not to push her as he decided he would wait for her forever.

Michaela wasn't sure but wanted to be with him again so she decided that she would just see where it lead. "No need to get the tent out Sully if there is room in your swag?"

Sully saw how hesitant she was when it took her a few seconds to answer after looking at the swag. He did not want her to be uncomfortable and said yes there was enough room. Going to her he took her hands and waited till she was looking into his eyes. "Michaela ya' can tell me anything. I won't be upset if ya' say ya' not ready I respect ya and we'll go ever so slowly."

Beginning to blush because she trusted him and wanted to tell him but didn't know how deciding the best bet was to be direct. "Sully I've never..." Dropping her voice to a whisper she ended quickly. "Been with a man before." Gulping air she wasn't sure how he would react.

Sully was surprised but didn't show it thinking he hadn't trusted a woman since Abigail either. Actually aware she had destroyed his faith, he had not been with anyone else either. Softly kissing her he waited till she was looking at him. "When ya' ready Michaela I will wait forever, Just want to hold ya' is all."

Smiling she smiled. "that would be nice." Relieved she was okay.

Suddenly Sully stopped the discussion by walking away towards the Cafe at the road house saying, "Hungry I'll get us dinner."

Leaving her on her own to decide what she wanted to do, looking at the two sleeping bags she shook them out and saw they had a zip. Smiling she made a decision.

Sully wondered what she would decide to do hoping that she could overcome her shyness.

Returning with a chicken salad and a burger with the lot he saw that she had used the two bags his heart dropped a little but he was prepared to keep his word and respect her decision.

They sat at the park bench and watched the flaming red and orange sun setting in the west. Discussing what they wanted to see the next day.

Sully calculated they would be at Denham a small town a short distance from Monkey Mia. Noting in their travel book there were a few other attractions on the way.

It was as if by mutual agreement they had decided to retire early after the sun set, Michaela and Sully went off to the ablution block and Sully arrived back at the swag first lifting the flap he smiled with satisfaction seeing what Michaela had done.

So pleased he did not hear her return until he heard, "I hope you don't mind." Her shy voice asked.

Turning slowly he tried hiding his smile and sincerely said, "I'll wait for you and we will go slowly."

"Thank you I just want holding again...please."

Nodding Sully held the flap so she could ease herself in and she moved over allowing room for him to join her. She wondered at her boldness when she had seen you could actually join the two single sleeping bags into one by zippering the two together and that they fitted into Sully's big swag snugly.

When he was settled she took the initiative to scoot back against him. Trying to calm himself he leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Night Michaela." Knowing he would take longer to get to sleep this night, but he would keep his promise and wait for her. However long that should take.

Already closing her eyes she replied, "Good night Sully." Amazed at how considerate he was settling against him looking for his hand and entwining her fingers in it and pulling it around her waist. She felt as if she was living her dreams of the past half year.

It struck Sully at the same time that he was living his dreams since he was in the ocean with a siren that had bewitched him. Her hair sprayed out over his chest and her gentle breathing indicated she was sleeping. Swallowing he closed his eyes trying to rest as well just happy that they seemed to be finding their own map of compatibility. Smiling yes that is what he wanted.

Waking in the morning there was a gentle but peaceful good morning as they rose to greet another day. Crawling out of the snug swag and stretching they marvelled at the welcoming pastel hues of the morning sky. Birds were singing a welcoming to the beginning of another bright day. The chorus of warbling Magpies (Maggies) the squawk of the white Corellas (Cockies) was like an out of tune choir.

After a light breakfast they travelled towards their destination. On their way they noticed a long beach made of brilliant small white shells. Both were amazed that early settlers had used the compressed shells for buildings in the Sharks Bay region. These were illustrated in the guide book. They were Cockle shells small ones and a little thicker than either of them had seen before. Realizing this may have been due to the rock shelf and high salt in the water that they were hammered against each other with the motion of the waves. They learnt that this Shell Beach was one of only two shell beaches like it in the world.

There where pictures of the shells being cut into large blocks and the making of houses with them. There was also a church made in the area.

Their next stop was Hamlin Pool the home to the most diverse and abundant examples of living (rocks) Stromatolites in the world. These creatures are monuments to life on Earth over 3500 million years ago, a time when no other complex creatures were present on the planet.

Walking out on the board walk they marvelled at these soft rocks that were older than time or so it seemed. Then they went to the telegraph office and looked through the museum.

Long before the Stromatolites were discovered, Hamelin Pool was an important transport and communication hub. In 1884 the Hamelin Pool Telegraph Station was built and became an important link in the telegraph line between Perth and Roebourne along the Western Australian coast a distance of 1544 kilometres.

On the road again they travelled to Denham laughing as they past a sign pointing to an area called Useless Loop but looking at the map they noted that was exactly that a small peninsular going nowhere, chuckling at the unusual sense of humour that the Australians had.

They had decided to camp at the Denham caravan park as it would have been cheaper than at Monkey Mia which was only twenty four kilometres away.

It was with a silent agreement they set up camp first before travelling to see the Dolphins being fed in the late afternoon. Standing in knee deep water that lapped at their knees they listened intently to the Ranger who had a few buckets of fish. Silently the dolphins approached and Michaela drew a breath and her eyes widening in amazement. Sully who was standing behind her with his hands on her hips smiled. The ranger offered fish to the children who were assisted by their parents. One dolphin glided onto its side and looked at Michaela. Noting the fact that the dolphin came straight to Michaela the ranger gave her a fish to feed it.

"You have been chosen by her," She stated, "You must be special."

Nodding Sully said, "She sure is."

Stooping forward Michaela offered the fish and it slid into the dolphins throat. Taking tiny excited jumps Michaela said, "Look Sully she took it." He smiled broadly and agreed, knowing the feeling of being so close to untamed nature. That these beautiful creatures chose to come in and interact with humans was awe inspiring.

Smiling this is what he loved about her enthusiasm for the simple pleasures. They had a lot in common although people may have thought that they had none at all.

At the Monkey Mia caravan park on the beach there were barbecues, public toilets, public telephones and drinking water. The Visitor's Centre they featured an interpretive display, theatrette, amphitheatre, a kiosk and souvenir shop. Knowing they were coming back in the morning Sully had great trouble prying Mike away and to leave the shop.

"This one is for Rebecca and oh! This is for Marjorie she will adore it." Before she reached for another item Sully gently took her hand.

"We are coming back remember," he gently reminded her.

Turning towards him her eyes sparkling she conceded. "Yes your right, but it's so different." Sully nodded he loved seeing her so relaxed and happy he vowed to always try and make her so.

Back in Denham they found an Internet cafe and spent a number of hours emailing friends and family. Aware already they were twelve hours ahead of the East coast were Michaela was from and fifteen ahead of the West in the USA were Sully originated.

Satisfied and after a meal that Sully cooked on the parks facilities they settled near the beach watching another of the magnificent sun set.

The plan was for them to explore here for another few days then travel further North and see what was there.

The next day at the Monkey Mia centre they learnt about the amazing wildlife ritual that has been going for over 40 years, a small number of dolphins come ashore at Monkey Mia almost every day to the delight of patient onlookers. These bottlenose dolphins are fed a small amount of fish on their first three visits each day, each one was named and by their distinctive markings.

Sully and Michaela were there bright and early to see the phenomenon again.

Sully was thrilled to discover the Department of Environment and Conservation (DEC) staff supervise the feeding and ensure the wellbeing of the animals was maintained. The chance to see dolphins is almost guaranteed and days when these wild dolphins do not visit the shore are rare.

After she had fed the dolphin again they decided to take a cruise and enjoy unforgettable encounters with dugongs, turtles, manta rays, sharks and dolphins from the deck of a catamaran. Sully became quiet as Michaela leant on the railing with the other visitor ooring and aring as the skipper and crew pointed out the various sea creatures. Suddenly aware that Sully wasn't there but seated against the mask she quietly approached him.

"Sully?"

As he didn't appear to notice her until she placed her hand on his shoulder that made him jump.

"Sorry," she said. Uncertain at why there was a sullen change in him.

He looked up and she was surprised to see his eyes glistening with unshed tears, she sat beside him and took his hand and waited.

Knowing he had to say what was on his mind. Something that he struggled with and a part of him Cloud Dancing had worked with, he muttered, "Dreams."

Unsure how to respond she remained silent.

Her silence encouraged him to continue, "we were on a cat when I first thought of you in Queensland you confused and frightened the life out of me. I tried to convince myself it meant nothin' but then ya up and left. I tried finding out were ya had gone and they knew nothin' I thought I'd lost ya. My hope for a future, just vanished." Embarrassed he glanced away breaking the eye contact. "I never felt like this before."

She sat down with him and took his hand in hers, they had spoken quite a bit about the dreams they had experienced since meeting each overwhelmed that the other had such an immediate impact on them that kept revibrating through each other.

"Cloud Dancing encouraged me to think they were a future I was dreamin' about, but you'd gone."

"I know." she uttered, "I was running from my feelings" Smiling she admitted. "I am really good at that, hadn't you noticed."

After some moments they joined the others as they sailed back to shore. They did a walk through the sand dunes at sunset and watched the birds returning to their nests for the day.

Snorkelling was on the agenda for the next day. It was in the Shark Bay Marine Park, said to be one of the world's most diverse and pristine marine environments.

Also they decided to join a guided tour with a Malgana as a guide for a cultural walk that would both entertain and educate them or so the lady at the tourist centre said. They'd learnt about local Aboriginal language, history and traditions, plus bush tucker, medicinal plants, identifying animal tracks and much more.

It was explained about how the early whites had treated the local aboriginal population. They were told to look for a book called "Blood on the Wattle" it was a documentary on the deaths of the original populations when whites arrived.

Michaela and Sully learnt about the different dialects of the different communities of aboriginals. Sully wondered about the vast variety of bush tucker available and Michaela was blown away by the bush medicine that they had used over thousands of years.

"Like the American Indian's back home, Cloud Dancing can teach ya about that." Sully volunteered his eyes twinkling at the thought.

Finally they took a camel ride looking at the local scenery the tour guide continued explaining the different areas.

As the big animal rose and began its swaying walk Michaela squealed with delight. Never had she experienced anything like it in her life. It was not like riding a horse and Sully just held on tight thinking, _"No wonder they are called ships of the desert."_

The animal appeared to be in the sky as it lumbered along. They marvelled again as the sun set at the raw beauty of the scenery. It's soft feet spreading out over the sand. They had hear that the camels were known as ships in the desert and could understand why.

Sully seated behind her revelled in the fact that he could hold her as his heart overflowed with love.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day they travelled the seven hundred kilometres to Exmouth.

Michaela knew her arm was mending as it was getting itchy and Sully found her trying to scratch under the plaster with a pen, scowling at her he said, "now doctor you should know better.

"Don't tell me what to do."She grumbled.

Sully decided for peace to keep his mouth shut for a time. Smiling to himself as he drove the ute towards their destination he was learning how stubborn she could be when her mind was made up. Watching as she still tried to scratch the offending itch an annoyed look on her face.

"What are you grinning at." she asked in an irritated voice seeing his smile.

"Nothin'." Sully was trying hard to suppress his chuckle.

"Grrr men." She finally growled as a silence descended on the ute as it covered the long kilometres.

Putting in a CD to break the silence playing softly songs they both enjoyed as their music tastes were simular. There was no radio coverage for awhile.

A frustrated Michaela watched as the stony road verge travel by, absorbed in memories as if she was watching a slowed down version of her life. Her childhood was happy and sad all in the same time. Her father and she had such a close bond that his death had torn her world apart. She had actually become a doctor and knew this had pleased her father. She had come to terms that she and her mother lived on different planets. Annoyed with the fact that people assumed because she looked like her mother they would be alike. Eventually realizing she didn't hold to this, and then the fact she couldn't live by Boston's high society rules. Finally there was David she thought she loved him now realizing she was in love with the idea of love and that was what had been expected of her.

She silently glanced at Sully who was concentrating on the road tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the current song being played, "The First Time". Silently singing the words knowing it was how he'd felt meeting her.

 _The first time, ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars  
Were the gifts you gave  
To the dark, and the endless skies  
My Love._

The word seeped into her consciousness and she understood now what real love was the type that had been hidden in the depths of one's soul and being. Sully was like no man she had ever met their mutual attraction was obvious and she knew she was hooked and her future lay with him. Sully had abided with her wishes and although they slept together he had never once tried to take their relationship to a higher level. They kissed and cuddled but when the kisses consumed them he was always the one pulling away respecting her.

She now questioned her own insecurities and her upbringing a strict one were you did nothing that would embarrass the family especially *mother* and end up in the papers or glossy magazines. She was unaware that she had been looking at him for some time when his voice pieced her thoughts.

"What ya thinking?" as he looked at her his blue eyes showing his love and concern for her before he looked back at the road.

A blush crept up to her cheeks as she realized were her thoughts were headed, suddenly noticing where she had subconsciously placed her hand on his thigh.

Knowing what she was thinking he held her hand in place and muttered, "I like it when ya let ya guard down and touch me." Marvelling that when she slept she was more natural, he had woken on a few occasions and found her hand over his heart. He had slept without a shirt and she had had trouble placing her hand making sure it was always held in his. But in sleep she moved it to his chest. Her insecurities intrigued him and he wondered often what sort of upbringing she had, and what sort of cad her fiancé had been.

Michaela felt her colour heighten but left her hand there.

"Ya want to talk about what ya thinking?"

"Not at the moment."

"Ya can tell me anything. Ya know that."

Softly she answered, "Yes."

They travelled on in silence. Both once again caught up in their own thought.

Once in Exmouth they stayed at the caravan park, Exmouth had become expensive due to the enormous mining boom in the region. Housing was unaffordable and only miners could afford the rates some paying thousands of dollars for a shack.

The brochure stated: **Ningaloo WA**

"The World Heritage Listed Ningaloo Reef has gained an impressive reputation as one of Earth's last ocean paradises. Dive with hundreds of tropical fish, colourful coral and the world's biggest fish, the whale shark.

It's one of the largest fringing reefs in the world and unlike many others you can get to it just by stepping off the beach. Many of the old dogs (Fishermen) lived in the old fishing shack and were a dying breed."

Taking a cruise boat out they entered the water and swam with the majestic whale sharks. Being dwarfed by the sheer size of these gentle animals that are plankton eating, gliding through the water with mouths gaping open filtering the water through their gills sifting it to get nourishment.

Sully who had a love of the ocean watched as the creature swam so close he felt he only had to hold his hand out and touch it. As it glided past he felt the current softly tow him along. Michaela was having her own unique experiences too.

Sully had an underwater camera and he took shots of Michaela swimming near the majestic creature her hair trailing out behind he was awe struck once again with a vision of a siren pulling at his heart, she was so beautiful he marvelled once again at luck bringing them together.

Each saw life the same way. What they saw was similar to the waters off Queensland graceful manta rays, dolphins and schools of brightly coloured fish and coral once again in the clearest turquoise water imaginable. Sully's breath was taken away as he watched as she swam near the whale shark small but showing no fear. Taking pictures that would be a reminder of their trip to this great ocean.

The officer on board informed them that a rare turtle species hatch there in late January and February you could have a special guided tours to watch this amazing natural phenomenon. They would not be able to watch but the knowledge made them feel excited. Sitting on the cruiser on the way back into port Sully was propped against the cabin wall and Michaela was seated between his legs and his arms encircled her in a protective embrace.

"What ya "thinking?" he whispered into her ear his breath sent shivers down her spine. She didn't want to admit she was becoming engrossed with him, so she replied. "Just how lucky and cherished I feel nothing like I have ever felt in my life."

Smiling he was happy as well though now he was having trouble with his feelings for her. He had every intention of keeping his word to her but at times he just wanted to be closer show her what she meant to him.

"Did you have a lovely day, wasn't it fantastic to see those big whale sharks and swimming with them, they make you realize how small we are on the planet. It is a shame that they are hunted in other regions in the world."

Her eyes grew as she suddenly understood what he was referring to. "Oh no they don't hunt them do they?"

"Yep." Watching her face he saw the horror of what she knew happened.

"Aren't they protected?"

"Only here in Australian waters, nobody is sure where they go when they leave here. But there are photos of hunted ones on beaches in other countries." He added sadly.

Michaela looked at him his eyes reflected his concern for his environment and was continually amazed at the love in his voice when he tried to put into words his feelings. She moved closer and placed her arm around his waist and squeezed him gently.

Suddenly he grasped her hand stilling it looking into her eyes she sank into his gaze. "Michaela." His voice had a tone she hadn't heard before, it held all the emotion he felt and she knew these feelings were for only her. Hearing her name in that tone caused goose bumps to suffuse her skin.

Removing her hand he stood and without looking he moved to the bow as they sailed into port. Michaela felt tears sting her eyes wondering what was happening. She had been so happy, happier than she had been in her entire life _."Why had he gone away, what had she done wrong."_ she questioned herself. Sinking to her knees she just watched as Sully stared out to sea.

Sully was in an internal battle he so wanted to let her see what she meant to him but he had raging hormones and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and ravage her... taking a long staggering breath he stopped what he was thinking. He could feel her eyes on him and eventually slowly turned and was shocked at the look on of fear on Michaela's face and he knew he'd put it there and it tore at his heart as he ran back to her and sunk to his knees as well, gathering her into his arms he said, "I'm sorry so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Feeling the tears beginning to cascade down her face she chocked out. "It's okay Sully I don't hold you to anything."

"What are ya talking about? I don't understand?" he said as he brought her head to rest on his shoulder.

"You have decided to leave." She wasn't sure how she managed to put her fear into words but there she had said it.

"Leave who said that? I'm not leaving ya. I can't leave ya now Michaela you part of me and my *Heartsong* I love ya so much it hurts here" he said as he held his flattened hand over his heart.

"Are you positive you're not leaving?" she asked as she placed her hand on his and he turned it so she could feel the rhythm under her hand.

"Michaela it beats for you." His eyes looking at her with such love she knew he was telling the truth.

"Why did you just walk away?"she wanted to know.

"It was that way you touched me, I am goin' to keep my promise but ya touch sometimes sends me crazy."He admitted chuckling he added. "Ya didn't have brothers but I thought ya medical training would teach ya something."

Suddenly she understood and secretly was pleased but the next she was mortified and began blushing as she whispered. "Sorry."

"Don't be I love it when ya touch me, but sometimes I will need some space sorry."

Nodding she laughed now we are both saying sorry.

They decided to try out the Sal Salis Ningaloo Reef exclusive safari camp hidden in the white sand dunes of Cape Range National Park. The spacious wilderness tents were just metres from the water's edge and the world's greatest fringing coastal coral reef. Eco tents were referred to as 'Wild Bush Luxury' in one of Australia's best kept natural secrets the Ningaloo Reef. Sal Salis's ecological principles also ensured them that their stay generated a minimal environmental footprint. A principle they both wanted.

The tent was luxury it had a hard floor and a shower and eco friendly toilet. Michaela looked at the large king sized bed and then Sully.

Trying to take her anxiety away he just said it was okay he wanted to keep his word to her, that in the swag they were closer with a twinkle in his eye as he winked at her.

"But," he gently placed his fingers over her lips and bent and gave her a soft kiss. "I don't want to tease you Sully."

"Ya not." He reassured her. "Only when ya ready as I said I love ya and I'd wait for forever."

Her fears already gone as he kissed her again.

After changing they ate a delicious meal watching the great red ball sunset over the ocean. Michaela settled against Sully her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Settling they snuggled into each other as they had every night since they had left for the small holiday. Neither was asleep though thought troubling them both.

Michaela was concerned she was leading him on by teasing him. She was reared in such a strict background she was uncertain of what was appropriate. Her mother had gone ballistic when Marjorie had had to marry. But she had had those steamy dreams about Sully for months. Questioning what she wanted knowing she wanted a future with him ...was her inability to show what she felt push David away. No she decided that wasn't it as Sully continually reassured her that he would wait. Trouble was did she want too.

Sully on the other hand was troubled by wondering if he was pushing her into something she'd regret. He didn't want to repeat history but Michaela wasn't like Abbey. He didn't want her to hate him later on if she wasn't sure or ready.

Sleep finally came to them but then the dreams came as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N There is a sex scene in this chapter.**

Chapter 22

The rhythmic sound of the waves climbing up the beach and back was a peaceful sound to wake up to. Snuggling into Sully's embrace Michaela smiled she felt at peace this was a rare feeling and she marvelled that she could feel this way in a man's arms. She knew he was still sleeping by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She had her head in the cleft where his collar bone met his shoulder. This is how she found herself most mornings lately. Her hand was over his heart its strum made her feel safe. His chest fascinated her, and the soft curly hairs covering it as most nights he slept shirtless and only in boxer shorts. She hadn't slept with a man before and marvelled at the fact that she had done so now. She admitted she loved him and was unsure how to move forward this was all new ground for her. She was over her insecurities first from her mother's talks and then those that been introduced by David and had plagued her ever since. She knew from their talk Sully would wait but her own needs were becoming more forceful by the day.

Sully was aware that Michaela was awake as her fingers were caressing his chest in small circles. He was once again reacting to her nearness but was determined to keep himself in check with regards to his physical feelings for her. After all their kisses had only recently become more heated gently she was getting over her shyness reminding himself they had actually only been together for only six months although to him it felt like a life time. He was waiting for her to want more and he was determined to wait even if it killed him. Love was a funny thing he had come to Australia not expecting his world to change but here he was in love again. Smiling to himself thinking it was a long way to come for love.

Michaela was once again trying to calm herself as she was dreaming her dreams and each morning could not believe she was with the man who had continually been on her mind for nearly a year now. She relished the closeness that they were sharing and was now pleased she had been forced to take a break from work and that Sully could be with her. Coming to Australia had been in her honest opinion her best decision ever. She did not come here to find love but she had it was a long way to come to find love. She smiled.

Taking a long breath he turned so he could see her face. "Mornin'." He said smiling, running his fingers through her long hair. "I love your hair I couldn't believe how it looked when I first saw it, I wanted to touch it." He murmured. Suddenly remembering he had drawn it into a ponytail, his own personal mermaid.

"Good morning to you too." She said looking into his clear blue eyes that seemed to be laughing, her lips smiling in her special way.

"Been dreaming agin'?" He asked softly already knowing the answer.

She just nodded. They had spoken often about the dreams that had been their nightly companion since they had first met. Both marvelled at the knowledge that they had shared a dream about someone that they had not known but that their souls had recognised instantly.

Thus the lazy day began they knew this special time was quickly coming to an end. Her arm was healing and both would soon need to be getting back to their respective jobs.

Michaela read some and they explored the beach picking up shells and Sully drift wood that in his imagination he could make out different things.

Pointing out to sea Sully told her that an island called Dirk Hartog Island lay out there off Sharks Bay. He had been a Dutch Explorer and left a battered plate in the island with the date on it.

He said that further South there was a ship wreck of another Dutch sailing ship called the Batavia. There had been a mutiny and people killed on an island. It was a grizzly chapter in the history. Michaela shivered.

In the afternoon they went for a swim as the sea was so inviting. Slashing each other and playing tag. Sometime later Sully surfaced just in front of her stealing a kiss.

Finally Michaela wanted to lie on the beach and stood and began leaving the ocean.

Sully was watching as Michaela got out of the foaming surf, her hair hung down to her waist, his heart grew with so much pride that she returned the love he felt for her. He watched then he could no longer resist running out of the surf as he gently lay her on the sand the waves caressing them. He learnt over her and kissed her. Looking at her he kissed her again this time she responded as never before.

"Oh! How I love ya." He said.

"I love you too….this is my dream." She finished looking startled.

Looking into her eyes that had darkened he asked. "Ya dream?"

"Yes I have dreamt this many times. But I have never seen the end….." she breathlessly answered captivating his gaze.

Leaning in and gently kissing her again it deepened almost instantly. "Ya so… beautiful."

"I never thought I could be so happy." Looking into the eyes that she loved and were now growing darker as she made a decision …. " Sully show me how my dream ends." She breathlessly begged.

He lifted his head as she lifted her head to kiss him again. Just out of her reach he asked in a voice he could not hide the desire consuming him. "Are ya sure?"

Her own yearning over taking her she nodded lifting her leg to loop it over his pulling him closer.

Growling in the back of his throat he rose and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the shower. Still holding her in his arms he made the water warm. He looked onto her desire filled eyes and asked again. "Are ya sure, I'll wait for you forever you know that?"

Again she nodded and leaned into him as she gently pulled his head forward and whispered into his ear. "Show me how my dream ends….please."

Placing her down and watching he slowly placed his fingers into his bathers and shed them onto the floor. Standing there he watched as her eyes roamed over his body. He waited till he could no longer wait as he stepped forward and undid the ties to her top. First the back and waited as she made no effort to hide he gently moved her hair and undid the strap around her neck letting the garment fall to the floor kissing he neck and savouring the salty taste from the sea. His gazed into her eyes he asked softly, "Can I touch ya?"

Michaela was feeling over whelmed but she had wanted to be with Sully for so long she could not help but feel this was right they were right. She wanted to have him touch her more than anything she had ever wanted in her life, the trembling of anticipation was thrilling. "Yes." Was her breathless reply.

He moved forward as his eyes dropped as he moved his hands up her arms to her shoulders and down the valley between her breasts. Leaning in he kissed her neck near her ear again instantly goose bumps suffused her entire body and she began to tremble. Never in her entire life has she felt as if she was on fire. He kissed one breast while gently massaging the other and then swapped sides. He kept watching her reaction going as slow and gentle trying to keep in control of his own mounting feelings.

In a husky voice he murmured. "I just wanna remember everything." Her head lolled back allowing him access to her throat, moaning when he kissed her there.

She could not just stand there so she mirrored his actions. Gently moving her fingers tips over his chest and abdomen. Moaning he begged."Slowly my love."

Finally he hooked his thumbs into the bottom of her bathers and dropped them to the floor to join the other garments never taking his eyes off hers. He wanted so much to step back and take her all in, but was aware that he had to be gentle so kept them close. He knew she was nervous by the breaks in her voice and he knew she was giving him a gift by being with him. A gift he would honour and cherish forever to be with the one you love more than life itself. He had never felt like this before this was so special.

She continues to caress his body as they washed each other sending each other further than ever before the flame growing higher than their dreams had ever been, and he finally washed her hair with the scented shampoo that he loved.

Close ... washing her hair and body. She reciprocated all he did sending both further than they ever imagined or dreamt.

"Sully" she whispered.

He picked her up and wrapped her in a large bath towel and took her to the bed. Wanting to help her he knelt behind her using another towel he began drying her hair.

"Ya know I love ya hair since I first saw it." He reiterated finally brushing it gently. Her head followed his strokes and her eyes were closed she could not help all the love she felt for this gentle man. It shimmered as it dried and had the look of fine copper stands in the sun shine filtering through the tent. Finally he moved her hair and he began kissing her shoulder and moving to her neck hearing her suck in her breath. Finally he moved them so they lay close and again began caressing her body moving up and down and all over her curves. She was writhing at his touch.

"Sully." She moaned into his ear.

"Michaela." He pulled away watching her intently. "Show me how my dreams end?" as she nodded. He could no longer hold on and so he joined them. Surprised when he felt her flinch, registering in horror he was her first time. He began moving away.

She instantly pulled him close "Please don't stop." She implored.

Feeling him gently encourage her to join in their dance of love she was overwhelmed to his gentleness.

After they had fulfilled their craving and he lay over her he moaned into her ear. "I love ya more than my own life, I will love ya all my days."

Moving off her he brought her with him and tenderly held onto her as she had her head on his chest and moved her hands over his body. "Ya okay?"

He felt her nod. "I love you too Sully, thank you for showing me how my dream was to end it was amazing".

Laying there they started to drift off to sleep when suddenly Sully stiffened. _"Oh! What have I done?"_ he thought transported into the past. He had been a virgin back then and he thought she had been as well. His instinct was now to run away again terror filling him.

Sensing the change she instinctively knew what had occurred Michaela tightened her hold on him and reassured him softly. "Sully I am not Abigail it won't happen to us, I love you and would never put you through that, I am on the pill for irregular monthlies."

"Sorry I know." He admitted Michaela was different she was sincere and true.

They drifted off to sleep.

Michaela awoke much later to find Sully gone. Through the flap of the tent in the reflection of the large sinking moon she saw him sitting with his shoulders hunched over his drawn up knees and his arms wrapped around them and his chin resting on them. He was looking out at the moon shining on the ocean looking like steps that ascended to the heavens on the surface apparently deep in thought.

She moved towards him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Sully?" Turning towards him she was shocked to see rivulets of tears glistening on his cheeks. He opened his arms and she moved into them holding him as tightly as he was now holding her.

Softly he began and she had to strain her ears to hear him. "I once wondered how long it would take to swim out till I was too tired to return and open my mouth..."

Michaela was stunned as she remembered his sad eyes when she first met him and wondered what had caused such grief and sadness. Remaining silent so he could continue she squeezed his shoulder letting him know she was there for him.

After Hannah... after Hannah... the idea of being a dad filled my world... after she...was gone ... I lost all hope... I didn't think I could ...go on. His hold tightened on her and around her as he placed his head on her shoulder. "...Michaela ya saved me...ya have no idea how much I love ya...I love ya."

His whole body was shaking as he finally let go of all the grief he had held in check for so long. He moved and found his wallet out of it he pulled out a folded certificate. Michaela recognised there were small inked hands and feet on it, she knew these would be Hannah's. She nodded and handed it back to him which he returned to its place in his wallet along with a small lock of hair in a small plastic sleeve.

Michaela knew about grief she had witnessed it so many times in her professional life also when her beloved father died. Losing a child was the worst any parent could imagine. Gently massaging his head and she ran her hands through his hair she crooned. "I love you too Sully." Marvelling how close the emotions of love and grief really were. That the act of love had brought back those memories in full force. Michaela knew he was taking steps that would be healing for both of them.

The sun was rising from the golden dunes behind them when Sully finally returned her hug and once again lay her in the sand cradling her head in his hands. "I love ya so much... I never thought I'd love again, I have loved you from the first time I saw you." He said again as he lay beside her closing his eyes. Exhaustion taking over he finally slept knowing he was finally safe.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Spending the next couple of days enjoying each other's company and marvelling continually at how they had to travel nearly to the other end of the earth to find love and how it had occurred amazed them. Their union had began to heal all the sadness that had been over whelming them for such a long time. Sharing and having someone who truly understood was like a balm that healed their souls. Holding hands and sharing a unique feeling of oneness they held for each other. A oneness that they marvelled at continually. Their love was all absorbing and it saddened them that they had to rejoin the world once again very soon.

Reluctantly they left their hideaway and began slowly to travel back to Meeka and work. Knowing that they would see each other as often as possible though the large distance seemed enormous.

At a road house they found a bus load of school children and parents. The bus was broken down and the fathers mainly farmers were in the process of mending the back broken axle. They had taken over the workshop and Sully was more than happy to assist them in mending the damage as the children and women slept. He was astounded that just plain old fencing wire could be used in the ways these gentlemen used it. By mid night they were done enough to allow the bus to travel back to its destination the next day. If this had been unable to be done the group had to await a replacement bus that would have taken forty eight hours to arrive.

While they worked the men told Sully about a Kangaroo Court they had held one evening as entertainment. The idea was to find out funny things or some small mistake that had occurred. The judge sat in court and when the culprit had been found guilty by the jury the whole group he would pass sentence. One man had swam with his wrist watch on when asked by a child if it was water proof he had answered after looking at it. "No it's only half full." Another gentleman the bank manager of the town where they were from, actually had to wear makeup applied by the ladies on the group. He forgotten about it and Sully was told that there had been a lot of odd reactions when he slowed motorists mainly trucks warning of the broken down bus and children. Ray one farmer had taken his child down to relieve the man only to see a woman slowly winding up the window as she spoke to him, glancing at her husband as if to say..."can you see what he is wearing." Ray's son asked innocently if he was aware of the fact that he still had on makeup. He laughed and said that explained the odd behaviour of the truckies and others he had stopped during the time he was there.

The bus driver later divulged that the two way radio the main form of communication between vehicles out on lonely roads was buzzing about the strange man stopping trucks telling of the danger of the broken down bus. It soon became quite a laugh amongst those travelling the long lonely hours.

Everyone was still chuckling about the situation hours later. Michaela was convinced it would become a legend in the town in the future.

Sully thought it funny and wondered what he and Michaela would have thought if they had seen it.

Finally he joined her in their swag happy he had been witness to the group and what they had achieved with an oxy (Oxyacetylene) welder and fencing wire. He marvelled at the odd things he was picking up from mostly odd situations.

The children were up early the next morning and woke the rest of those in the camping area with their noisy laughter. Sully and Michaela were invited to have breakfast with them the children asking what she had done to break her arm and the boys were especially impressed to hear she had been in a plane crash. The adults saying they had heard it on the news and were glad that they had survived. Many had stories about the amazing job the RFDS did even out where they had travelled from. Michaela was asked to look at some minor scrapes and scratches. Soon the class of children and adults boarded their fixed bus to resume their travels home.

Finally Sully and Michaela were headed on their way also.

Travelling through the beautiful **Karijini National Park** , looking at the Newman Waterholes ancient waterholes used by the indigenous inhabitants and they found an area that featured truly authentic Aboriginal rock carvings. Sully was reminded of the rock art in the central desert. The dry climate kept the rock art in pristine condition some looked like they had been done only weeks ago instead of thousands of years. Michaela was impressed and Sully told her of stories Jackie had told on the long lonely night. That their *Dream Time* was not unlike to the oral history of the native American Indians

There among aboriginal art was a white sailing boat on the smooth rock walls of a small cave that was thought to have been left by sailors over a hundred years before, the inscriptions were not able to be identified but was identified as ancient script. Some thought it was from a ship wreck from early explorers, or maybe from sailors from a mutiny and massacre earlier one in the coasts history. The hull was rounded as if it had run aground or been ship wrecked as looking at a sailing boat in the water it looked like it has a flat hull. There were at least three other such boats drawn in caves over a large area that covered hundreds of miles on rock walls. The story was related to them by local station owner.

There was so much to see still and the time was running out and they wanted to remember the time they had. Sully found a piece of amethyst that he decided to be made into a ring for Michaela at some later date. Semi precious stones were able to be picked up in many places.

In Newman they went out to dinner and it was a lovely night ever aware that the magic was closing in on them. They had not had many opportunities to get dressed up and this was a special time for both of them. Sully wore nice fitting jeans and a blue button down shirt he left the top buttons open. His long hair cascaded in soft curls over his shoulders. Michaela loved how the colour enhanced the colour of his eyes. She wore a pastel teal blue frock and white sandals, there was a slight touch of lace at the neck line and sleeves that dressed the dress up a little. Her hair tumbled down her back in waves that had been made by having her hair braided Sully loved her hair like this. The meal Michaela admitted was as good as in any Boston Restaurant.

In town while getting groceries for the remainder of their trip they found a distressed grandmother whose small child had locked the toilet door and had refused to get off the seat till he had his bottom wiped. Sully luckily had a whole lot of tools in the tray of his ute. He managed to remove the toilet door so the stranded child could be rescued by the distraught grandmother. Michaela laughed at the whole episode and Sully replaced the door after embarrassingly having to explain to other women wanting to use the facility he was doing it as a favour but the small culprit and Gran had disappeared after thanking him and giving him a hug in gratitude. Michaela refusing to come to his defence chuckling at the suspicious looks from the patrons walking in and finding a young man with the door off its hinges.

"Thanks a lot." He grouched at her when he had the door rehung.

"I wonder what they thought." was all she queried her eyes laughing at the whole affair.

As they approached Meekatharra Michaela indicated that she wanted to visit one place to share with him for their last night out.

Taking the road off the bitumen ribbon she showed him were to go finally finding a place to park near the gorge that Charlotte had brought her to months ago. The white ghost gums a stark contrast to the red, oranges and purples on the craggy rock surroundings.

They set up camp ever aware that their time was soon to end and they would be going back to their jobs and aware now that they needed to talk about a future. Both sure now that there was a future for them.

It was too late in the evening to descend to the rock pool Michaela wanted to share with him.

Cooking the meal on the fire they sat on the log and held the cups of coffee clasped in their hand watching as the grey gum smelling smoke twisted as it rose into the dark star studded sky.

"Michaela, Sully." They both began at once. Giggling as it wasn't the first time they had both began a sentence at the same time.

"You first, women always go first." Sully offered. Although it was hard for her as she wanted to know what he was going to say.

"I never thought I would ever find someone to love again after David...he destroyed my confidence in finding true love. When I saw you in Queensland I was so attracted to you it scared me. I ran...and as you have seen I have done that a few times. Sully I am not used to giving myself to anyone...but I have to you, and it scares me." Sully knew she was stumbling over admitting her true feelings as she leaned into him avoiding looking into his eyes. This was one of the things that really attracted her to him one minute she was so confident and next vulnerable his just wanted to protect her.

Turning her he gently placed his fingers over her lips and gently kissed her whispering. "I know it scared me too. I've been living my life on my own...after... I was okay with that...I had denied how it felt to feel love to allow myself that feeling again...I felt I didn't deserve it. After Abigail I didn't trust anyone I was sure others were like her, that they would destroy me" Taking a shuddering breath he continued. "When I saw you, you threw me off balance I knew I was falling in love with you. It was impossible I didn't know you. All that loneliness when I looked into your eyes I knew I was foolin' myself. I saw your pain as well but didn't have the courage to pursue it. I am glad that the spirit's had other ideas. We both got another chance at finding love let's see if our dreams can really come true."Falling silent he waited to see what she would say.

"I agree I am sure they will work out for us. But something has worked hard to bring us together it worked out for us don't you think, maybe not quite the same as we dreamt but nearly." She said snuggling closer.

"Yes I cannot believe I could dream more, I got more than I have ever dreamed possible. He added holding her as close as he could. "I meant it you know when I was in the hospital, and other times". She tilted her head to the side as if asking a question. "That I love ya I will love ya' all my days, Michaela I realize people are not supposed to be alone lonely."

Michaela had on many occasions wondered if Sully knew about those fuzzy hours when he was brought into the ward realizing he had that the tie they had was like a woven rope that was never meant to break.

Sully said "I don't know the path but if ya want to we can keep travelling along it to see where it will lead."

Michaela gently moved his hair behind his ear. "I know where I want us to be and yes I will follow."

"Good. Will ya marry me?" he asked abruptly with hope. As he slid off the log and held her hands in his gently bringing them to his lips. "I don' have a ring yet but it just feels the right time". Looking at the sky the Milky Way and the millions of blinking stars he continued. "I swear by all the stars in the sky I will love you and cherish you all of my days, as the stars are my witness".

Tears pricked her eyes and her gaze blurred as she knelt in front of him. "Yes, I will marry you and I swear that I will make you as happy as you make me."

That night they loved each other and feeling a oneness that few couples achieve, still completely marvelling at their good fortune.

The next day Michaela took Sully down the cliff face to the gorged bottom and along to the rock pool and the small water fall she had been shown months before. Entering the water she invited Sully to join her. As he entered the water and waded towards her she stepped into his loving embrace. Kissing gently he slowly turned her into the cascading water and then dowsed himself throwing his head back as she squealed in protest. Both laughing as the water cooled their heated skin.

As they warmed themselves and dried on the hot rocks they loved each other again.

So their idyllic trip was swiftly coming to an end. But they no longer seemed to worry their destination was together.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sully pulled up in front of Michaela's place. They were relaxed and had had a lovely time together and now felt they were on firm ground. Leaning over he kissed her on the lips looking deeply into her eyes he stated. "I love ya so much you'll never know what ya have done to me." Sully was going to spend a few days with her before going back to the station.

Closing her eyes she savoured their kiss and reiterated, "I love you so much." Michaela only needed a couple of days or so before she would be able to go back to work. Her arm and its fibre glass caste was due to be removed in a day or so. She missed working but was saddened by the fact that Sully would soon be gone also.

Collecting their luggage from the back of the ute he walked to the door and was surprised when Michaela opened the door and stopped dead in front of him making him run into her in time to hear her exclaim, "Mother?"

Looking around her he saw a severe looking immaculately dressed woman standing in the middle of the lounge room as a young scruffy young man came into view from behind the wall. Sully then uttered in an equally surprised voice, "Hank?"

The other man said grinning broadly, "Nice ta see ya' haven't forgotten me."

Dropping their bags Sully gently took Michaela's hand looking with concern from his girlfriend to the older woman standing in the centre of the room. Michaela had told him of their difficult relationship that had deteriorated even further after the death of her father.

...

Elizabeth Quinn had decided that she wanted to have her youngest child back home. Deciding to travel to the ends of the earth and make her see some sense. Why she was just wasting herself in Australia. David had finished with the floozy and come to her saying he would be pleased if he could convince her to return to him.

Elizabeth had endured the worst time of her life even though she had purchased business class tickets on Qantas Airlines from Boston. She had a stopover in Los Angeles. The meals tasted like cardboard and she missed the meals that Martha her chef made. Then a long haul over to Melbourne there she transferred from an international flight to domestic with the flight to Perth another four hours added to the confined conditions. In Melbourne she had a big argument as she was restricted to domestic airlines and the luggage allowance was one bag and she had two on the international flight. In Melbourne's duty free shops she had purchased Michaela's favourite perfume as an incentive to remind her daughter of what she was missing.

Landing in Perth she stayed a night in a hotel knowing she would need to be up early the next morning to catch the flight to Meekatharra. Laying in the bath she was relieved to be able to remove the pressure stockings to help prevent DVT (Deep Vein Thrombosis) It was good to soak and then to get out and eat her room service meal. The accommodation was far less that what she was used to, she had decided not to travel too far from the airport into a better hotel.

The next morning she was at the domestic airport ready to take the flight north. She was not at all impressed at the burley array of rough looking men, filling the airport with their uniform apparel and fowl language. Many looked at the older woman as if she was an alien from outer space. Her hair and clothes looked like they came from some fashion magazine, she definitely looked like mutton dressed as lamb. It was obvious she thought she was somebody important. Each group of men was wondering what she was doing amongst them at the airport and whose mother she could be, men turning and looking at her stupid grins on their faces made her even more furious. After all most where fly in fly out mine workers.

Then to top it off she was confronted with a tall scruffy long haired man. He was slouched on a chair his long legs preventing her from access of the only spare seat. He looked at her when she stood looking at him waiting for him to offer to move his legs so she could sit. He was the only one not wearing the fluro uniform that adorned all the others. Grinning he watched her waiting for her to ask, it was obvious her look managed her wishes granted. Well he didn't bow to anyone certainly not angry upper class ladies.

Finally an exasperated Elizabeth pushed past him and sat just as the announcement for passengers travelling to Meekatharra to begin boarding. The next surprise for the Boston power house was the size of the plane. Nothing at all as large as those she had spent the last number of days on.

Handing her boarding pass to the stewardess she was shown her seat as there was no business class on this aircraft. Low and behold her companion was the scruffy man and a heavily built miner and she was plumb in between them.

Most executives flew in company jets or their own aircraft.

As the air attendant came by she asked if there was another seat available.

"Unfortunately no," was the reply. "We are always full I am afraid."

The scruffy gentleman just grinned his silly look again not saying a word. The big heavily built man sucked in his protruding belly and sat straighter trying to look smaller.

Elizabeth sat between the two gentlemen and tried to pretend unsuccessfully she was in her parlour. Ignoring both men in the small space she was left, thankfully the flight was over quickly.

…..

They were in Meekatharra in a short time and disembarked onto the tarmac. Elizabeth stood at the top of the gang plank staring at the scene in front of her. She could not believe what she was seeing. There was a *small* building that was the meant to be the terminal, descending the steep steps she questioned her daughters sanity. Collecting her luggage she waited as if she was expecting something, someone to come and offer her assistance.

People seemed not to even notice her all going about their own business in their busy lives. The miners making their way to the buses that transported them out to the various mine sites.

Hank was having his own stunned reaction at the small town having decided to travel to see his friend. Sully and he had kept in contact and he knew he was visiting a friend in Meekatharra hence his decision to come here rather than surprise him by turning up in Newman. This was the back of nowhere after Sydney. He was questioning Sully's sanity he knew he wanted to disappear but this place was some were you could fall off the face of the earth.

Hence here he was with the woman he did not know in the dirt covered area. He located his kit and was about to ask for some help. Looking at the stunned woman he chuckled she looked so out of place here. Swatting a fly he wondered if he should ask if she needed help but he didn't know where he was going either.

The local policeman was there at the airport as he had taken a passenger there and leant against the counter in the terminal watching the stream of passengers alighting. Two of them did not look like they fitted in. The miners and pastoralists had all left in busses or other vehicles. These two just looked *like stunned mullets*.

Ambling over he began to introduce himself when Elizabeth turned without letting him continue and indicated the large travel cases and said, "Those are mine and I want to be taken to my daughter." Surprised Daniel looked at the woman but picked up the baggage and escorted her into the building, Hank just trailed behind and watched recognising the man may have been the local policemen not a butler as she seemed to be treating him. His habitual smirk spreading further across his face.

Depositing the luggage in front of the desk he leaned forward and called the young man's attention to the lady and gentleman.

"Um...Horace you have customers." He yelled.

Horace a tall gangly built young man with dark hair and long face with large loose lips came from an inner office and looked in surprise at the two visitors with Daniel. "Not from around here?" he stated the obvious as Elizabeth humphed through her tightly pursed lips.

Daniel shook his head vigorously at the young man. Hank just leant against the counter near the corner and waited to be noticed.

"I want to be taken to my daughter." Elizabeth stated seeing how small the town was she was sure this would not be a problem. "I just need the Taxi to take me to her."

Horace looked at Daniel silently questioning if he knew who her daughter may be. Daniel shrugged and Hank snorted watching this was like some old fashioned silent black and white movie.

"Sorry Mrs but the Taxi is broken won't be fixed for a day or so."

If Hank thought things had been interesting before then things certainly were getting better. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and her colour heightened to a bright red.

Daniel put his hand on her elbow and was about to ask her who she was wanting to see when she spun around and yelled for him to take his hands off her. Daniel immediately stepped back a step.

Horace tried seeing *things going downhill from here. "Ma'am Daniel here is the local policeman." He stammered.

Instantly Elizabeth's demeanour changed. "Oh! I am sorry it has been an awful flight you know." as she tried to regain her frayed nerves.

Still using the counter as a leaning post Hank thought _, "I knew that."_

Daniel now had the stiff woman's full attention. "Let's start from the beginning who is it your here to visit?"

"Not visit to make her see sense and take her home were she belongs." She emphatically stated.

"Oh! **she** is here against her own free will?" He once again wanted to know, wondering if it was one of the girls on the mines.

"Well no not exactly."

All those present now trained their eyes on her speculating who it was she was referring too.

Suddenly feeling cornered Elizabeth squared her shoulders and said in a strong voice. "Michaela Quinn *DOCTOR* Michaela Quinn my daughter."

The same reaction was from both Horace and Daniel first their eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped before in unison they said in disbelief. "Doctor Mike?" Hank didn't know this person but sure would like to meet her.

"Yes." Elizabeth added, "she should not be here in this place." she said waving her arm in a circle showing her distaste for their surrounds.

"I believe Mike is quite capable to decided this for herself." Daniel commenced.

Horace intervened. "Ma'am Mike is a good Doctor and we need her here."Scowling she looked at Horace who cowered under her gaze. "Doctor."

Daniel tried to defuse the situation by looking at the other new scrawny visitor. "Who are you here to see?"

Not one to waste words Hank just said. "Sully."

Before Horace could say one word Daniel shot him a look that shut the other mans mouth with a snap. Daniel winking at Horace and saying to Hank and Mrs Quinn. I will drop you off but you may have to wait awhile as Mike is on holidays. Sully I think he is on holidays as well but he could be back at work. It took Horace a few minutes to get the shock that was in store for these two. Nodding he excused himself and scurried back into the office mumbling he'd leave them with the policeman.

*Stunned mullet... _Meaning:_ surprised, bewildered, uncomprehending. You're said to look like a stunned mullet, when you have no idea what's going on or what they're talking about.  
 _Example:_ When she said no, he looked like a stunned mullet.

*things going downhill... things getting worse.

A/N Another strange story is... An elderly Gran died in a car travelling over East. As the couple had children in the car they wrapped Gran up and tied her on the roof rack. Turned and travelled back to Norseman being the closest Police Station. Mother and children went to have some tea. The husband took car and Gran still on the top to the Police. While he was in side making a statement the car was stolen. Gran and all. Imagine the surprise of the thieves went they discovered Gran. The car and condense was never found. Hummm Aus is full of such stories.

I will be away next week. So sadly you will have to wait till the following week. SORRY.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Daniel drove the two strangers to Mike's single story brick house. Hank had thought it amusing that he was being driven in a Police van but Elizabeth was less that amused as Daniel had had to move copious papers from the passenger seat to allow her to be seated. Another thing that stunned the men was she made no effort to pick up the luggage and waited for them to do so. Rolling his eyes Hank informed the officer he did not know the woman nor her daughter only Sully since they were young as they walked behind the dignified woman.

Alighting from the wagon Daniel located the key that he was privy too explaining that on occasions Mike was away and he looked after the place with his wife Emily.

The woman grumbled so the men could hear, her daughter had earned the right to be called Doctor and what was it with people not recognising such achievements. Daniel bit back the comment that she should then address him as Sergeant.

Standing outside the home Elizabeth asked in a disgusted voice, "She lives here?" the bare earth with a few succulents pot plants all the adornment that stood on the stark parched earth.

"Yep."

Hank still had the silly grin plastered on his face. Leaving his bag in the car he assumed that Sully was staying somewhere else. Daniel saw this and said, "You better get your gear too as Sully will be coming here as well."

Elizabeth stopped and stared at the man as if he spoke a different language while Hank said. "The sly old dog he got a girlfriend?" to which the policemen nodded and opened the door and pointed towards the town and hastily bid them farewell."You will find anything you want at the grocery store." Next moment he was driving hard towards the town trying not to lose his glee. Thinking _"I'd like to be a fly on the wall when they all meet."_

At the station he did consider using the CB radio and letting his friends know what was in store for them but then deciding *No* everyone in the whole area then would know about the new arrivals. He was sure they would be back either this day or the next.

Entering the small house Elizabeth was appalled at what she saw, such a sparsely decorated place. Hank who was suffering from his high consumption of a certain beverage flopped on the lounge.

"Well."

Raising his eyes to look at the older woman he asked. "What?"

Elizabeth needed to use that ladies and so she went and looked through the house seeing Michaela had a room as there were family photos on the chest of draws she went to the other room and after struggling with her luggage she dumped it in the centre of the room. Finding the toilet that was no bigger than a broom cupboard she went and lay on the bed. Not registering there was an array of men's cloths adorning various points in the room.

Both new occupants rose later and where in the middle of deciding what to do about dinner when they heard a car arrive. Michaela was the first through the door and her surprise was obvious as Sully bumped into her and his exclamation added to the confusion.

Sully stepped and put a protective arm around Michaela when Elizabeth's shrill voice said."Take your hand off her she is an engaged woman…. " Glaring from Michaela to Sully.

"Yes Mrs Quinn I know." He said thinking she was referring to himself though puzzled how she already knew.

"Michaela David!..."

"I am engaged to Sully and David is old history Mother, remember he was unfaithful." Michaela replied in an icy tone.

"I have given up some very important engagements to come here to the ends of the earth to make you see sense." Looking with distain at her surroundings. "You do not belong here your place is in Boston with people of your own kind" She was using a tone that reminded Michaela of her telling off as a young child when her mother disapproved.

"I belong here were I am wanted and needed."

Hank could no longer stay quiet and said. "Now ladies play nice."

Both women turning and saying in unison. "Shut up." Michaela was surprised at her mother's utterance. Never even to the servants had she told anyone just to shut up.

Sully grabbing his unexpected friend dragging him into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Leave them be." Sully warned his friend and then asked. "what ya doin' here anyways?"

"That's a nice welcome I must say, so the young woman ya had ya eye on ya followed her heh?"

"No we just happened to meet again after I had an accident. She's a doctor" Sully was not going to divulge how they both had dreamed of each other since meeting.

"Likely story wanted to keep her to yourself, she looks better than I remember Hank winked. Sully was deciding it may be best to remove Hank and himself as soon as possible and go back to the station. He could see that things with Hank there could become sticky for all of them. He only had to try and get Michaela on her own.

Michaela was still reeling from the shock of seeing her mother here, the last person on the earth she expected. It didn't bode well as she knew her mother was set in a path that would be difficult to dissuade.

When Sully remerged with the coffees, milk and sugar and a packet of biscuits in the wrapping and jokingly with a smile said don't break the barrel Elizabeth huffed. "Are they all savages out here in the forsaken land?"

"Mother, he was only joking." Michaela retaliated.

"Well take me to the local motel and I will stay there." she sarcastically said.

"I'll doss on the lounge." Hank volunteered with a gleam in his eye. Sully throwing him a glaring glance.

No Mother you have the spare room, Hank yes you have the lounge and Sully watched as she continued and Sully will share with me.

Elizabeth's reaction was immediate she stood protesting as the cup of coffee in slow motion tilted towards the standing woman and poured the scalding liquid over her skirt.

"Michaela I forbid it." As she tried to wipe the spreading stain from her clothes with a tea towel that Sully had tried using. "Get your hands off me!" Elizabeth screamed snatching the cloth. "Look my travelling dress is ruined."

"It will be fixed at the dry cleaners and it's only a dress, are you burnt?" Michaela asked with concern.

Elizabeth could stand no more and fled out the front door and began walking towards the town. This was all too much for her and she needed to calm her frayed nerves.

Yes some of her other daughters had lived with boyfriend before marriage Marjory being the main culprit but Michaela was the last one she thought would go against her mother's beliefs.

"Shouldn't ya go after her?" Sully asked.

With a determination Sully recognised Michaela huffed. "No she can't get lost."

As Elizabeth paces along she came across a young boy who looked as scruffy as those in the poorer sections of Boston. He saw her and knew she was new and as he was friendly he fell in step with her.

"Hi! Ya new aint ya?" he stated the obvious. "We don't get many strangers here." He volunteered.

Grumpily the woman who only wanted space to organise her thoughts and formulate a plan to get her daughter away from here as soon a humanly possible looked at the blue innocent eyes of the lad. He has a gap in the front teeth as his older ones coming through.

"Yes does it look like it?" Elizabeth stated the obvious.

Nodding he said. "Daniel told Mum ya had arrived with another man."

"Daniel?"

"Yes the policeman he told Mum she is the teacher of the air."

"Your Doctor Mike's mother right?" He said in a knowing voice.

Nodding Elizabeth watched the small child.

"We really need good doctors here ya know? It is a big land and it's hard to be them out here ya know." Scuffing his toe on the dirt he continued."We all like her and she is a friend to my mum and others. She saved Sully when he was trampled by a bull ya know? She flies in a plane with my brother and Bluey." Looking at the old ladies face he decided it was better not to tell her about the accident, he wasn't sure why she was here but his gut told him she wanted her to leave. "Ya want to look around, I showed Mike I'll show you too if ya like and ya can have some tea with Mum." He offered in a friendly childlike tone.

"Thank you for the offer I do not think I'll be here long and I had better get back now." The older woman said.

Before running off Brian said."Any time just remember to ask." as he ran off down the dusty road. Elizabeth slowly turned to return to the house as she had nowhere else to go.

A car stopped and she was offered a lift. It was Charlotte who knew some of their story. "Your Mike's mother I assume, I am Charlotte the teacher of the air. My children work here with the RFDS and the hospital and you have just met Brian."

Reluctantly Elizabeth climbed into the car.

Charlotte went on to tell the mother about the job that her daughter did. How she was here when Australia needs dedicated doctors. That she had saved men and women over thousands of miles not just in small suburban practices. Elizabeth had never thought about what her daughter's position meant to this huge area and its people.

Mike sitting on the lounge and the two men had brought out chairs from the dining table were drinking the coffee discussing what they should all do about the situation. Michaela had remembered Hank the bar tender at the island and hoped Sully had never told him of what she thought of him.

"I think the best thing would be for me to take Hank to the station." Sully said while taking Michaela's fingers and kissing them tenderly, keeping his eyes on her face all the time. He was cursing to himself for their lousy luck that not only did they have Hank here who could be insensitive at the best of times. But they also had Michaela's mother and Hank had quickly filled them in on her antics since arriving. Separation seemed to be the best option at this time.

"No I need you here" Michaela stated."I have to speak to mother but she will not change things. She will just have to accept them."

When Elizabeth entered the two men rose and Sully yanked Hank out the door saying they would collect the groceries for dinner.

Elizabeth sunk onto the lounge as her daughter sat there as well. Registering that her mother looked worn out, surprised that Elizabeth had undertaken such an arduous trip. Knowing though she had ulterior motives made Michaela wary of their coming discussion.

"I am glad Mr Sully and his friend have left." Elizabeth said looking at the closed door.

"He did it so we could have this talk privately, it was the way he is considerate." Michaela added.

"I see you like it here?" Sweeping her hand around the small house.

Looking at her mother in the eyes she uttered. "I am needed here and I make a difference. People here need good medical assistance."

"I suppose I deserve that. I suppose I deserve a lot of what you think about me... but you deserve a lot of what I feel about you as well."Elizabeth sighed.

"Like what mother?" Michaela remembering the battles she had with her on her choice to be a Doctor, her finalizing her sham engagement to David and so many other things. He father had been the only one who supported her other than Rebecca her eldest sister.

"Unorthodoxy are not expressed simply to annoy you as you seem to believe." She knew that her Boston friends would be surprised and astonished at the situation here in the out back.

"Then why do you express them? Why can't we just agree to be different?" Michaela begged.

"Come on do you really think I can't tolerate you being different than I?"

"Then what is it?" Michaela wanted so much to say YES!

"When you were a child, you always wanted to play with fire... the stove..the hearth... even the matchers your father used to light his pipe. But it was my job not to let you get burned." The faraway look as her mother remembered those years when she was a child, days that Mike had forgotten.

"Well, I appreciate your desire to protect me, mother I really do, but there's comes a point in one's life when it's no longer your job. A point when a child is on her own. And she still wants play with fire. Then so be it."

"No! I am your mother and you're still my daughter. That is for forever and I will always try and protect you from..."

"From what you believe is to be harmful?"Michaela said harshly looking defiantly at her mother.

"That's correct."

"Mother I love Sully. He is kind and considerate and he loves me."

"Then marry him."

"We don't want to get married now. It is not the time. We are engaged."

"You can't be his mistress."The idea repulsed Elizabeth knowing Marjorie's situation. Marjory had been living with a man ever since she had left her unfaithful husband Everet.

"I'm not going to be his mistress! And even if I were. It's my life, I'll be the mistress to whomever I please."

"Disgusting."Elizabeth spat out.

"More importantly I'll be the mistress of myself." Rising and leaving the room she was too tired to be going over all this again and again. Her mother just never seemed to understand her and she was convinced she never would.

Elizabeth rose as well and went and lay on the bed in the spare room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Elizabeth was too mortified to join the group for the evening meal. She knew she had now lost her influence over her daughter. Michaela was as the young child Brian had pointed out a good doctor and it had always been her dream to be wanted and that was what she was here...needed. Her father had recognised very early on that she had a talent and her heart was caring. Nothing like her other superficial daughters, Rebecca was the only other child who had bucked the family tradition. Traditionally the Quinn's an old family of Boston were society hostesses, trying to outdo each other being better than the last extravagant affair. Now Mr Sully he seemed a lot like Josef in the way he touched and treated Michaela, like he knew before her what she wanted. Robert and Rebecca also had that unique bond. Had she squashed it with Josef spending too much time impressing others? But he was always out helping out at the hospital than spending time with her. Out here she saw a side of life were it didn't matter about material wealth one owned, it depended on support and truth. *Support* and being with others that was important. Their life depended on everyone helping. What was it the policeman had said. "Here everyone needed to pull their weight."

Sully had made up a small tray of a light meal and a cup of tea and knocked waiting for her to say enter expecting to see her daughter.

She had changed into her pyjamas and was sitting in bed an open book laying on her lap. Seeing who it was she hastily pulled the cover up over her chest looking at surprised at her unexpected visitor.

"Mr Sully."

"Thought ya had a hard day and would like something light to go to sleep on." He added with a smile. Placing the tray on the bed side table.

"Thank you."

"No bother." he said and then suddenly he looked back at the older woman. "Mrs Quinn ya have no idea how much I love ya daughter. She saved me but you'd not know that."

"OH!" Elizabeth was surprised she had not expected him to say anything.

"I lost my wife when she had our daughter."

"The child...?" although she felt she already knew the answer.

Without looking at the older woman Sully replied, "She went with her."

Shuddering Elizabeth answered. "I can't imagine the pain of losing a child... I don't know if one would ever recover." Her heart melting for this man who was engaged to marry her daughter.

"You don't," was his simple reply.

"When she died it killed me inside, I died and I had nothing left and I could not find anything to live for, that baby was my world...my dream...being a family...then I met Michaela she means more than my own life."

"Have you known each other long?" Elizabeth was interested.

Smiling Sully could not help thinking how could you explain something that you didn't understand yourself two halves of a whole so he answered honestly. "Yes and no. It is kinda a strange story and hard to believe, but ya can be assured I love her more than my own life. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I will love her all my days"

Elizabeth looked at the young man standing there in front of her brushing his hair back nervously. "This may not be how you saw things for her...us but that is what she wants and I will do everything in my power to make her happy and you should respect that." Swiftly turning he was afraid he had said too much already and just closed the door saying. "Good night."

Hank settled his long legs protruding over the end of the lounge looked more uncomfortable that a hot dog. Sully offered his swag or to put the tent up in the yard but Hank said he would be fine. Michaela was more than thrilled as her discarded pyjamas were still tucked in the swag and she was sure that she would not hear the last of that if Hank had found them.

Finally after Sully cleaned up they settled on the porch and watched the sun setting in the magnificent colours of the West. Seeing a shooting star Sully related the old Cheyenne oral story from Cloud Dancing they were souls travelling to the swinging bridge.

Finally worn out both mentally from their unexpected visitors and relaxed from their travels they retired to bed. Michaela snuggled into Sully and whispered "I need some holding", referring to his earlier comments to her.

It soon became clear that it was more than holding they wanted and laying sated holding each other Sully sniggered. "Ya know what guys ask when you have a girlfriend?"

"No" she answered thinking it would be some sly snide comment.

"Does she show enthusiasm? I appreciate your enthusiasm."

Smiling against his bare chest she whispered tiredly, "I appreciate your enthusiasm as well."

So they fell into a peaceful and deep sleep as they had become accustom too over the past few weeks. His protective arms holding her against him in a safe embrace.

All hell broke the peaceful slumbering occupants in the house as the air raid siren whirred into life Sully threw himself off the bed trying to place his legs into the same trouser leg of his pants which he found out were back to front. Michaela was scrambling for cloths scattered all over the room as they had not unpacked nor washed since arriving home that she could adorn on quickly as Sully landed on the bed in knots.

Both out the door as Hanks was shoving a pillow over his head yelling at someone to turn off the confounded noise.

Elizabeth emerged minus robe suddenly embarrassed trying to discover what was going on.

She was surprised at seeing Sully pulling on a T shirt as he headed for the front door, Michaela grabbing the boots near the door and following him.

As she looked down at her night attire suddenly aware that she wasn't dressed and re-entered the bed room.

*Emergency* was all she discerned as both tried going through the front door at the same time.

Revving the ute into life Sully asked Michaela where she should go. She decided quickly to the radio room at the airfield. The radio was connected to there and the hospital and the airfield as Sully had learned was the main command centre in any incidents.

So they arrived and many more nearly at the same time Sully assisted in setting up tents and equipment. While Michaela was on the radio to the hospital trying to find out how best she could assist. She still needed the caste off and to be cleared for duty but was checking equipment.

It seemed the whole world had gone crazy in a few short hours. Firstly there had been a rather bad car accident that needed emergency evacuations of the four causalities. Next there was a woman who was ready to deliver she was in a bogged car and they had become stuck and luckily had a radio with them they were the closest. Next the SES (State Emergency Service) had been informed of an overdue man who was somewhere out in the scorching desert and there were grave fears for his safety. Then the least serious was a man who had fallen from scaffolding at a mine site the first aide team there could cope for the time being.

So the team began with the plan that helped all their people. Daniel was needed at the scene of the accident and a plane, Doctor and a couple of nurses were dispatched there many feeling that a second plane may have been required and if so then they would need to call in other services.

The SES coordinated a search for the missing man and were assured that they would have assistance as soon as it was required.

As Michaela was still unofficially off duty but capable she was to go to the woman in labour and Sully could drive her there. As all the others had their hands full.

Charlotte was not going to let the visitors get away without seeing what it was like so she screeched into the yard and without a by your leave entered the house. She pulled off the blanket off Hank and said she had heard he was good at managing drinks. "Ya I am a bar manager." he said. Well it is water and other drinks I want you to assist with for the teams and ice plenty of ice.

Elizabeth had dressed and came forward and Charlotte said she was to help make scones and sandwiches for the searchers. Seeing the woman's face lose all colour and remembering Michaela's culinary skills she hid her mirth and said she could plate up the food instead.

Ushering them out and into the car she was off with her two unsuspecting chargers.

Hank was deposited at the airfield with lists of what was needed by each group as the first aircraft zoomed over head. Picking up a bottle of water he shook his head but began to sort out all the items into the groups. "Hope others never hear of this." He muttered to nobody in particular.

Elizabeth was introduced to the CWA woman and was shown what to do to make packs for morning and afternoon tea, lunches and dinner packs. Many women called her Lizzie and learnt she was Mike's mother visiting. Not sure about the Lizzie bit as the only other person to call her that was Josef. She tried to keep up with the others. As the time progressed she began to understand this was in actual fact very rewarding more so than the garden tea parties and other women arrived with scones, butter sandwiches and lamingtons.

She was told about what an amazing daughter she had as some women had travelled well over fifty miles to bring in their contributions and stayed to help.

Coffee and tea was supplied and they took short breaks as others arrived and took food out to those needing it.

She learnt about bush fires, cyclones, floods and other times that they all pulled together and everyone helped their neighbour's that was how it was in the bush.

Hank was also busy and he was seen to be very good at what he did. Crates of water and electrolytes were placed in sections for those needing them.

...

Over forty kilometres away Michaela came across the standard car with the frantic father and woman. After a quick examination Michaela realized that the woman would deliver before they could dislodge the vehicle.

The poor father was at his whits end and was beyond relief that he has finally had help.

Sully could relate to the father and was suppressing memories as quickly as they occurred, knowing Michaela would do all she could in her power to keep the mother and baby safe.

Monitoring the woman she asked the father to assist the mother and then looked at Sully and said she'd need his help as well. He looked like she'd shot him and wanted to run. Swallowing hard he came and asked what she needed him to do?

She explained that her caste arm would be restrictive in a case where she needed to act quickly. Sully nodded with the explanation.

She knew this was a big ask and squeezed his arm and reassured him with a smile. As the head crowned Sully saw the dark hair of the child both parents being full blood aboriginals. Michaela had shown him the instruments she needed and asked for them as she needed them. Suddenly everything seemed to cease although the woman was screaming.

"What's the matter?" Sully asked in a strangled voice.

"The cord is stopping the baby."

"It's strangling it, it's around its neck?" panic reflected in his eyes.

"No only over its shoulder we have to cut the cord and the baby will come."

Because of the caste she had trouble and so she snapped at Sully. "Sully cut the cord here." As if in a daze she retorted louder, "Sully cut it here and the baby will come."

With tears and a lot of doubt he did as she bid and out slid a beautiful baby girl. Michaela had handed him a sheet and he caught the baby and held her close looking at the parents he handed her to the father. "Ya got a little girl." tears running down his cheeks with both joy and relief.

Suddenly he turned around and hugged Michaela and into her hair he said."Thank you." He had put his demons away. She then helped the mother as she expelled the placenta, the father went off and invited Sully to join him and they buried it as was the tradition of this group of people.

The father held the child to the sky and thanked those who had gone before.

Michaela told him of some nations placing the placenta in water to feed the fish, others buried it with pencil and paper so the child would be smart. Such a variety of traditions that were part of the new life being brought into the world.

Using the brush and the winch on the ute they managed to get the bogged car out and they followed the new parents to Meeka. Michaela showed Sully the bruise like birth mark on the child's back. Explaining this was normal with these people. The proud parents called her Lilly.

Sully and Michaela once the mother and child were settled went back to HQ and wanted to see what else they could do.

The accident had been bad and there as one fatality and three transferred to the city with serious injuries.

The miner was in hospital and his injuries less critical than first thought.

The man lost had not been found and there were grave fears for his survival in forty plus degrees heat. Then the plummeting low night temperatures.

There as a debrief and all went. There would be a continued search for the missing man who it turned out to be a tourist. People rolled their eyes wondering what possessed people to think they could walk on the trails here in the desert.

Everyone was thanked and teams allotted for the next day.

Home and exhausted both Hank and Elizabeth began to have more respect for their friend and child. Both had a feeling of having helped make a difference and the women had not hesitated in telling Mike's mother how great she was. Elizabeth had never felt she had ever done such a good days work in her entire life.

There was a feeling of satisfaction in the small house that night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The big day had arrived Mick saw Doctor Cassidy and had the caste removed. There was a little muscle waste but as he said she knew that with proper physio it would be as good as new soon.

Today was the day Sully and Hank were to leave but he decided another day wouldn't hurt and Jackie had said so long as his friend knew which end of a horse was its head they could catch up. It turned out Lilly was family and Jackie had heard of the delivery through the bush telegraph.

So they went back for breakfast still with no word from the lost man.

Elizabeth related a story she had read in the Boston Globe.

About a North Carolina man had crawled four days across the Utah desert after breaking his leg on a solo hike, he had seen a gruesome movie about a man who cut off his own arm to save himself after being trapped by a boulder in the same canyon. The sixty four year old had been found by Canyonlands National Park rangers found four days after he fell 10 feet in Little Blue John Canyon. Along with the leg injury, he dislocated his shoulder but was able to work it back into place.

He was said to say. "It took me about 3 or 4 minutes to work my shoulder and get it back in place and once I got it back in place, I stood up and realized my ankle hurt a little bit,"

Elizabeth could not understand that there was no comparison here.

But like here there was no cell phone service and only two protein bars to eat, Richards began crawling back to his car across the rocky terrain. He filled his water bottles with rain as he painstakingly retraced his steps, eventually dragging himself almost five miles.

Luckily he had a GPS saying "I was actually following my GPS, crawling right on top of my feet print that I had hiked in on,"

Rangers first began looking after his campsite was found unattended, chief ranger for Canyonlands and Arches national parks. They discovered his car two days later at the trailhead for Little Blue John Canyon, which is part of the Canyonlands remote and rugged Maze District but technically outside park boundaries.

"The search was pretty quick and dirty" once they realized where he had gone hiking, Within hours, a helicopter spotted him who used the flash on his camera to catch the pilot's attention only a couple of miles from his car.

Richards was treated for the shattered leg and dehydration at a hospital, before returning to North Carolina to recover.

The result could have been much worse for the hiker because he went hiking alone and without telling anybody his plans. Temperatures in the region were

In the 80s during the day and 60s at night.

"We make a lot of rescues of people, but we usually know where they are,". "They were either hiking with somebody and got hurt or if they were hiking alone, they told people where they were going."

In 2003, a climber hiked into the same canyon also without telling anyone his plans. He became trapped by a boulder and was forced to cut off his own arm to free himself. This hiker went on to detail his struggles in a book.

Everyone sat around as Elizabeth finished her tale, just looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That was amazing but out here it's a lot different, heat, lack of water and the dangerous fauna all make it that ya can be dead in a day or less." Sully explained. "They can die within a day."

Looking at Mike and Hank he said people still did not adhere to rule number one stay with the vehicle. It could be seen from the air and if the person was lucky enough to find shade by any bush they would be hidden from the sky.

That the hiker was now in grave danger, the heat was a very dangerous thing as there was no relief. Unlike a lot of other countries the heat in Australia is dry and very dehydrating most people are not aware of this danger. In summer floods like cyclones the animals only wanted higher ground and he had heard of a woman walking through swiftly flowing flood water and a fox climbed up and sat on her head thinking she was a tree. That snakes and other animals became too exhausted swimming trying to find dry land.

After breakfast Sully and Michaela were out the door once again seeing what help they could offer. Elizabeth rose from the table and looked at Hank asking if she could be of assistance as well?

Michaela looked at her mother in surprise and said to both their guests that she would send someone if they could help. That this would be an extensive day for searchers and there were not the unusual circumstances that had occurred the day before.

"If only he had bought a eperb." She muttered.

The scale was decreased as they had not the other incidents to deal with. That extra winged assistance was flown in from Perth. It was now a large scale operation everyone knew that they had to find him today or else there would be no more hope. There had been a heavy dew on the ground and the night was really chilly and most hoped he knew how to get a drink from the leaves and a plastic bag.

Other communities and aboriginal trackers were following from his last known location.

Locals were aware of the extreme conditions but travellers had no idea that was the down fall. The Rangers left signs in all locations with numbers urging people to tell others where they were headed and then also an estimated time they were due to arrive back. Books on the areas all had urgent information sadly it was rare for people to do as was asked of them quiet often to their detriment.

Many became separated from groups by just walking away for a short distance. Others just decided to walk into the desert thinking they could possible walk to some destination. Unfortunately only 50 metres in the bush and you could lose site of the camp and be lost. A compass could assist, at night using the stars was also an option. Only if you knew how to use them.

Daniel shook his head wondering what possessed these people. On the map of the world did Australia look so small. When he was in Norseman on the Eyre highway he saw people riding across the land. If they had a very good backup crew that wasn't such an odd thing. Some walked for charity and one in particular was a young man dressed as a **Storm Trooper from Star Wars** and he pushed his equipment many thought he was odd but he made it and Aussies felt really proud of him. Truckies and other motorists helped collecting money for charity, many people did different things raising money for cancer research, children's illnesses and many more.

People were everywhere and more towns, mining camps and aboriginal communities put everything into the search. Around lunch time the word came over the two ways he had been found. He was being first taken to Meeka as he was extremely dehydrated and had a lot of muscle wastage. He spent over a week in hospital the photos showed a man who was just skin and bone. He was over whelmed that he was found and grateful to the volunteers who went out

"He is one really lucky guy." said the tracker who led the Police and rescuers to the man.

So many are not at all as fortunate and as they packed up all the search stations they realized that this would continually be a recurring event while people pitted themselves against the harsh Australian environment. Many to their own peril, even people who lived in the country occasionally made a fatal mistake.

That nature also would throw all it could at the continent and it's people at whim. So the groups were always on alert and they often practiced mock events for any type of emergency that could arise.

On the long way back to the house Michaela and Sully weighed their options. Mike knew she had to put up with her mother for at least a week before sending her home. She had no time off to show her around after being off sick. Or that was what she would have her believe.

Hank was to go and do some cattle mustering as he was at a loose end at the moment wondering if it wasn't time to return home or continue to travel.

Sully had no intention to go back to the States with him now that he and Michaela were engaged. She had no ring but he had an idea about what he wanted and when to give it to her. So he would take him out for a few lessons with Jackie and let Michaela deal with her mother, as having the two together was like having a match and dynamite together hoping it wouldn't ignite.

After their last night reluctantly Sully kissed his love telling her into her ear he loved her and would ring that night and climbed into the ute while Hank was already waiting to be gone after saying thanks to Michaela and nodding a goodbye to her mother.

Elizabeth huffed and went into the house and waited until her daughter joined her. Michaela stayed till she couldn't see the receding car waving all the time.

"Well that was disgusting such an exhibition in front of the whole neighbourhood, Michaela we brought you up better than that." Elizabeth commenced.

"We're engaged mother."

"Where is your engagement ring then?" Elizabeth continued.

"I do not need one to know how we feel about each other, we love each other and that is more important than some ring on my finger." Michaela glared at her mother.

"Well nobody will know if you have nothing to show you are when you come home to Boston. I doubt if your Mr Sully will bother to follow you there."

"That is where your wrong mother."

"What you think he has the finances to follow you there, why he is only a cow hand." Elizabeth could not conceal her disgust.

"No you're wrong mother as I have my place here and this is where I am staying for at least another year. I don't need anything to tell me that Sully loves me and I love him" Michaela stood in front of her mother with her hands on her hips locking her gaze on her mother. Elizabeth had a sense of having been here before when she was watching a younger Michaela. Her father used to support her always.

"It would be remiss of me not to tell you this is a ludicrous idea and you belong in Boston with your family."

"Again the answer is *no* mother I belong here where I am needed and there are all the doctors they need over there." Michaela held her mother's gaze daring her to continue arguing.

Once again Elizabeth stared at her daughter as if she didn't even recognise the woman standing in front of her. That suddenly hit her she was speaking to a young woman with her own mind about what she wanted no longer a child who could be told what to do.

Huffing loudly she turned on her heel and stormed out the door needing some fresh air and time to think of another way in convincing her daughter she was right.

Again finding she was walking down the dusty road in a town that showed no promise what so ever.

Doctor Cassidy was driving past when he noticed Elizabeth walking as if she would walk clear across the continent. He stopped and asked if she was interested in seeing where her daughter worked. She nodded as she had nothing else she could do.

He took her to the airfield and showed her the planes and explained that since Michaela had been there she had made a tremendous difference as she was another desperately needed set of hands and was good at her job.

He then took her to the hospital that had the murals painted on the walls of happy aboriginal people in bright colours. She was unused to this type of art work but found it appealing. They ended in the children's ward and she was looking at a small aboriginal child with pitch black hair and who had jersey cow black eyes surrounded by the longest lashes she had ever seen on anyone. The child held out it's arms and she hesitated but Doc Cassidy said she could pick the child up if she so wished. She did and sat on a nearby chair the child snuggled into her and let out a long sigh. The doctor explained it wasn't always possible to bring family members on the plane to due to the restricted space.

The child settled and went to sleep. "See what a big difference your cuddling has achieved she is one of Michaela's patients and has hardly settled...thanks for the time you have sat with her." Doctor Cassidy said interrupting Elizabeth's thoughts.

Elizabeth went home and had made up her mind she was wrong in her assumptions of her hard working daughter and as she was finding out she was making a big difference here in the outback.

A/N It was my Mother in law the fox climbed up...

Floods on dry earth can cause rushing water as we see in other countries.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

In the mean time Hank was grilling Sully how he had met the young woman from the island resort. He could not believe that Sully had accidently met her here in the west. Then he began chuckling telling Sully about what he had seen of Elizabeth and stated he did not envy Michaela nor Sully.

Sully sat silently wondering if he should have stayed eventually deciding that Michaela could hold her own with her mother, after all she had left the States to start a new job here and that it was far better getting Hank away and making the situation even worse.

So they continued driving along filling in what each had been up to since leaving the other nearly a year before.

Hank had partied hard and Sully was astounded by the stories that Hank had told him of the notorious Kings Cross area of Sydney. Hank had been a bar tender it seemed he was quite a catch if you could believe the stories that Hank told, as he did have the ability of stretching a story.

Sully smiled well the pace of his friend life was sure to become a lot different real soon.

His thoughts when it grew quiet and the only noise was the drone of the engine was how Michaela was coping. Well when they stopped for the night he'd be calling her and reassure her of his love.

Hank was so used to the hustle and bustle and bright lights of Sydney. He was awe struck at the isolation and the wide horizons. Looking at Sully he said, "You like living out here?"

"Yep."

"But it's not like what you're used to." Hank thought about the bustling city of Colorado Springs and the busy life style they had grown up with.

"It is great and I have been having a great time."

"Sure looked like it back there, with the doctor, fancy her being a doc? Would not have picked that up when she was on the island. You know her mother is determined to drag her back to her roots in Boston. Seems they have a *name* for themselves there." Hank stated

"I wouldn't know about that." Sully said. "I have not felt so comfortable with life in a long time."

Hank looked at his friend and smiled thinking _it's about time you found_ happiness but could not help himself when he said. . "Has she got any sisters? On another thought who'd want her mother as a mum-in-law?" Looking at Sully and raising his eye brows.

Sully concentrated on the road ahead and refused to be drawn into a discussion about his impressions of Elizabeth hoping that Michaela could deal with her mother on her own. He was certain she could and was sure of their love for each other but he could not help just a little niggle of worry.

Suddenly an aboriginal woman was hailing them to stop. Sully began slowing as Hank said. "You're not going to stop here are ya?"

"Of cause we are we all help each other it could mean life or death." Sully replied leaning out the window and asking the worried woman. "What's wrong?"

"There has been an accident a car rolled over down about four kilometres, doesn't look good." She replied breathlessly as she had been running.

"Hop in." Sully replied looking at Hank and silently telling him to keep quiet. As the woman climbed into the cabin and they all squashed together. Out back sometimes they hopped in the tray but Sully wouldn't allow that as he knew of accidents were people were thrown out and killed.

A few kilometres down the road they came across a beaten up four wheel drive it was back on its wheels but you could define where it had rolled. Sully and the woman exited the ute and ran to the driver's side. The driver didn't look in a good way and she at first sight look deceased but she croaked out, "Do not move me! I think I have severe neck and back injuries." Sully and the rescue woman looked at each other knowing this was really bad.

Sully looked at his ute and seeing Hank still sitting there called him to come quickly.

He ordered his friend into the back seat of the smashed vehicle and that the woman was not to move at all. Not one muscle he instructed his friend to lean over and hold the woman and support her especially her neck. He would have preferred to do it himself but Hank couldn't drive on the gravel roads without possibly having an accident as well.

Turning to the woman who they picked up he asked where the closest station was over one hundred and fifty kilometres, maybe over two hours away from this lonely scene. She offered to accompany him and he gratefully accepted. Sully cursing again that his satellite phone had accidentally been left on Michaela's couch. He would ask them to bring it with them when he finally got through. Again reassuring the accident victim he would be as quick as he could, looking at Hank he pleaded with him to take care of her. Serious again Hank nodded and said, "We'll be fine just go."

Two harsh and gruelling hours later they entered the homestead and relayed the message to the RFDS. There was a Police Aide in the vicinity and he was informed as well.

Sully asked if someone could retrieve his phone to, he was assured that that would be done.

He then began retracing his trip back to the crash scene. His mind was spinning at the consequences for the driver if they got this all wrong. She would at least be a paraplegic or worse have no mobilization as all. Finally he was back and Hank needed to be relieved so Sully climbed in and took his cramped position.

He was saying to her that he hoped his friend behaved. She reassured him that he had been the perfect gentleman.

The Police aide was the next to arrive he had done first aide as well and saw that everything was still trouble free and decided the only safe place for them to land was the road. Hank was asked to assist in clearing the road of any debris that could be a danger to the landing gear. They moved up then down as far as they thought the length that was needed just in time to hear in the sky the approaching plane.

When he had the call the police aide had contacted the nearest Fire and Rescue unit that arrived then too. Their chief assessed that the safest way was to use the Jaws of Life telling the others away from the wreck that this would actually be the first time they would be used.

So the delicate job began Michaela was the doctor and she instructed Sully to remain doing exactly what he was doing till the top was removed. They covered both occupants with tarpaulins and took only a few moments to remove the roof of the car. Then Michaela put in place first a neck brace and then they all gently slid the patient onto a back board and secured it firmly before she would even allow them to gently remove her from what remained of the car.

Satisfied she leant that the patient was a nurse who was travelling around the reserves and checking on infants and the small children. She had been afraid she had the serious injuries and Mick agreed. The men helped Bluey to secure the stretcher while Sully and Michaela said a quick good-bye as she gave him his phone. Telling him they would be flying straight to the city and the spinal unit.

Helen the victim was crying as she thanked them all for their help and assistance saying that she owed them all her life and maybe her ability to walk as well.

Eight hours after her horrific accident and the young woman was winging her way to specialist treatment in the city. They heard over a long period of time she had full use if her legs after they had put a rod in her neck and two in her spine to stabilize her back.

So totally exhausted the friends decided this place was as a good place as any to camp for the night.

Watching the stars shoot across the sky that looked like a black blanket with a light shining through thousands of pin holes. The moon a huge crescent shape just suspended there.

Both men's thoughts were on the day and how lucky they were to be able to have been of assistance. That life was truly only a thin thread and how lucky they had their own health.

"Certainly brings back how lucky a person can be." Hank said.

Sully realised that it had impacted on his mate quite severely.

"After the station I think I'll head home. Will you come?" Hank continued speaking his own thoughts.

Sully knew this answer and immediately answered. "Nope."

Hank chuckled. "How'd I guess that would be ya answer when I saw the way ya two looked at each other. Ya a lucky devil there Sully but ya do deserve someone to love."

"Thanks." Sully replied with a smile and a nod.

Next day they finally drove through the gates of the station. Jackie was the first to see Sully arrive and sauntered over. Looking at his tall dishevelled friend and noting that his hair was actually longer that Sully's.

"Jackie I'd like to introduce my friend from the States Hank...Hank this is Jackie the head foreman." Sully concluded.

"Well boss ya got us another station hand?" Jackie smiled as he offered his dark hand and shook Hanks.

"Boss?" Hank's eyebrow rose as he looked at Sully who was grinning at Jackie then winked.

"Darn good one too." Jackie was broadly grinning his white teeth shining from his dark face.

Sully grabbed his belongings and went towards their billet stopping and waiting till Hank followed suit. "No servants here we have to do everything on our own." Sully told his friend.

The station was self sufficient and Hank had a lot to learn even though Sully wasn't sure how long he intended to stay.

*The station consisted of helicopter pilot, bore mechanic, head mechanic, cook, and assistance cooking for the mob was a arduous responsibility and long days, butcher as they killed their own meat, Jillaroos (Females), stockmen (Jackaroos) and ringers (stockmen). There was a well kept garden by the gardener also a governess, and a mechanic. Wranglers who looked after the horses, the cattle dogs and other animals on the vast station, a vet travelled out whenever they needed one.

Hank was just gob smacked when he went to the dining room for their evening meal. The buzz of chatter was loud and everyone greeted Sully with a wave or nod. By now they had heard of their eventful trip back and all wanted to hear what had happened.

That night they all sat out with a big bonfire singing country and western songs as someone had a guitar and another was drumming on a tin can.

One song with a catchy lyric was from Lee Kernigan's "Boys from the bush."

 _Been shearing sheep, we been mustering stock  
We been culling out roos, we been spraying the crops  
Weve been droving cattle up an old stock route  
Now its Saturday night, we pile in the ute_

 _CHORUS_

 _Were the boys from the bush and were back in town  
Well the dogs in the back and the foot goes down  
Were life members of the outback club  
Were the boys from the bush come in from the __scrub_ _  
_ _  
Been out in the heat, we been loading the trucks  
Been fixing fences, we been choking on dust  
We curse the raaaaaaain we curse the drought  
Now its Saturday night and were all in the shout_

 _CHORUS  
2nd line : We get high when the sun goes down_

 _We work the laaaaannnd through fire and flood  
Its in our hearts, it runs in the blood_

 _CHORUS  
2nd line : well we raise hell when the sun goes down_

 _CHORUS  
2nd line : we get high when the sun goes down_

Hank and Sully's feet were tapping to the music Hank enjoyed the cold beer he had in his stubby holder, suddenly aware why the place attracted Sully. It's remoteness and strangely the tranquillity also comradeship.

...

The accident did actually happen and the patient survived and was able to walk she went back to thank her rescuers.

*I used some of this station as an example:

"Covering 12.212 sq km in the Northern Territory, Brunette Downs is one of Australia's largest cattle stations and bigger than some counties.

Brunette Downs runs 72,500 head of cattle, including the 6,500 bull-breeding herd.

About 52 people work and live at Brunette during the reliably dry March-November 'on' season. Most are young, single and male: those that aren't understand that here Stockmen rule and the rest serve. Station employees receive free housing and food and a daily wage.

 **Facts:**

Nearest town Tenant Creek, 350 kms

Average maximum temperature, 35.5 deg. C

Average minimum temp, 18.7 deg. C

Rainfall 443 mm per year

Loaves of bread eaten per week 80

Vehicles: 12 Toyota tray backs, 6 trucks, 1 road train.

Horses 150

Food delivery weekly."

 _Australian Geographic...Jan March 2010_

watch?v=dyj YveL14Lg (The boys in the Bush) Take the space away from between the jY

Merry Christmas... keep safe and remember those who are lonely at this time.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Elizabeth was about to tell Michaela of her decision when all of a sudden Michaela's phone began making a racket. Looking at the incoming caller she picked up the phone ignoring her mother who huffed audibly.

Just listening Michaela picked up Sully's phone from where it had been left and grabbed her uniform shirt and was making her way to the door when she turned and said she didn't know when she would be back. Her mother just stood gaping at the door.

"Well!" She gasped.

Looking around the sparsely furnished house she wondered what she could do, knowing that she had no skills in housekeeping nor cooking and wondered what Michaela did, knowing she had grown up without them too.

Elizabeth then had an idea that would at least take up a bit of time she went to the guest room and began packing.

Much later she had finished the task and was seated on the lounge contemplating what else she could do to fill in time when all of a sudden her tummy grumbled. This alerted her to her next problem she needed to eat but what?

As if there was an answer to her dilemma there was a knock on the front door and Elizabeth moved to open it only to discover Mrs Cooper standing there.

Charlotte painfully aware of Michaela's lack of housekeeping and cooking skills had been told by Matthew that Mike had been called out. Knowing her mother she decided that she also would not know these basic knacks either.

"Humm Mrs Quinn I was hoping you would join us with dinner?" She invited.

Elizabeth just stood there with her mouth open stunned by the hospitality of strangers. Her Boston circle of friends would be unwilling to become involved in such matters. A smile graced her tired old face as she replied.

"Why thank you I would be most grateful."

So Elizabeth was taken to Charlotte's home and sat awhile while Charlotte and Brian prepared a meal. Brian as usual was chatting and began explaining how he had taught Doctor Mike to cook. When his mother said loudly. "Brian." He knew this was an indication to stop, when he looked at his mother's scowling face.

"No please go on I know so little of Michaela's life and I find it interesting." Elizabeth begged.

So for the next few hours she heard about her daughter's life here. Colleen came at one point and added what an asset she was in the hospital and her kindness to the patients. Matthew and his girlfriend also came and contributed to the story. Elizabeth was stunned to hear about the plane crash. She had not been informed as to why her daughter had a broken arm.

Matthew informed her that Sully had been beside himself till they had been located. "Must really love ya daughter." He concluded.

Again Elizabeth looked at the gathering of Michaela's friends and marvelled at how little she really knew her daughter. Apart from Josef, Rebecca was the only one who had believed in her. Now here she was on the ends of the earth discovering this fact too.

All of a sudden Elizabeth was confronted with her own misguided beliefs that Michaela should be like her sisters and accepted her place in their society. Instead Michaela had rebelled and followed her father whom she idealized. What hit Elizabeth even more was she suddenly became aware she had been jealous of her younger daughter, that she felt that she had lost Josef the minute the child was born. Michaela had inherited his mother's mismatched eyes and Elizabeth had developed this feeling for the baby and had rejected her. On the outside nobody knew as she performed as a mother but she lacked the love she had shown her other daughters. Josef and Rebecca who had become the mother must have suspected what she now realized. It struck her like a ton of bricks as she suddenly saw what Josef saw all those years ago that they did indeed have a uniquely talented daughter one who cared for others on a scale that made her fit into any place she chose to live.

Brian could contain himself no longer he had heard that Mrs. Quinn had come to take Doctor Mike back to Boston and so he piped up.

"Ya not taking her back are ya?" Brian again received not only a stern look from his mother but a playful clip from Matthew as well.

"Well are ya?" He wanted to know.

"No young man I am not." Elizabeth informed him she is a big girl and knows her own mind. I will be leaving in a few days." She informed the inquisitive boy.

Brian sighed relieved that his friend would be staying and only said. "Good." He replied smiling at the older woman.

Finally after a quite pleasant time Elizabeth was taken back after being informed that Michaela would be back quite late as their accident patient was being taken directly to the major spinal unit in the city.

...

Michaela woke and before she opened her eyes she ran her hand up the side and onto the pillow that Sully had occupied for the past few weeks. Oh! how she missed his presence and wished they were not that far away from each other. Also pondering if he felt the same way she did. She hadn't for one moment doubted his love for her nor hers for him but right now she wished she could just be in his embrace and love him as they had the very first time. She pulled his pillow over and hugged it inhaling a long slow breath smelling his lingering scent. Reliving the dreams they had shared all those months wondering why they had been haunted by each other.

She did not for one moment regret any of her actions.

Letting out a loud sigh she knew she would still have to deal with her mother and convince her she was happy where she was at this moment. But she settled into the bed telling herself she had a few more moments before she needed to begin the day.

...

Mean while Sully was also having a hard time sharing his quarters with Hank who sounded like a freight train thundering through the room. He thought of the peaceful awakenings he had shared with Michaela and wanted her back in his arms and to make love to her and share himself with her. He threw himself onto his other side and curled the pillow around his head covering his ears but still the thunderous snoring seeped into his brain. Throwing back the light sheet he huffed as he got up and went onto the veranda (porch) and unrolled his swag and climbed into it. As he settled his senses were again on edge he could smell Michaela. Her unmistakeable sent permeated from the roll. He missed her and he wondered how he would survive till he could see her again. He had found her PJ's (Pyjamas) the night before and had stuffed them into his pillow slip.

The smell and thoughts of the woman he loved soon had him settled and falling into the dreams that were no longer a fantasy but a fact. He was amazed that reality and his dreams of the siren from the sea had been so similar and he was sure that she had no regrets as he had none knowing their future together was assured. They loved each other and shared a bond others could only dream about.

Within minutes or so it seemed he was rudely woken by someone kicking the side of his cocoon and yelling for him to get up as there was work to do.

"Wakey, wakey rise and shine, you can't sleep all day there's work to be done." The voice hollered.

Sully groaned he felt he had no sleep peering out to see the black grinning face of Jackie.

"Hey boss ya getting ya friend up to help?" He questioned.

The sun was just tipping the far off horizon with its soft hazy morning hues.

Sully wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he struggled out of the swag his body reluctant to move. "Yeah I'll do that, after I clean up a bit." He answered the retreating frame of his friend.

After he had tidied up he went and tried waking Hank. This was a more difficult task than he expected still tired from his disturbed sleep he thought he would love to use dynamite to blast him out of the bed. But decided Michaela and the others would not appreciate the joke. So he heaved the mattress off the bed onto the floor rolling it so Hank actually rolled onto the floor as well.

"What the ..." Hank spluttered from his rude awakening.

"Time for work." Sully said as he headed for the door. "Breakfast is in the mess you remember were that is okay?" before his guest could recover he had gone.

Hank sat on the remnants of his bed rubbing his eyes in the dim dawn light.

Looking around he couldn't believe he was expected to get up for work now why it was still night for he was used to not retiring till nearly this hour normally and sleeping to well after mid day.

Grumbling he stood and stretched and went to tidy up and a short time later he sauntered into the mess.

Jackie winked at Sully who sat across from him before saying. "Betta hurry ya self breakfast is nearly over, we don't have free loaders here, ya gotta work for ya keep."

Hank 's jaw dropped. "He's kidding right?"

"Nope I said you'd help out, ya will wont ya?" Sully replied trying to keep a straight face, Hanks face was a picture of disbelief.

"Yeah sure." Looking around at the suddenly silent occupants in the hall all waiting to hear his reply.

Then the hum in the mess began again as smiles erupted on the faces of the cow hands knowing the American did not know what he was in for.

Without a signal all the men rose grabbed their hats and gloves and moved towards the door ready for a new day.

Sully stood and waited for Hank to raise his frame from the chair. "What?" Hank asked, "I haven't finished yet."

"Well ya will get up in time tomorra won't ya." Sully said grinning at his groaning friend.

The day was exhausting for the new *rookie first he had to learn to saddle his horse after that they went out to a crush set up to tag and worm the animals. The branding had been done some time before.

Hank was given the easy job of closing the heavy gate once a cow had been sent up the shoot into the crush. Others mustered them into the cattle yards and then rounded them up and sent them towards the shoot. Sully was busy rounding up the cattle and every so often looked at his friend who had sweat running down his face, swatting at the pesky flies and swearing profusely. Soon it was morning smoko (morning tea) Hank just sank down where he had been standing not having any energy to move to the wagon serving the scones and tea. He took a long swig of water from his canteen and leant against the worn wooden railing.

Sully came over with a scone, jam and cream and green enamel mug of coffee. As he offered it to his friend he sank down to sit beside him.

Hank took the offering and grinned saying, "Crikey Sully no cold beer?"

"Nope not till we get back to camp and the day's work is done, anyway it will dehydrate ya quicker than what ya got in ya hand."

Chuckling Hank queried. "Do ya do this all the time?"

"Nar this is easy wait till ya out mustering miles from nowhere."

"Ya kidding right?" Hank asked looking at his friend to see if he was *pulling his leg.

"Nope." Sully said seriously. "It is like the old days of the Wild West back home."

Hank looked at Sully and his mind already made up he was not cut out for the country life style. Give him the city and night life any day.

Sully could read his thoughts as Hank had never been one for hard manual labour even in school he had managed to scrap through without any effort the others had to apply. Hank was never into sport either and was satisfied to be watching the cheer leaders than any game they would be playing. So today had set him a task he was unprepared for.

"Come on." Sully said as they rose from the bench to finish the job and get back to the mess before the heat and flies carried them away.

Taking off his battered hat Sully fanned his face his hair wet from the hot weather. He poured some water over his head and took a large gulp of water from the canteen before securing the top. He used his bandanna to wipe the water off his face before tying it around his neck again. He then went over and checked his horse before riding out with the others to round up the next mob of cattle.

Hank groaned as he stood and walked to the gate to be ready for the next cattle coming up the shoot.

He would stay a week and then travel some more here in the west before he headed home to Colorado Springs for the weddings of their school mates. He was sure that he could not drag Sully back while he was totally besotted by the lovely doctor. He had never seen such a gleam in his friend eye and in some ways he envied him.

Watching Sully laying the table for the barbeque his phone to his ear Hank marvelled at the change he was witnessing. Sure the others would not ever begrudge Sully some peace and love in his life after what he had already been through.

Sully had finally managed to contact Michaela on her arrival back at the base as most of evening she had been unavailable.

Relieved he said "Hey ya had another busy day?"

Michaela confirmed this stating she had had to leave her mother the entire day but she seemed fine something that surprised her. Elizabeth was not the type of person who could amuse herself.

Sully chuckled thinking like mother like daughter wondering how Elizabeth had survived the whole day, not giving her opinion to someone.

Michaela had been speaking to the Pilot about the up and coming B&S ball on the flight home and wondered why Sully had not said anything.

Their conversation consisted of reinstating their love for each other until Michaela could stand it no longer and said, "I'd like to go to the dance."

Sully slapped his forehead with all that had been going on he had completely forgotten he was going to ask her before he left. Exasperated he answered, "So!"

She immediately replied. "Well arn't you going to ask me?"

"I just figured we'd be goin' together."

She just wanted to have a little fun as a smile spread over her face. "What made you figure that?"

Sully was getting a little agitated answering. "Cause we're engaged, that means we go to things like this together."

"Still, I would appreciate being asked." She continued.

"All right would ya like to go to the dance with me?" Sully ground out between his teeth.

Playfully Michaela answered. "No"

Stunned Sully took the phone from his ear and looked at it. "Why not?"

"You waited too long."

"Good I'm not good at dancin' anyway." He responded relieved, hearing her giggle he continued suddenly aware she may be playing a game smiling he continued. "Ya said ya didn't want to go?"

Finally she could hold back anymore, "I lied, I do want to go."

* **Rookie**

A Beginner. A starter. Somebody that just doing or trying something for the first time

I hate being the rookie in todays play

* **pull someone's leg**

Fig. to kid, fool, or trick someone. You don't mean that. You're just pulling my leg. Don't believe him. He's just pulling your leg.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The B and S ball was only weeks away and Sully knew that Hank wouldn't make it and was not surprised when after another gruelling hot and dusty day of inoculating cattle he announced at the dining table he would check out Broome.

Jackie's wide grin was followed by a wide smile from Sully as he looked at his old friend. Jackie had a look that said see I told ya so that Sully did not miss.

"I have a request to ask ya'." Sully muttered.

"Ok shoot." Hank responded waiting to see what Sully would ask.

Sully had heard of the uniqueness of Broome. It was world famous for being an historic pearling town.

He read where the town had grown rapidly driven by the search for pearls and the search for pearl divers was unceasing. Without the benefit of modern underwater equipment the divers were forced to dive only to resurface when they ran out of breath. So the mortality numbers where high.

Jackie had told him about aboriginal youth disappearing. The pearlers had no compunction about kidnapping local Aborigines youth (black-birding) and forcing them into virtual slavery as divers.

In the Japanese Cemetery lay a testament to the high toll of Japanese lives lost to the Pearling Industry. In the centre of the cemetery, stands a tall obelisk, built by the survivors of the 1908 cyclone, to commemorate those who died on April 26th, when 41 luggers (Pearling boats) were sunk and 40 men died. Many of the tombstones are in date order, portraying a death rate from month to month that would indicate the bends (decompression sickness (the bends)) and in 1914 there were 33 deaths from this excruciating and little understood condition, that arises when a diver surfaces too quickly from the oceans depths.

By 1887 the Broome Pearling Fleet had changed from skin-diving to apparatus-diving with the distinctive canvas suits, copper helmets and boots, and rubber air hoses. The divers where still not immune to suffering from the condition.

Lonely Planet stated the balmy air of historic Broome, is filled with the scent of frangipani. Vibrant colours of bougainvillea amid the unique Broome style buildings that nestle amongst the Coconut palms. The special blend of colonial Australian and Asia cultures has, through many generations, created a style and ambience that is particular to Broome. A romantic vision come true. Here, nothing is more important than the present, you can but slip into 'Broome Time', no hurry like so many Asian cultures.

Sitting on the western edge of the massive Kimberley region, Broome is the largest town in the Kimberley in Australia's North West.

An outback oasis where the azure waters of the Indian Ocean lap salt white beaches and where ancient pindan cliffs dramatically change colour in the setting sun, going from pink to stark red before your eyes. Broome and it's long Cable Beach and ancient dinosaurs footprints are world famous. Something that has to be seen to believed.

"I would like ya to purchase an ... engagement ring for me." Sully murmed.

A slow smile spread over Hanks face, "Ya not joking are ya?"

"I have never been more serious in my life." Sully replied.

"Ya trust me?" Hank looked at him sceptically.

Sully produced a catalogue from a jewellers called Linneys. They use only Western Australian diamonds that are rare pinks and reds and Broome pearls. Sully knew exactly what he wanted. Knowing Michaela was a doctor he wanted something she could wear, with no sharp edges and flat.

Showing Hank the one he chose. Hank gave out a low whistle and looked at his friend. Been working and waving his arm in a wide circle he said with a grin.

A wide grin Hank questioned. "Nowhere to spend it out here, haven't seen a shop have ya?"

A couple of days later Hank had *cadged a lift from some Jackaroos headed out to Broome. They were back packers off to work there for a short time before moving on.

Hank had heard about Broome and it's unique way of life and was eager to explore it. Wanting to lay on the sands of cable beach relaxing after the gruelling weeks on the station. Doing some *hard yakka.

Broome is situated on a peninsula with the tidal mangrove waters of Roebuck Bay one side and with the Indian Ocean washing the spectacular Cable Beach the other side of the peninsula.

The white sandy beaches, rich red-orange pindan earth, smoky turquoise waters of the mangrove swamps and vivid blues and azures of the ocean are a surreal sight, especially after the harsh and dramatic colours of desert.

Lord Alistair McAlpine, a member of the British aristocracy is largely responsible for the Broome of today. Lord Mac fell in love with Australia, and invested very heavily in Broome during the 1980s. He developed a great deal of the town, building Cable Beach Club in the fashion of the historic Broome buildings which were still existing at the Roebuck Bay Hotel at that time, thus ensuring the continuation of the influence of the many cultures of Broome. The shopping area has a varied cultural tone, not seen elsewhere.

Broome is heavily influenced by the Asian architecture of the many Chinese and Japanese nationals that flocked to Broome to seek their fortune in the early days of the pearling industry.

Historic buildings in Broome include Cable House now the Court House, the office used to operate the telegraph cable that links Broome with Java. The Sun Picture Theatre in Broome Township is the worlds oldest operational open-air theatre and unusual way to spend a warm Broome evening. As is a slow camel ride along Cable Beach at sunset. All now considered icons of the area.

High season in Broome is late May to early September when the Western Australian winter weather in the Kimberley is sunny days and the temperature is a balmy 30C. Grey nomads (retirees) swarm to the town trying to escape the southern cold winters. Broome is increasingly popular destination and the shoulder seasons between high and low seasons are gradually lengthening. Powerful and exciting storms roll over Broome during the wet season, late September to early May. Cyclones can occur at this time, heavy rains close many of the roads and intense tropical weather sets in. Broome's extremely low tides between March and October create a natural phenomenon known as the Staircase to the Moon and people arrive annually to experience the festivals during March and April.

Hank was soaking up the slow life of Broome. He spent his day looking around and at night propped up the bar at the resort he was staying at. Girls were attracted to the lanky American with the long unruly hair.

He had been tempted in a poker game losing some. Taping the envelope Sully had entrusted him, he shook his head knowing his life depended on him being smart this time.

Next day he went into the shop named on the catalogue Sully had given him.

Looking up from behind the brightly lit counters a number of assistances wondered if this customer could afford the goods on offer.

The tall man looked around the *gawking ladies, if it had not been for the fact that he was on a mission for his friend. He would have just turned and walked out. Smugly smiling he knew that *look* and knew non of these ladies could work behind a bar.

Finally a young woman asked if she may help him. He fumbled in his jeans pocket and with drew the crumpled booklet already open at the page. Handing it to her he said he was after the circled items.

She looked at it in surprise and glanced at the other women staring near the other counters. Raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"This is the item you are after sir?" She said pointing to the thing circled.

"Yep."

It was of a large pink diamond with small brilliant diamonds on the shoulders.

He took the catalogue and flipped a couple of pages and placing it on the counter he pointed to another circled peice.

This was a black pearl above it was a smaller white one in yellow gold. Sully had informed Hank that all the materials in Linney's was produced only in WA.

Letting out a low whistle Hank knew his friend was serious.

Nervously the young assistant asked if he knew the ring size. Once again Hank fished in his pocket and produced a bent piece of copper and handed it to her.

She produced a long steel from under the counter and pushed the circle up to find a ring size. Hank thought the contraption looked more like a butcher's steel for sharpening knives.

Bending down and producing a key on a chain around her waist she opened the back of the glass cabinet and took out a cream velvet pad with an assortment of shining rings in it. Choosing one she showed the trinket to Hank, with a questioning look.

Hank looked at it and shrugged. "Is that the one?"

"Well if that is the one I showed ya it is." He grunted, what was wrong with these people he thought. It did not occur to him that he didn't fit the general mold of people shopping in the store. Hid scruffy appearance long mangled hair, dirty T shirt and torn off jeans to make shorts just did not fit in.

Nodding the woman placed it on her finger before replacing the pad in the case and locking it, before she went to look for the other expensive item.

After Hank was satisfied with the items ne nodded to the shop assistant. Pulling up the T shirt and started to count out the cash to cover the purchases from a money belt fastened around his waist.

Hank being mean as he watched the pile of notes rise hesitated and asked if there would be a discount for cash. Blushing a bright red the assistant moved over to an older woman and turning her back she asked.

Hank had finished with his counting when she returned and said they could allow an amount as he was a good customer. He only nodded and removed the amount suggested and stuffed it back in the money belt zipping it up and pulling the T shirt back over it. The assistant scooped up the large pile of notes and asked "are they to be gift wrapped?"

"Ya thanks." Hank nodded.

*Definition of _cadge_ in English: verb

 _[with object]_ _British_ informal

Ask for or obtain (something to which one is not strictly entitled): _he cadged_ fivers _off_ old school friends

More example sentences

At Brunton Park on Tuesday night, the cheeky talisman was taken for a ride around the pitch after cadging a lift in a sponsored car positioned in front of the main stand prior to kick-off.

I cadged a lift back to the station in Roger's car, which was kind of him.

* Hard yakka, term meaning "hard work" in Australian English

* Grey Nomads retirees with caravans travelling around Australia and (LOL spending the kids inheritance)

* verb

gerund or present participle: gawking

1\. stare openly and stupidly."they were gawking at some pin-up"

synonyms:

gape, goggle, gaze, ogle, stare, stare stupidly, stare open-mouthed, stare in wonder, look fixedly, look vacantly;


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Hank placed the package on his worn leather bag that was slung over his shoulder, bowing to the ladies he sauntered out of the shop a broad grin on his face.

He went to the Post Office and carefully wrapped the parcel addressed to Mr Sully Care of the Policeman In Charge. Meekatharra. Western Australia. He insured the precious package and left.

There were other interesting sites to see like the only Open Air Picture Theatre. Seated on a deck chair watching a movie on the early outback history called "We of the Never Never". He thought very idyllic wondering if he should have invited the young lady from Linley's along. Once again chuckling when he remembered the faces on the assistance when his purchase was so large to a man looking like he could not *rub two pennies together.

He heard of the annual Shinju Matsuri (Japanese for "Festival of the Pearl") originated from three cultural festivals – Japanese Obon Matsuri, Malaysian Hari Merdeka, Independence Day from British rule in 1957, and the Chinese Hang Seng. The festival had run for forty six years.

Shinju Matsuri rekindled the excitement and romance of Broome's early days of being a world-renowned producer of South Sea Pearls when the Japanese, Chinese, Malay, Koepangers, Filipino and Europeans flocked to Broome from the late 1800's to be a part of this prosperity. This unique multicultural population of pearl industry workers joined with the local Aboriginal people and Europeans to work on up to 400 Pearling Luggers that sailed out of Broome.

It is a testament to the character and culture of this special place, and is driven by the community and sees the festival as an opportunity to re-educate and inform the community of the cultural heritage of Broome. Ensuring the information was passed on to young people and new arrivals, assuring that Broome's unique and diverse identity is acknowledged and remembered through into the future. The weather was both hot and then in the wet it had rains like nowhere else.

Hank was sorry that he would be missing an opportunity to witness such a festival. His plans could not include staying in the lazy area, although he was certainly tempted.

...

Michaela was flying back to base Bluey looked like a cat who had a large bowl of cream in front of him. She watched as he patted the bulge on his pocket.

"Well?" she asked.

He looked at her puzzled, "well what?" he leant forward as if he was looking for a landing strip. She knew she should not interrupt so quietly huffing Michaela sat back.

Looking out the side Bluey smiled to himself as he did not want to be drawn into the disclosure of the parcel he had picked up at the post office.

Upon arriving at the airport Mike was surprised to see Daniel waiting on the tarmac. Bluey alighted and went straight to the policeman and handed the small post parcel he retrieved from the pocket in his pants. Both men smiling like Cheshire cats and nodding both looking in her direction.

This only made her more suspicious and annoyed as the package must have been something to do with her but what? As the men went off in different directions she huffed and stormed off to go home.

Elizabeth was to leave in a couple of hours and she decided to once again approach Michaela about coming back with her.

Annoyed and exhausted Mike took one look at her mother and knew the signs. From early childhood Mike had seen a certain look her mother had on her face as she prepared to go to battle. Mike was the only one who seemed to go against the trend of her mother's wishes. So hence was not even aware she was now seeing those signs again.

"Mother don't even go there." She warned.

"Well I was going to say when is this man going to make it official and give you a ring..."

Sighing that sounded even more like a huff Mike continued into her room and shut the door.

Leaning on the door Michaela could not stop the tears from coming. She had no doubt that they loved each other. That she felt like an engaged woman. But saw the look at her hand when she told people she was engaged. Being a modern woman was fine but the looks from the guys at the airport enhanced her feeling, there was something going on there she knew it.

Wiping he eyes she re-entered the room. Her mother was ready seated on the lounge (settee) looking at her.

"Mother I do not want to discuss this ...AGAIN." she said through clenched teeth.

Her mother nodded as she had come to the conclusion that they may not see each other for awhile.

Finally Michaela emerged from her room and eyeing the luggage at the front door she sighed. This was not what she wanted the old feelings her mother evoked in her, so she went and stood in front of her. Suddenly it was as if she was seeing her for the first time her mother looked old and tired. She stepped in and hugged Elizabeth tightly.

Her mother was over whelmed by this demonstration of care. Michaela had always been her father's girl. Elizabeth knew she was jealous of her fifth child, not because of Josef' attention, but the fire and determination. She had bowed to the customs of the day and married and been a dutiful home maker. Although she had wanted to brake the chains often and be more like her rebellious child.

"Come home soon, even for a short visit?" her mother implored. Michaela just nodded.

The mood in the small house was suddenly shattered by the sound of a car pulling up and tooting the horn.

"Sounds like out taxi has arrived." Elizabeth said smiling having become accustomed to the various modes to travel she had seen since arriving. She bent to pick up one of her pieces of luggage.

Daniel was waiting and hurried forward to relieve them of the cases. He winked at them saying, "Couldn't let you leave without a ride in the local paddy wagon Elizabeth, now could we?" She laughed and said so long as there was no photos so her ladies at the flower guild in Boston never saw them.

With siren and lights blazing they headed to the airfield. Many people stopped and waved as they past. Mikes mothers eyes teared up blurring the scene as they drove past.

Arriving Elizabeth was astounded at the mob of people waiting there, all the people she had met since her arrival.

Daniel was looking around with a worried look, suddenly he smiled as he spied the battered ute come to a screeching halt and Sully emerged and ran over, the Policeman handed him the small mysterious parcel.

"Thank goodness ya arrived, I was thinking I would have to do it, but what people would think me being married is anyone's guess."

Sully grabbed the parcel unwrapping it as he sped towards Michaela and her mother.

"Mrs Quinn." He said and grabbed Michaela's hand. "I know ya didn't mind not having a ring, but I do believe others did."

He slid the beautiful pink diamond ring with a few small vivid white ones to the side on her finger. It was flat so she could wear it at work.

Placing his hand over his heart he said, "This heart of mine belongs to you, my eyes of love are blind." He then bent and kissed the ring wanting to ask if she liked it. Michaela showed it proudly to her mother.

"But eyes of love can see so much that other eyes don't see." Her mother said. "I see now how wrong I have been, you both have my blessing." Sully had told her about his first marriage and the baby.

Elizabeth was saddened at hearing about the baby, "I don't know how you can ever get over something like that."

Quietly Sully had answered. "ya don't."

Boarding the plane Elizabeth sat near the window waving. Looking up she was horrified to see her companion was Hank.

He had been talking to the hostesses and missed saying goodbye to his buddy. "Hi Mrs Quinn nice to see ya again."

A/N I had this story on my computer for well over 3 years. I had a few negative comments and decided it would never get posted...then thought why not. Rereading it I decided I didn't like the end. So I am sorry this has taken 2 weeks. I hope the others will not be that long... Thanks for your patience and comment. Hugs. I wish everyone a great


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 33

The excitement in the region was palatable. There was this growing excitement that nobody could avoid.

First Michaela could not walk more than two steps when she would be stopped and asked to show off the beautiful engagement ring. Women oring and aring over her extended hand. Everyone wanting to hear the story at how they had met. Even the station personal the women especially wanting to hear the story as exciting gossip didn't occur too often in the isolation. She smiled and never tired of repeating her amazing story, as she was just as amazed as those hearing their incredible coincidental meeting.

Sully was just as inundated by both men and women wanting to hear his version of events.

The day after next was the B and S Ball (Bachelors and Spinsters ball) and all the young and unattached people where going. Mike and Sully intended attending even though they were older.

The secret engagements, that Matthew and Bluey intended seemed to be like *letting cat out of the bag as people anticipated the event would be the official announcements.

Sully had vanished back to work after saying good bye to Mrs Quinn. Telling Michaela that he wanted her to wear a white dress to the ball. Shocked she argued that white really wouldn't be appropriate to a place that was a shearing shed in the middle of a dusty paddock.

He just grinned and said he liked her in white, and drove off.

The nurses then decided to have a semi dress rehearsal on the Friday night and show off their gear to the patients at the hospital. There had been little to bring joy to the town for awhile. This would be fun the girls told Michaela.

They used the nurse's rest room, and the place was full of colour like a rainbow. Colleen and Ingrid giggled and Becky sat on the arm of the chair, as they were teasing her about her new beau. He was the relief pilot and they were stuck on each other the moment they met.

Finally Mike was pushed into the room by Charlotte who had gone looking for the doctor. Blushing they took her dress off her and began dressing her and putting her hair up. Protesting that that was not at all necessary as it was only a small dress rehearsal she was ignored by all present.

Becky was all in a light blue, Colleen in pink and Ingrid in green. Standing they looked like a pastel rainbow. Even now as Michaela looked at Charlotte she looked a bit dressed up too.

She had a strange feeling she was the main character in a play or maybe she was in a waking dream. Shaking her head to clear it she finally asked what is going on?

Everyone just stopped and looked at her with such a mix of surprised looks, shaking their heads.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked all innocent. The others all in a row looking like Sleeping Beauty's fairy godmothers, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. But these fairies did not have wands.

She suddenly thought she was being over sensitive about the whole thing and should just relax and enjoy the fun. Unfortunately Mike had never really been able to just enjoy the small moments like this. She always had her nose in books, helping her father either in his surgery or the hospital.

Finally they were all ready to do the rounds of the patients. Michaela was hustled through the door and all of a sudden all the people she knew where standing there in the foyer and they began clapping.

"What!" she gulped nearly choking herself.

Her boss stepped forward and the girls came forward and handed her something old, something new and a blue flowered bouquet.

Still thunder struck she was in a daze when Sully stepped into her line of vision.

He was standing by the flying pastor Tim, she had seen him on a few of her runs to the outback. Suddenly Michaela knew that this was it... She didn't know whether she wanted to run or stay. Then she saw Sully extend his arm and hand towards her the smile on his face extended to his eyes and she was floating towards him.

Her face went from a blank look to a large smile, her gaze just on the man whom she loved. Her emotions swayed up and down like she was on the biggest roller coaster she could imagine.

When she came to the front and Sully took her hand he leant forward and whispered, "ya don't mind do ya, it is I just cannot wait. This heart of mine belongs to you, my love is blind."

She continued to blush but nodded as she felt she could not trust her voice at the moment.

Seeing this the clergy coughed and all the groups attention was glued on him.

"Dearly beloved..."he commenced and continued on but neither of the couple heard him, having eyes for each other.

Suddenly they heard do you Sully take...

Sully replied eyes watering "I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I'll love you all my days. Yes I do."

Tim looked at Michaela and said do you...

Before he could finish the questions she answered. "Yes."

Tim smiled as he had been told by Sully when he had shyly asked if he could marry them on this day. That it was a surprise for the bride. He had a few reservations, but he saw that this was an amazing union.

Sully looked at his best man Jackie who has scrubbed up and looked great in his worn but best trousers and shirt. Jackie grinned and began rummaging through all his pockets until he pulled out the ring and handed it to the minister in triumph. A big grin splitting his face.

Mike was trembling as Sully slid the thin gold band onto her ring finger. He dipped his head over her clasped hands and kissed them raising his eyes to look at her.

"Ya look so beautiful, ya take my breath away."

Finally they were told that he could kiss his bride and he stepped in and his lips swiftly took hers and he did not want it to stop. She had moved to him and it was obvious that she felt the same way.

Needing to come up for air they were again clapped by their friends.

Everyone was ushered into the cafeteria and there was a spread of nibbles. In the centre of the table was a wedding cake one half decorated with sea creatures and the other was a bull. Everyone laughed and Michaela looked at Sully who just raised his shoulders in a shrug. There was a very slight grin on his face and his eyes twinkled.

"Didn't want to forget how we met," he whispered into her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

Finally they were allowed to leave and headed for her place. She had a lot of questions and Sully knew he would need to be honest.

Sully swept her off her feet as they opened the door walking through into the lounge room.

Depositing her in the middle of the room he turned her and kissed her gently, he wanted to keep going but they had to leave very soon.

His voice husky he gently held her away and said, "betta get ready."

She looked at him with a bewildered look on her face. "What?"

Smiling now *like a cat who had eaten the cream.

"There is another surprise, but we need to hurry," he said gently pushing her toward the bed room.

Michaela knew by this time it was no good trying to find out any more. Sully was the most stubborn man she had ever met. Smiling she heard him saying the same thing about her... * _"when ya dig ya heals in there is no budging ya."_

So she quickly gathered a few necessities and scurried to the bathroom, then back to the bedroom and changed. Sully had said nice but casual when she had asked what she should pack, and where they were going. She already knew that was a pointless question, smiling she thought it was worth a try. Emerging wearing a light pastel blue dress and her hair still pinned up Sully gave a slow whistle.

Picking up his canvas bag he ushered her out where they were greeted once again by the entire town. Beaming faces as they waved the couple good bye in the Police wagon lights and sirens blaring.

"How on earth did you manage all this without me knowing?"

"I have my ways when I want something and WE have some lovely friends...who know when to keep a secret." A smile spread over his face.

At the air port there was a helicopter waiting and the young pilot offered Michaela a hand up and took her bag. Seated by Sully she was instructed to put the earphones over her ears and she heard Sully and the pilot talking.

Looking at their mode of transport she again tried to coax Sully to tell her where they were going. Once again he just smiled and the pilot laughed out loud.

The helicopter flew quickly over the terrain she recognised. Some spots she knew well like landmarks in the vast red outback. She smiled coming to a realization that as the helicopter was owned by the company Sully worked for he was taking her there to the cattle station. Then she wondered why he has said to bring casual but good clothes.

Looking out the window she frowned as she had not liked surprises from an early age.

Sully saw her but was not going to let out the surprise. Instead he changed the subject and asked her was she upset she would now be missing the Ball?

"No, I would have been out of place being the oldest spinster there," she looked at her new ring and Sully placed his hands over hers and said "not anymore."

Then feeling how cold her hands were he became nervous wondering if she had some doubts about what they had done. Concerned if it was too quick and other thoughts he didn't want to consider. He fell silent and with drew into himself.

Michaela was so intent on watching the ground she didn't notice the silence.

Suddenly she noticed the helicopter zooming within the fiery red Emma Gorge of the El Questro's Cockburn Ranges.

"Where are we?" she asked when she spied the spectacular Resort, of El questro perched over the cliff. "No! Sully it is too much." she said knowing that many famous people stayed here.

He just laughed saying she was not to worry, it was a wedding present from her mother. He laughed even louder at the sight on her face.

Sully had told Elizabeth of his plans and she had given her blessing and had wanted to contribute to their wedding. She had recovered from the fact she could not be there, but when Sully had promised to have a holiday in Boston she was happy. They could have a large family reunion then.

The helicopter landed on the helipad and they alighted and where immediately met by an enthusiastic staff.

A sign at the door said.

Welcome to Emma Gorge at El Questro

Tranquil and peaceful surroundings

Freedom to experience the outdoors

Immersion in nature with comfort in mind

They were shown to a luxurious suite. Michaela threw herself onto the massive bed and smiled silently thanking her mother.

There were camping areas but Elizabeth wanted only the best for her youngest, after all she had done it for her four other daughters.

They only had a few days and Sully wanted to explore one more area before settling down to married life.

Laying in comfort wrapped in each other's arms after a very romantic wedding night. He asked if she was happy.

"I got more than I ever dreamed of." She sighed into his shoulder, adding ,"what about you?"

"I see in you a world of dreams come true, because I'm looking through the eyes of love." He mumbled content just to lay there without the daily toil interrupting them. Adding quietly she wondered if she heard him. "I was living my life in such loneliness that I've forgotten how love felt like." She held him tightly so he could feel her there supporting him.

"I didn't want to open up my heart again after David," he had shattered my confidence, but you have restored that one hundred fold.

Deciding they would eat breakfast in the dining room, Sully had one more thing he wanted to see while up in the north.

Taking the helicopter from the resort they where zooming once again to an unknown destination. Michaela was intrigued. Sully *kept her on her toes coming up with unusual places to visit.

Their guide interrupted them pointing to the north. "This is Bungle Bungle Range, in Purnululu National Park, and is one of the most fascinating geological landmarks in Western Australia.

They looked to where he was pointing at the stunning domes of the Bungle Bungle Range, and its breathtaking beauty. He pointed out Piccaninny Creek, Cathedral Gorge, Echidna Chasm and Mini Palms Gorge.

Michaela would have sat on the edge of her seat but she was safely harnessed in.

From the aircraft, the Bungle Bungle Range was an imposing sight. The orange and black stripes across the beehive-like mounds, encased in a skin of silica and algae, are clearly visible. As they sweeped further over the range a hidden world of gorges and pools was revealed, with fan palms clinging precariously to walls and crevices in the rocks.

Their pilot and guide for the day was always thrilled by the fact that this was a unique opportunity to show off his back yard to people.

He continued to explain the Bungle Bungle Range was extensively used by Aboriginal people during the wet season, (summer when tropical storms hit the North) when plant and animal life was abundant, few Europeans knew of its existence until the mid-1980s. The area has been a national park since 1987 and its unique appearance has captured the public imagination. In 2003, its beauty was recognised globally when it was inscribed onto the World Heritage List.

Sully liked hearing this as he loved and lived the outdoors, keen to keep the magic of old natural structures around Colorado Springs. Smiling as he clutched Mikes hand he said he would one day show her the area where he grew up.

The Bungle Bungle Range of particular interest was Piccaninny Creek it had formed Piccaninny Gorge, the range is cut by deep gullies and breaks up into complex areas of ridges and domes, with prominent orange and black or grey bands.

Both said together. "It looks like bee hives."

Ira their guide went on to explain "The Bungle Bungle are made up of sandstones (rocks formed by the consolidation of sand grains) and conglomerates (rocks composed mainly of pebbles and boulders and cemented together by finer material). These sedimentary formations were deposited into the Ord Basin 375 to 350 million years ago, when active faults were altering the landscape. There are two faults here the Osmond Fault to create the Osmond Range, and to the west took place along the Halls Creek Fault.

Like all visitors one of the most obvious features of the sandstones is the alternating orange and black or grey banding. The darker bands are on the more permeable layers of rock (which means water is able to move through them with relative ease). They allow moisture to seep through to the rock surface, promoting a dark algal growth.

The less permeable layers in between are covered with a patina of iron and manganese staining, creating the orange bands. These outer coatings (the rock beneath is a whitish colour) help to protect the lower parts of the towers from erosion.

About 250 million years ago, after the area was uplifted, a meteorite hit just north-east of Piccaninny Creek. All that remains today is a 10-kilometre circular structure on top of the Range. The same erosional forces that produced the Bungle Bungle and its sandstone towers have removed the crater.

While the geology of the Bungle Bungle is indeed significant, the area's cultural and ecological importance should not be forgotten. The Department of Environment and Conservation has responsibility for the day-to-day operation of the park. More than 130 bird species are the park's most visible animals, including rainbow bee-eaters and flocks of budgerigars (People do not realize Budgies are from Australia... many people have them all over the world) It is also common to see an Australian bustard from the edge of the road. The nailtail wallaby and euro live around the massif, while the short-eared rock-wallaby and euro are thought to live on top. Several species of rare animals also occur in the park."

They sat among the bee hives and had a scrumptious lunch of local produce. Ira had arranged a ranger to come and expand on what they saw and would see during the afternoon as they walked through the vicinity. He brought along a few of the local fauna for them to keep an eye out for.

Sully had explained to her that Cloud Dancing whom she had met in Queensland was a specialist in herbal medicine and would have been enthralled at learning new knowledge.

"I will have to ask him when we meet again," she said, Sully happily nodded.

After an exhausting day they flew back to El questro.

Sully flopped onto the large bed and put his arm out to invite her to do the same. Snuggling up it was now the most natural thing for both of them.

Quietly he whispered, "it worked out for us didn' it?"

Getting up on one elbow she looked into his eyes, "What."

Whipping her over to lie on him he smiled the knowing smile she was now becoming accustom too.

""You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream." He said looking up into her eyes, "it's a quote by C.S. Lewis."

Giggling she answered, "Well Mr Sully you do surprise me."

"Why because an old jackaroo may know somethin' I'll have you know I do read."

A slow but very red blush began to rise up for her neck as she fought for a reply.

Again knowing he had caught her he just laughed out loud. It was like music to her ears.

He began undoing the buttons and didn't take his eyes from her.

After they where snuggled into each other's embrace again, they talked about the future.

Sully had been offered a job in Meeka doing some furnishing. He could occasionally go to the cattle station in the busy seasons. Michaela would continue her job and they would consider what to do afterwards. Holidaying in Colorado Springs and Boston was a given. Leaving it open for now to whether they would continue living in Australia.

He ran his hand up and down her bare arm raising goose bumps where his hand touched.

"It was a long way to come to find love" she whispered.

"Hum, sure was, now where were we."

The End.

 ** _"Keep your heart open to dreams._** ** _  
_** ** _For as long as there's a dream, there is hope,  
and as long as there is hope, there is joy in living."  
-unknown.._**

*let the cat out of the bag

to tell something that is a secret, often without intending to _Amazingly,_ _not_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _people_ _who_ _knew_ _about_ _the_ _surprise_ _let_ _the_ _cat_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _bag._

* like the cat that got the cream

( _British & Australian_) _also_ **like** **the** **cat** **that** **ate** **the** **canary** ( _American_ )

if someone looks like the cat that got the cream, they annoy other people by looking very pleased with themselves because of something good that they have done _Of_ _course_ _Mark_ _got_ _a_ _glowing_ _report_ _so he_ _was_ _sitting_ _there_ _grinning_ _like_ _the_ _cat_ _that_ _got_ _the_ _cream._

*dig one's heels in

 _Fig._ to refuse to alter one's course of action or opinions; to be obstinate or determined. _The_ _student_ _dug_ _her_ _heels_ _in_ _and_ _refused_ _to_ _obey_ _the_ _instructions._ _I'm_ _digging_ _in my_ _heels._ _I'm_ _not_ _going_ _back._

*keep somebody on their toes

to force someone to continue giving all their attention and energy to what they are doing _He_ _gave_ _me a_ _couple_ _of_ _extra_ _things_ _to do_ _just_ _to_ _keep_ _me on my_ _toes._

A/N thanks for all of you for your encouragement. I am glad it has now been printed. I thank everyone who has read my stories over the years since I began. For the moment this will be the end. I have a very busy life but I must tell you my Gran was a story teller and I feel she was with me many times when I was stumped.

I have met some amazing people whom I call friend through this journey. Our love for DQMW, and those who brought it into our lounge rooms. You all know how you have inspired me and helped many thanks, Hugs.

I am telling you this as often we do wonder why great writers stop. I myself hate when there is no end. The reason I wanted to finish.


End file.
